The Dragon King
by Glassygirl
Summary: What does it mean for Natsu that Igneel is the Fire Dragon King? A Dragon Slayer mate story with your favorite ships! Mainly Nalu with some cappy, Gajevy, Miraxus, Roguerva, RoWen, StingYu. Warning there will be smutty goodness eventually! I'll be updating every friday hopefully; this is my first fanfic! Warning this takes place after the Alverez War.
1. A Storm is Brewing

The Dragon King

The day started like any other; Natsu and Gray starting a brawl which the entire guild had no hesitation in joining. Of course some idiot decided to throw a table, which Levy and I were able to dodge. However, as luck would have it, the table hit the end of Erza's table sending her strawberry cake flying. The entire guild went silent as the plate shattered on the ground and turned as one towards the horror.

"You're DEAD," Erza growled requipping into her purgatory armor.

"Levy laughs while I shake my head, "Some things will never change."

"So Lu, what did you want to talk to me about"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to come to the writer's conference with me? They …"  
"OH MY MAVIS! YES YES YES!," Levy launched herself at me.

"Hahaha alright we'll need to be there in a couple of days, they want me to sign copies of my book and answer reader's questions. I figure if we leave tomorrow morning we can relax, have a full day to walk the booths, and find some new books ourselves!"

Levy and I grin at each other like a couple kids at Christmas while sitting back down at our table. Looking over I see a pink head at the request board. "I'm guessing either Natsu forgot I'm leaving for the next week or he's hopefully looking for a solo mission.

"Aww you know he wouldn't leave without telling you," Mira giggled setting down our drinks.  
Levy smirked but left the comment alone, "So this convention is in Crocus?"  
"Yep, there's even a special train for it this year! The one for magnolia comes tomorrow bright and early," I say the last part with a groan as early mornings are not my favorite.

"Oh! You think you'll stay at the new Resort?" Mira's eyes began to sparkle, "There's suppose to be this AMAZING spa, fantastic restaurants, and a really unique water park!"

"Unfortunately, no, I'm not that big of a hotshot yet but I did get a reservation to one of restaurants! I've heard about the water park but it requires a special pass." I shrug at Levy.  
"What's so unique about it Mira?" Levy queried

"Well…"  
"Hey Luce, I found a job for us!" Natsu slaps a request on the table making all of us jump. I shake my head, while Levy mumbles something about should've bet money.

"Natsu I have that writer's conference to go to remember?" I sigh knowing what's next.

"But Lushi we're a team and that sounds boring," Happy said landing on Natsu's head.

"Which is why I asked Levy to come with me, she'll actually appreciate it," I say. "You and Natsu can just go on a job without me," I huff crossing my arms over my chest.

Natsu and Happy are giving me the biggest puppy dog eyes I just know it, but I refuse to look at them. I will not cave I will not. Natsu tries to move in front of me, trying to get me to look at him. "Come on Luce, it's my birthday in a couple of days."

I straighten my shoulders steeling my resolve and look at him, "I know and I promise to bring you an amazing present and I'll spend an entire day doing anything you want. I'll cook for you; go fishing with you and Happy. I'll even go on any job you want; all without complaining."

"Hmmm," Natsu tapped his fingers on his chin thinking it over.

I raise my eyebrow when a thought crosses his face, "what." Natsu turns and whispers into the blue cat's ear. Happy grins and chuckles, "that's a great idea!"

"Ok we want all of that aaaaannnnnnnnnndddddddddd we get to stay IN your bed …WITH you!" Natsu and Happy said the last part together with satisfied smirks.

My jaw drops, Levy just giggles, and Mira…."Oh My!" covers her mouth and hearts appear in her eyes.

I turn back to tell them absolutely not only to see the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes I have ever seen. Ugh right to the heart; I'm toast. I rub my face with my hands in defeat while Natsu and the furball start doing a victory dance which ended up making us all break out in laughter. 

Later that day…

Everyone has gone for the day except for Mira, Cana, and Master.  
"Come on Cana time to close up." Mira smiled walking over to the brunette expecting to have to pry a barrel from her hands only to see not a drink in sight.

"Cana?" Mira looked over to see Cana focusing on a tarot reading and deep frown on her face.

"Get Master," Cana whispered, "Something is wrong."


	2. Wheels are Turning

Chapter 2

The First thing I notice when waking is the smell of smoke and ash. Then I realize how warm I am. And finally; the cherry on top; there's the weight of an arm around my waist along with a pressure on my chest. I crack my eyes open knowing exactly what I'd see. A half-naked fire dragon with his head on my chest.

My annoyance level slowly begins to climb along with my embarrassment; when what does he do?! He starts to nuzzle, burying his face completely in my boobs. I almost pass out! Seriously! What does he think I am his personal freaking pillow!

I growl and shove him off the edge of the bed. I smirk as I hear a groan from the floor. "Hehehehe," I look over to see Happy giggling into his paws perched on my pillow.

Happy hops down to join me under the covers and I see him start to say something. "Say anything and you'll join him on the floor," I growl and he shuts right up; it's a freakin miracle!

I'm about to fall back asleep when I remember the TRAIN! I fly out of bed and make a dash for the bathroom. I showered in record time; hop out only to see I forgot clothes….again. I sigh wrapping myself in a towel and peek out the door.

The bed is empty no Happy, no Natsu hmmmm… I shrug, grab my clothing and change. I reach for my bag only its not there. I look around my bedroom; I sigh knowing that hairball and the pyro took it.

Good thing I know them so well; I smirk opening my closet to pull out my back up bag. Leaving a note on my desk for the two goofballs, I hitch my bag over my shoulder and make a run for the train station.

Levy and I almost run right into each other; her hair is disheveled, her cheeks are red, and …. "is that a HICKEY!" I shriek.

The tiny solid script mage tackles me to the ground slapping a hand over my mouth while looking around the station to see if anyone heard me. Once she confirmed no one was even around to hear me she hisses at me, "shut up or I will not tell you anything!"

"Okay okay," I mumble under her hand. Levy glares at me but removes her hand and helps me stand up. I apologize to her for making a scene as we board the train. Once we make it to our seats I check the whole cabin for a flying cat and a dragon slayer. I meet Levy's eyes and she raises an eye brow at my actions. "Natsu and Happy stole my bag this morning, but I had a backup ready to go. They are probably wondering why I haven't tracked them down. They'll probably go back to my apartment, see my note run here, and try to come with.

By the end of my rant Levy's shoulders are shaking as she tries and fails to suppress her laughter. "What did the note say Lu?" Levy gasps wiping away her tears of mirth. I smirk, "Guess you guys will have to pay me back for all the new clothes I'll have to buy in Crocus since you stole my bag." Now Levy and I are both cracking up, knowing those two will be horrified at the thought of spending food money on something like clothes. They settle into their seats as the train begins to leave the station.

Meanwhile…..

A pink haired dragon slayer and a blue exceed are making their way to a certain guild giggling evilly. "Lushi spent all day packing she's gonna be so mad when she can't find it." Happy says as he stops laughing at their prank and starts picturing an angry celestial mage. "Ummmm Natsu maybe we should put it back."

"Nah Luce won't be that mad," Natsu shakes his head opening the bag to rifle through it; then sees a note, "huh what's this?" Natsu pauses; Happy gets closer and peeks over his partner's shoulder.

"You guys are so DEAD!"

Natsu starts sweating, "she knew." A shiver went down Happy's spin, "maybe if we give it back to her before she leaves she'll think we were just carrying it for her?"

They look at each other, close the bag, and run towards a certain blonde's apartment. The people of Magnolia look on in amusement as the pair race towards their goal. Without any hesitation the pair flies right to her window. They peer in seeing the bedroom empty, opening the window, and hoping on the bed. "Maybe she's still in the shower," Happy whispers.

Natsu flops onto the bed then tilts his listening, "she's not in there." He slowly gets up and checks to make sure. "Natsu look there's another note on her desk!"

Both Happy and Natsu yell in horror, "OUR FOOD MONEY!" Natsu jumps out the window and Happy grabs him midair.

"Max speed little buddy!"

"AYE SIR"

They make it to the station in record time only to see it completely empty. They scramble over to the ticket booth, "Where's the special train to Crocus!"

"Oh it's already gone, sorry boys but you've missed it. Should've been here on time," the old man behind the counter shrugs apologetically.

Natsu and Happy sink to the ground and wail, "noooooo our food money!"


	3. Troubles a Foot!

As a huge thank you for the great reviews and encouragement I'm posting two chapters this week. Sorry they're short, they look so much long in Word lol! The chapters will get longer! Thank you for all your patience! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

Early that very morning Mira, Master, Laxus, Gildarts, and Cana all gather in Master's office. Laxus rubs his face, "so what you're saying is there is some impending doom coming to the members in our guild? But you don't know exactly when or what is going to happen?"

Cana lets out an exasperated sigh, "for the last time Sparky my cards are not all knowing!" Laxus grumbles and shoots the card mage a glare.

"What we do know is all the guild members are in danger but only if we don't gather them all together by when?" Mira pipes up sweetly looking to Cana.

"Well my cards mention three different possible times; the shortest being in a week." Laxus throws up his hands, "But after a lot of multiple readings it's come down to the dragon slayers being the deciding factor. So the multiple times don't really matter at this point." Cana sticks her tongue out at a certain Dragon Slayer within the room.

"Hmmm, how exactly are they a deciding factor?" Gildarts steps between the two.

"Every time I ask my cards the answer is always the Death card," Mira gasps at Cana's words. Cana smiles, "Death has multiple meanings and in this case rebirth. However, before this rebirth there is to be a lot of destruction."

Master clears his throat, "so what you are saying is in a week the dragon slayers will be on the war path and it only comes for our guild? What of the dragon slayers in Sabertooth and Crime Sorciere?"

"All I know is the dragon slayers all end up here somehow. So my suggestion is to lock them all up and keep them separated," Cana said looking to Laxus. "If you have a better idea I would love to hear it."

"I know you'd never suggest this without looking for any other way," The Lightning Dragon Slayer frowns looking at Cana then to Master. "I may understand and I'm sure Wendy might, but I doubt any of the others will."

Everyone grimaces thinking of the tantrum the Fire and Iron Dragon Slayers will undoubtedly throw.

"Mira and Laxus take Wendy to Porlyusica while there explain to them what is happening. Have Porlyusica make a sleeping draft enough for Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and Cobra. Mira from there contact Yukino and Minerva. They can decide if Sting and Rogue will go quietly or if they need the potion."

"Laxus if they decide to need the potion I need you to deliver as fast as you can. Then get back here as soon as possible. Gildarts, I need you to bring the Thunder Legion, Gray, and Juvia in here immediately." The S class mage is out the door before the sentence is finished.

Master turns to Cana, "start using your cards to track down Crime Sorciere. Once Erza is back from her mission today you and she will go meet Mira. The three of you should be able to handle Cobra. Now I want you to make sure Jellal and his crew can find somewhere to hold him. If they have him covered get back here, I have a feeling we are going to need all the help we can get holding our Slayers."

"Master," Kinana popped her head into his office noticing all those within she lowers her head, "my apologies I didn't know anyone was here yet." She goes to leave when Mira grabs her arm and pulls her in. Master lifts a questioning brow at her actions.

"Kinana you mentioned you and Erik are dating right?" Mira smiles at the blushing girl. "Yes," Master's eyebrows shoot up his forehead and Laxus looks at Mira shaking his head with a smile on his lips.

Mira looks to Master who nods and she explains the entire situation to the girl.

"What we're asking is would you know where he is and do you think he agree to being locked up?"

Kinana tapped her chin thinking about it, "have him listen to Cana's thoughts. Show him what you believe will happen and I think he will listen to you. They are here," Kinana points to a spot on a map hanging on Master's wall.

"We'd ask you to go but we need it to look as normal around here as possible so Natsu and Gajeel won't catch on," Master explains. Kinana nods and turns to Master, "I came to tell you Erza has returned from her solo mission early."

"Wonderful," Master smiles to everyone, "You all know your assignments." Everyone marched out of his office.

Meanwhile Gildarts is pulling the requested guild mates from their beds with specific instructions to see Master immediately.

Master's office once again filled, "What's this about Gramps?" Gray says what's on everyone's mind.

"Well my children we have some serious planning to do and very little time to do it in I'm afraid."


	4. Daydreaming

Sorry for the late upload! Life I tell yea! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and comments they really help motivate me! Just a heads up through out this story it will be flickering to different points of view I promise to do my best not to make it confusing! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Soo Levy, how's it going with Gajeel?" I try really hard to not to smirk as I look over at her. Her face slowly turns crimson as she tries to stutter a reply, "f-f-f-fine."

She'd told me all about their first night together after the Alveraz War. I smile at how happy she's been, however they haven't announced their relationship to the public yet.

Levy sighs, "it's fantastic but lately he's getting ….ummm how do I put it, well territorial."

I look at her confused, "how so? Can you give me some examples?"

She chews on her bottom lip, "It wasn't so bad at first but its slowly getting worse. He has to be touching me anytime Jet or Droy are anywhere near me. And the few nights I actually stay at my place he always sneaks in, which I mean I don't mind but gods if Erza were to catch us we'd both be dead. Then this morning I was getting ready to leave and he ambushed me. I mean the sex was great but look at me Lu!" Levy pulls up all her hair and I gasp, her neck is covered in hickeys and they are dark almost bruise like.

"Do they hurt?" I whisper.

She shakes her head, "that's one of the weird things I absolutely loved it but man he went overboard. Plus he made me promise to have at least one showing so ummmm… well." Her face flushes as she looks at the floor she mumbles, "He said so everyone would know I'm his."

My jaw hit the floor; I mean what do you say to something like that?

"I'm actually hoping to find a book in Crocus on Dragons and or Dragon Slayers that might help me out," Levy says quietly. Wringing her hands she looks at me, "he's just doesn't seem like himself but I can't put my finger on it. I tried asking him if something was wrong and he paused like he was going to say something then just shook his head at me, "Nah I'm fine shrimp." I want to, no I need to know."

She turns her determined eyes to me and I nod, "I'll help you search all over Crocus if we need to." Levy and I share a smile then begin planning which stores to hit first.

Once we arrive in Crocus, we gather our things and leave the train only to see my editor waving a sign with my name. I wave as we make our way over to her, "Hi Mika I wasn't expecting to be picked up."

"Oh Lucy there's been a switch up I'm so glad you decided to come early!" Mika said looking flustered, "Another author couldn't make it so they offered up a prime spot for the next new author who could be here this afternoon!" She was practically vibrating with excitement, "the new spot it ….it's at the largest bookstore in all of Fiore!"

My mouth drops," but my spot was at that cute little café! The owners were so nice; I mean it's a great opportunity. Those people were looking forward to having me…..I I'm sorry I can't do it."

Looking up from my feet expecting my Editor to be in tears or ripping her hair out only to see her smiling proudly at me. I look over at Levy to make sure I'm not the only one confused she just shrugs her shoulders at me and we both look back at Mika.

Her grin is huge now, "Lucy you weren't taking some random author's spot you were taking Hiro Mashima's spot! The # 1 Author in your genre Lucy! Now I knew how you felt so even though it killed me I told his agency the dilemma. Hiro himself is going to take your spot! So that little café is going to become famous the owners are going to be over the moon!" She was doing a little dance and clapping her hands as my jaw was dropped to the ground.

Levy grabs my arm, "oh Lu, this sounds too good to be true!" She shoots me a grin, "and while you're signing and answering your fans I can do my research."

"Oh and one more thing I've got a couple special passes for that new water park as a gift from the agency for you!" Levy and I share a smile," Well I guess we're going to find out what makes it so unique first hand!"

We all make our way to our hotel to clean up, grab some food, and head over to the library. All these major authors were going to here and then there was little ole me. I started fidgeting on our way over and suddenly I felt a familiar warm presence soothe me. I look around me thinking maybe Natsu did make the train, only he wasn't there. Then I hear a whisper, "I'll always be here for you."

I look around thinking he had to be playing a joke on me only to have Levy raise her brows at me questioningly. I shake my head at her, "it's nothing." We continued to make our way to the library, but all weirdness aside I felt better a little more confident.

Meanwhile, back in Magnolia a certain pink haired wizard lay dreaming on a riverbank while his little buddy tried to out fish him. He was dreaming of Lucy, a grin spread across his face at the thought of pulling a prank on her. He began to tiptoe behind her and as he reached to scare the bejesus out of her he caught the stressed out look on her face. Concern flashed through him as he took in his surroundings he realized he was in Crocus with Levy and Lucy. They were walking down a street and Lucy was fidgeting with her hair, then her bag, and finally chewing on her lip these were all signs she was close to a major melt down.

He automatically reached out to hug her not knowing if she'd feel it or not. She started to look around and he just knew she felt it. He leaned in and whispered, "I'll always be here for you." Seeing her shoulders relax he smiled, then was forced awake by a slimy slap to the face. "What the..," he wiped his face to find Happy grinning like he won the ultimate prize. "Natsu look at the monster I caught!" I look down to see this tiny little minnow.

"Did it fall off cause all I see is bait on the end of your line," I snicker. Happy gasps, "oh yea let's see you do better!" Dream forgotten the two spent the rest of the day in a serious fishing war.

Little did they know that this was only the beginning of what would change their entire lives.


	5. Special kind of Prison

As promised the chapters are slowly getting longer and longer! Thanks for the great reviews definitely lifts the spirits! I hope you guys all enjoy!

Chapter 5

Levy and I flop on our beds both exhausted from an overwhelming day. "Lu I know we have those reservations but…," I interrupt her. "I don't think I have the motivation even if it is for delicious food to go across town," we share a look of relief and understanding.

I let Levy have the bathroom first since I have a tendency to take my time. She calls out to me, "Hey Lu I filled the tub for you!" I sigh in relief and strip as I make my way to the bathroom making sure to fold everything into a neat pile. I crawl into the tub for a nice soak as she finishes getting dressed.

Levy walks out just in time for the knock on our door. She opened the door for our room service and sat her tray on her bed while cracking open another book.

"Hey Lev, I'm sorry I forgot to ask about your search I got all caught up in the madness of the day." I look at her hopefully while toweling my hair dry, "did you find anything?"

I burst into laughter at the sight of Levy looking like a chipmunk with a burger poised in front of her mouth. She looks at me sheepishly swallowing she mumbles, "I forgot to eat today."

I smile at her and open my mouth to crack a joke when my own stomach lets out a yowl of hunger. I look down, "traitor." Levy cracks up at my antics and points to my burger and shake. I drool at the sight wiping my mouth as I make for the food, "any who from the pile on your bed you found something."

Levy grimaces at my comment causing me to raise my brow, "well I actually bought these for my personal library. I only found this one on dragons and slayers." She holds up a slim simple leather bound book. "I was able to speak with the libraries book collector and he told me there was a rumor of a complete works on nothing but slayers but it has been lost for centuries. Said this book might lead us to finding it and I had to promise to let him know what we find if anything."

"Wow, Lev and how much did that bad boy cost you?" I ask prepared for the worst. Levy shoots me a shining smile, "That's the best part!"

She squeals hopping onto my bed, "when I introduced myself he almost wept with happiness! I guess he just sent a request to Master for my help on a couple different texts and he'd already lost interest in this one that in exchange for some work I got it for free!" I grabbed her and we did a squealing happy dance before we settled in to see if some mystery would be revealed.

Meanwhile….

"Hey Natsu have you seen Mira she promised me a HUUUUUGE fish if I told her what happened this morning," Happy sings while landing on the table in front of me.

"I don know little Buddy, why she want ta'know that stuff anyway" I mumble while scarfing down some flames. Happy shrugs, "Maybe she's catching the weirdness disease from Lucy." We laugh then get sad because Luce isn't even here to yell at us. "We could take a job," Happy suggests.

"Nah, wouldn't be the same" I pout.

"Oh Happy, Mira said she'll have to get you that fish later she ended up having to do a supply run. So she'll be back later. She said she'll even give you two to make up for it!" Kinana smiles while setting down my second order of flaming chicken.

Happy pouts then considers the extra fish for the wait, "hmmmm." His stomach growls and starts to look down. "Hey Little Buddy let's go fishing!"

"AYE SIR!" Natsu chows down his food, in a way he knew would gross out a certain celestial mage, then he and happy book it out of the guild hall with a task in mind.

Kinana takes a sigh in relief and thinks "thank goodness, at least I don't have to distract them." While in the back corner Gajeel's eyes narrow at the barmaid. He was already in a bad mood since Shrimp was on a trip with Bunny Girl and now he was wondering why Kinana was so wound up. Something was going on he could sense it in the air. If salamander wasn't being such a block head about bunny girl he'd have picked up on it too.

Just as he was about to go scare the answers out of her Lily came up from the basement where he saw Juvia go earlier, and he was banned from, with a determined look. Changing direction I was about to follow when Lily stopped and looked around saw me and headed straight for me. "There you are Gajeel, Juvia and I spoke with Master and convinced him you need to be a part of this. Now you need to remain calm and not say a word just follow me downstairs."

"Gihi, can't get it done without me eh?" I shut up and gawk at all the runes going down the stairs. Can't read a word of it but there's a hell of a lot of em'. Ring after ring about every ten steps or so, "what the hell is Master cooking up down here?"

Lily shoots me a look and shushes me, "sound will activate these." I narrow my eyes but move a little quicker. Master isn't messing around; something big is going down. We finally reach the bottom and I stare up at these gigantic doors that just radiate power. "This is where they kept the first master's body," Lily changes into his battle form and pushes open the doors.

I walk in to see Lily speaking with freezer burn, Juvia, and Freed at a table in the middle of the room. Bixlow and the Stone Witch are building what looks like four stone cells. "Lily, what is this?" I grumble not liking the sight of it. "We've got jail cells what are you building these for?"

Everyone jumps looking at me and turning away with guilty expressions, well except Juvia and Lily. He just looks worried and Juvia is sad as she makes her way over to me.

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia needs you to know none of this is to hurt anyone merely to prevent them from hurting themselves, and the town. This does not in any way change anyone's opinion about our Nakama. Cana-san received a warning through her cards." I gulp, "Gajeel-kun knows since the war Cana-san does a reading once a week to check for anything that may harm the guild."

I nod and she takes a deep breath willing to get all the words out, "well Cana-san read that something is going to affect the Dragon Slayers within the next couple of days and Juvia means all of them. First through third generation; something is going to cause all of you to go on a huge rampage. And Juvia does mean country destroying kind of rampage." My eyes widen and look around the room with a growing unease.

"How long," I growl looking at them. "Like Juvia said in a couple days," Freed speaks calmly sensing the change in attitude.

"No! How-"My shout is cut off by Gray, "Master said it would be a week tops." Freed makes a face of understanding. "I apologize I did not know you were asking how long you would be in here."

Evergreen pipes up, "we would never have agreed to this but Laxus gave us a direct order. None of us like the idea of locking up our Nakama saving the country or not." I nod to her understanding it's her way of comforting.

"Does Natsu know?" I look to Frost Bite only to see him gawking at me.

"Are you insane he'd go on the rampage just for the fun of it." I frown, "I don't think you're giving Salamander enough credit. If he thought anyone would get hurt from this he'd go in willing."

"Well it's too late, Kinana already gave the sleeping draft it should take effect in about an hour. He'll be out for the next day or so." Lily sighed.

"So why tell me all this, if you have a sleeping potion already on hand?" I growl at the idea of someone messing with my food.

"Well Laxus and Wendy are helping get the other slayers under lock and key. We needed a slayer to help ensure there was no weak point in this structure." Bixlow says while hanging from the ceiling.

"Gihi, what if I use the info to escape." I grin as Snow Pants rolls his eyes. "Please like we'd let you see everything we plan on using." I snort alright bring it on what do you have." Gray looks a little surprised while Juvia and Freed share a smile.

A few hours later…Gajeel is lying on his cot in the cell he claimed for himself, growling at the snoring the pink haired dragon slayer is letting ripe. Just as he's about to suffocate the idiot with a pillow the doors open to reveal Laxus and Wendy.

They both look around their new home for the next week or so. Laxus stoic as ever stares at the snoring beast's cell, "I'll be amazed if one of us doesn't kill him for that alone."

"Gihi, I may have just been thinking of doing just that, but it would be impossible with these on," holding up my wrist with the seal stone cuff. "Then again I was thinking of using his pillow."

Laxus's lip twitched, for him that's the same as a full belly laugh. "I see they didn't use the sleeping draft on you." I raise my brow on at them, "nah I helped build the cage shrimp would be pissed if I didn't. There are bracelets for both of ya' on your cots." I jerk my chin in towards the other blocks. "Master said he'd be down in a few to give us the run down then we can fill Natsu in later."

"Ugh.. fill me in on what?"


	6. Never Enough

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews :)

Ember Reverie: I love how Laxus has grown and changed through the series! Oh yea Gildarts is definitely there for a reason :D

savwafair: you get part of your wish hehe

Larissa: I'm glad you're excited for what happens next!

PS to the guest that left the rude review I stick my tongue out at you sir or madam. This is my story and I'll write it how I want. You don't like it well na na na boo boo I don't care.

Chapter 6

Natsu's POV

My body feels sluggish and my heads pounding; I hear metal face talking something about Master and filling me in. I groan, "Ugh.. fill me in on what?" I crack open an eyeball, "Where the heck am I?" I look around the cell and walk out the door to see we're in a familiar room I just can't place it.

Then feel a hand on my wrist then my forehead, "Nastu how are you feeling?" Wendy looks at me with concern.

"Screw how he's feeling! How the hell is he even awake?! I was told flame-breath would be out until tomorrow. There's no way that old bat messed up that potion." Gajeel bellows, growling and pointing a finger at me.

"Wanna go screw head!" I growl moving around Wendy; instead she grabbed my arm. "Why are you so upset Gajeel? I know Ms. Porlyusica made it special just for Dragon Slayers. Let me examine him and then we can let me know what happened."

"He's worried about the other slayers, the potion was supposed to be used on them too. And if Natsu already woke up what if the other's weren't in their cells yet?" Laxus calmly explains.

"What he said," Gajeel grunts.

"Other slayers? What the hell is going on?" I demand my magic flaring up aaaaaaannnnddddd nothing. No flame, no smoke nothing. "What the HELL?" I look down and there's that stupid cuff from Tartarus.

"Oh! It could be the fire in his belly!" Wendy taps her finger to her chin. She completely ignores me freaking out and turns to the others, "since Natsu's naturally warmer than everyone else I bet that has something to do with it. We didn't even think of tailoring that potion to each specific slayer." Wendy's slowly working herself up.

Gajeel pats Wendy on the head, "No sweat kid it'll work out. I doubt the others will be able to burn through it."

"QUIT IGNORING ME!" I bellow only to have a hand slapped over my mouth. "SSSHHHH," Gajeel looks around the room and I follow his gaze to see runes fading from the ceiling. "If you get too worked up in here Salamander those runes will take you out."

I lick his hand to get it off of me, "screw it your dead Lava Breath!"

"Now, now my children we don't have much time." Master looks over the room then nodding to a small table set up. After we take our seats, "so what's going on Gramps?"

"I'm going to get to that, however I have to say I'm surprised to see you awake Natsu Porlyusica made that potion twice as strong for you."

Wendy gasped, "But I thought they were all the same! Natsu let me check on you it was weird that you burned through the normal potion but a double dose is really bad." She reached for me and hissed pulling back her hand. "Natsu I can't even touch you, your burning up!"

"Huh?" I look at myself and sure enough I left hand prints burned into the table, "What the..?"

"Hmmmm seems like something really is going to happen. Not that I doubted Cana's cards, but it seems to be out of your control ay Natsu?" Gramps walks over to me with his hands behind his back studying the burns. "I think you'll need more than a few of those sealing stone cuffs."

"First I need some answers Gramps everyone else knows what's going on."

"Alright, alright! Cana came to me last night and told me all dragon slayers were going to go berserk, destroying all of Fiore. She told me we needed to keep the slayers from all meeting up together. However she wasn't able to determine what exactly causes the change just that it happens within the next few days." All of us quiet, hanging on every word, waiting for him to continue.

"I sent Erza and Mira with a potion to Crime Sorciere for Cobra, they have reported Cobra went into a cell at the Magic Council willingly. Yukino agreed that Sting would have to be knocked out, while Rogue was willing to be caged. So that just leaves our Slayers; we used our resources to create this special cell with Gajeel's assistance. I will let him tell you the things you need to know, however you need to be aware that he does not know everything. We kept quite a few very lethal things from him. Nothing we have will kill you however you must understand you cannot leave this room. I apologize for this but it is for the safety of the entire countries citizens." He bows to us looking sad.

"No worries Gramps!" I grin, "we understand." I see all of us nod and smile at the old man.

"Gihi, now for the fun part; first as you can see Tartarus gave us some lovely ideas. We each have sealing stone cuffs, Freed brought 4 for each of us. I thought he was being a worried wort so I only put one on myself and Salamander. But seeing as its already not holding him in check I guess we should put them all on." I scowl at Gajeel but kept silent waiting for him to finish.

"Now Freed said if we get too rowdy the runes in the room will disable us and lock us in our cells for an hour." Gajeel explained looking already annoyed at the prospect.

"Oh!" Wendy giggles, "So it's like a time out."

Laxus just grunts and waves his hand for metal head to continue. "Before any food can appear a gas will fill the room taking away our senses. He didn't tell me how the food would get here and I didn't ask. Our senses will return to us within moments. Now our cells have some of our personal things in it for "comfort" (lug nut emphasizes this with finger quotes) as the Rain Woman put it." This caused all of us to smile knowing Juvia would put her foot down about making sure everyone was comfortable.

"There is a bathroom in each cell cause no one with our nose needs to be contained in a funk… right Salamander." I feel his eyes glaring at me, "yea yea." I wave him off.

"Security wise you cannot open any doors that includes the other cells. You can open your own only if it allows you to. Every cell is also equipped with a silencer so if you don't want anyone to hear you, you can activate it. There are lacramas everywhere and someone will always be listening or watching them. There is one lacrama for us to use when bored, along with board games, some movie lacramas, and books."

Master nods, "very good! Everyone in the guild knows what is happening, expect those out of missions. They will be informed upon their arrival and added into rotation for watch duty. No one is going on any jobs for the next week or so, at least not until this matter is resolved. I'm having the Exceeds stay in the guild for the time being so no need to worry."

I smile knowing Happy would be in heaven, getting to stay the night with Carla. Master ensured we had our cuffs on then brought in some food. "Natsu I'm sorry you have to spend your birthday in here, but Mira and I agreed you can have whatever you want to eat for an entire day as our way of making it up for missing the party we originally had planned."

"Nah just move the party back gramps and maybe some of Mira's Ghost Pepper Cake!" I grin at least Luce won't miss out on it then. Plus maybe I can trick her into eating some cake; her face would be priceless!

As we all settle in for our stay I hear Wendy sigh, "time is definitely going to move slowly in here. How will we know what time it is or even what day it is?"

I see Laxus making his way to the small living area set up for us and he picked up a lacrama. He started fiddling with it and grunting in annoyance before setting it back down in front of Wendy. She looked at it and smiles, "Thank you so much Laxus!"

Curiously I got up to see what exactly he did for the Wendy only to find the Lacrama showing the view from the top of the guildhall overlooking the lake. It wasn't perfect but it definitely helped, I smile and ruffle Wendy's hair earning me a giggle.

Once we all ate dinner and I was practically bouncing off the walls with energy, "Oi metal face wanna spar?"

"Gihi, let's see how far we get before we get chucked into our rooms!" We moved the couches aside to make room as Laxus grumbles calling us idiots but still sits back to watch.

Back in Crocus…..

Lucy and Levy are both frustrated and excited at the new information they had come across. While it was more than they had known before it was still so little and left them with even more questions.

_Dragons and Their Slayers_

_Content_

1\. _Different Types and Categories_

2\. _Physical Attributes_

3\. _Dietary Needs_

4\. _Mating_

Lucy's POV

Levy and I of course immediately jump to the 4th chapter to find it only had one page. Our shoulders slump but continue to read:

_Dragons do not have a single mate nor do they raise their young together. Meanwhile Slayers have only one true mate and are destined to find them. We have heard mention the Dragons had made a deal with the *Fates so they would not be turned away from their society. They say Dragons have done this in hopes it will assist in preventing dragonification as to be accepted by one of their own kind helps Slayers remember they are human._

_Dragon Slayers have a special ceremony for claiming their mate and once done it cannot be undone. It is said that in this ceremony the intended mates exchange a piece of their souls forever binding them together. This will allow the souls to find each other in this life and everyone here after._

_Normally the finding of one's mate is done only after the Slayers body has gone through maturity. Please see Chapter 2 for Maturity stages. If a slayer has met their mate before maturity they will simply develop a strong friendship due to lack of hormonal drive._

_I must apologize as this is all the information I could collect on this subject. _

_*Fates are as mythical as Dragons themselves are beings that assist in weaving the destiny of the world _

_*Note* While not much is known about Dragon and Slayer breeding habits we have discovered there is an entire book written on this subject alone however it is on an island no one seems able to find._

Levy and I exchange a frustrated look and quickly flip to Chapter 2 hoping the Physical Attributes would help. Sighing in a little relief their seemed to be a little more information:

_Chapter 2 Physical Attributes_

_Dragons while each kind has specific attributes they all have a great many in common. Individual attributes will be listed amongst their category and kind in Chapter 1. While the first Chapter was more focused on dragons themselves this will focus more on Slayers._

_Dragons have life spans in centuries although rarely see old age due to power and territorial struggles. …._

I sigh looking at levy who is engrossed into the chapters ahead. I get up and grab my wind reader glasses off my desk and hand them to her. "Sorry Lev I'm way too tired to read all of that, could you do a quick read and give me some highlights."

Levy shoots me a happy grin, "thank goodness I was starting to skip words trying to find the important stuff and you know I hate doing that!" She snags my glasses and is off to the races flipping through not just chapter 2 but the entire book. I get up, grab our plates, and set them outside for the room service to pick up. Once I resituated myself on the bed Levy snaps the book closed and lets out a sigh.

"Well…."


	7. Best Friends and More

Warning a little heat near the end of the chapter pretty mild mannered compared to what's coming hehe.

Ember Reverie: I love that you get Natsu so well! I laughed thinking about him being contained in there with Gajeel and Laxus. Probably their worst nightmare haha.

NaLuAlways26: awww thank you as an avid reader myself hearing you binged on this makes me crazy happy!

: Thank you I try to make sure I update every friday :)

savwafair: great! I tried really hard to make that part not a pain or boring to read. I'm not a huge fan of so much detail it puts you to sleep.

Alright once again thanks for reading and the support I appreciate it all! Here's chapter 7 I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 7

"In answer to my problem if a Dragon Slayer has not already claimed their mate they become more aggressive and possessive of their chosen when and or if another slayer is going through their maturity stages." Levy starts to tap her chin thinking a little.

"Well then it could be because of Wendy right? She's about the right age to go from girl to a full grown woman?" I say but tilt my head thinking for some reason it just doesn't sound right. "I mean all the other slayers are too old to just now be hitting…?" I stop seeing Levy shake her head.

"Female Slayer's actually mature faster and more smoothly than male's," she smirks, "just like with all species."

I laugh then get serious and see Levy do the same, "Oh!" I turn to see a triumphant look on her face. "Has anything strange happened with Natsu lately?" I scrunch my face about to immediately deny it but what happened early gives me pause and then I start to really think about it. "Well actually," I explain what happed earlier the best I can then start listing every little thing I can think of.

"Ok as odd as this sound I keep finding little presents everywhere and I ask Natsu about it but he never answers just smiles. For example I find flowers all over my apartment not like big bunches or all at once. Just a random wildflower here or there; like on top of my dresser or my desk. Then a couple months ago he blew up my kitchen trying to make something and refused to say what but I found a recipe from Mira for my favorite chocolates. These are just a few things off the top of my head, now why are you asking?"

Levy smirks, "well it sounds like a certain dragon slayer is ma-tur-ing!" She ended that fun sentence in a sing song voice, which I immediately begin to deny while turning a red that would make a tomato proud. "No, no, no th-there's no way I-I he," I stutter with steam blowing out of my ears.

"Oh come on Lu! You have to know how he feels about you or at least how you feel about him! Think of all those moments through thick and thin; all of those extreme missions and life threatening moments. Not to mention you stopped dating a long time ago and don't tell me its cause no one asks you! Loki told me all about how he's had to help beat guys off of you with a stick."

"Wait," I hold up a finger and skipping over all the important stuff she just mentioned and focusing on the only life raft detail she gave me. I clear my throat, "When did you talk to Loki?!"

Levy pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at me, "I know what you're doing and I won't let this go but to answer your question. Loki was in the guild hall visiting with Gray when he randomly stood up said he had to go and poofed. He came back about 30 minutes later looking like he was ready to kill someone. He sat back down with Gray and with a big sigh thumped his head against the table."

"Gray asked him what was wrong and Loki told about the guys that were practically stalking you! Said it wasn't as bad now that you had quite modelling and you moving back to Magnolia really helped. Then Natsu was a big factor in keeping guys away from you something about a death glare? But Loki was all riled up then because some guy was harassing you but wasn't touching you so you were just putting up with it! Why Lu? If some jerk face is bothering you, you should've taken him down a peg!?"

I smile weakly at her knowing exactly when she's talking about, "it was some scrawny little pre-teen trying to look cool in front of his buddies. And he didn't say anything I hadn't heard a million times before so I was just ignoring him but then he grabbed me. I was shocked and my adrenaline spiked a bit which is what attracted Loki." I laugh, "You should have seen this kids face when Loki appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed him by the ear and asked where his house was! One of his friends piped up and Loki dragged him home and made him tell his mom exactly what he'd been saying to Lucy." I giggled at the memory.

Levy smiles looking relieved, "Oh wow! Boy did he ever exaggerate but then again it is Loki." We share a chuckle and I sigh knowing there's no way around this conversation but then again its Levy maybe talking it out will feel good.

"You're right I've known for a while now about how I feel for Natsu." I take a deep breath and launch into my dilemma knowing if I stop I won't be able to get it all out. "I've always had a crush on him, I mean how could I not?! He not only brought me into this life and gave me a home; he helped mold me into who I am. I thought I had contained all of my feelings into a box and threw away the key cause ….Well look at him he's not clueless but he doesn't give a thought or even show an interest in romance. Then he up and disappears on me and I have an entire year alone to stew."

I huff thinking of all the anger I felt at first then the sheer loneliness, "that little box didn't stand a chance under all the pressure I put it under, all the questions and memories dancing through my head. So much happened to us I barely had the time to process it all and then when I did I just laughed at how stupid I'd been." I chuckle and shake my head, "I had fallen in love with him so long ago and just ignored it, well not ignored but it just hung out in the back of my mind. I slowly stopped kicking him and Happy out not only out of the apartment but out of my bed."

I blush knowing the pervy smirk she's giving me and just continue to stare at the ceiling. "He had a drawer at my place, we grocery shopped together, cooked together, ate together. We were a family and I was ok with just that I didn't think I needed more. Then they were gone and I realized I do need more but is he willing to give me more? Does he even know what more is? Next thing I know he pops back up and we're off again on another whirlwind adventure."

"We got everyone back together then the whole Alverez mess happened and now it's like there's this wall in between us." I growl frustrated, "I know it isn't just him it's on my end too. I mean how do I go back to how we were? Not to mention how he's changed!" My face glows red thinking about how he was cuddling me this morning and just where his face had been.

"Ooh ho ho and what exactly just ran across your mind Lu?" Levy giggles, "That's an interesting shade of pink your sporting there, almost the same color I was when we were talking about my love life." I mutter what Natsu did under my breath hoping in vain that she wouldn't catch it or make me repeat myself.

"HE HAD HIS FACE WHERE?!" And that hope lived a short life, "Um in my chest?" I say looking anywhere but directly at her. "Lu just how often does he grope you in bed?" I squeak in protest meeting her gaze only to find a serious calculating look.

"Well before once maybe twice it was rare, but nowadays it's every time. It's the main reason I kick him out. I wake up to him completely wrapped around me with no regards as to where he's exactly wrapped or to what he's grabbing." I mutter embarrassed thinking of some of the positions I've woken up to lately. "This morning was modest if I compare it to the other times."

"If I were to guess I'd say it's Natsu that has Gajeel all up in arms, so to speak. I just don't understand why he's going through this so late? I mean Gajeel went through his stages within the first few months after the Edolas incident. Then Laxus well my guess is when he tried to take over the guild by force." She and I both wince at the memory. "I mean the maturity stages present themselves differently based on the slayer and the type of magic they wield."

She must have seen the curiosity written all over my face because she elaborated for me. "The book briefly mentions that it depends on the element for example: Laxus's first stage was big, flashy, and aggressive while Gajeel was quiet, stable, and made him sturdier as a person."

I nodded in understanding, "that all makes sense, so if I'm getting this right….. Oh god." I groan and smack my head into the bed.

"Yeah Natsu's is probably going to be loud, bright, and bold would be my guess." Levy laughs at my agony. "Anyway I don't think we quite have to worry about that just yet. Any ideas on what could've caused the delay?"

I tap my chin trying to think of an answer, "Could it have something to do with us being in stasis on Tenrou?" We think of it and both end up shaking our heads, "Or maybe he was so focused on finding Igneel that his stubbornness just pushed it back? And now that Igneel is no longer the highest priority…" We both become somber over the idea even though it fits.

"We can discuss it with Master and Natsu when we get back. If we're right then I'll talk about it with Gajeel."

"Why wait until after why not just talk to Gajeel either before or with the others?"

Levy nibbles her lip, "I just want to have all my ducks in a row for that particular conversation. Remember I tried bringing it up before and he told me to drop it which I obviously didn't."

I nod in understanding, "No worries Levy it'll all work it's self out!" We share a hug and a smile, "Now I don't know about you but I'm ready to pass out!"

"One more thing Lu," she takes my hand in hers, "it'll all work out with Natsu I just know it."

We share a soft smile, say our good nights, and crawl into bed before I turn out the light I see that it's almost midnight! Thinking how grateful I am that we have nothing to do but have fun tomorrow I sigh and drift off in an exhausted slumber.

Meanwhile in Magnolia….

After hours of sparing; that always seemed to get carried away; both Gajeel and Natsu are finally worn out. "Looks like we're the last ones standing Salamander," I turn to see metal freak is right Laxus and Wendy seemed to have sneaked off to their beds.

"I'm crashing ya pink haired freak, you better make it to your room to crash cause there ain't no way I'm listening to your loud ass snoring!" I'm suddenly too tired to even answer his snarky ass comment with one of my own.

I make my way to my room about to crawl into my bed but head for the shower for once. "Freaking Metal breath got his funk all over me." I growl not liking that I couldn't smell Luce anymore. I strip down planning to make this quick when I see a pink bottle with a note sitting on the shelf in the bathroom.

_"Natsu-san Juvia figured having something of Love-Rival's would help."_

I open the bottle and take a suspicious sniff knowing Juvia it could be anything. A sniff turns into a deep breath as I smell Lucy's scent. I was expecting her shampoo that she uses or her soap but this…. This is Luce without anything. I quickly hop into the shower with new vigor knowing I definitely owe Juvia one. I scrub my body with the warm comforting scent.

I smile just thinking of her promise to spend the entire day with us. Her beautiful sleepy face pops in my head; I wouldn't start the day any other way. My body responding at just the thought and the smell wasn't helping. Man my body is responding more and more; it was getting annoying. I mean I always had this kind of problem around Luce but lately it was getting down right crazy.

I sigh knowing I wouldn't be getting any sleep with my "problem" so I lean my back against the shower wall and think of Luce.


	8. Heated Dream

Nattie414: muahahaha maaaayyyybbbeeee ;)

nightfall252524: Thanks I appreciate it!

Ember Reverie: I know Loke is a huge flirt but really I think he just likes Lucy's reactions to his overbearing confessions to her. I feel like Levy has been on the other side of gajeel bottling up his emotions so she has a different view then Lucy does. Annnnndddd Juvia hahahaha she cracks me up. She esstenially had a lucy essence body wash made cause we all know she's a weeeeee bit crazy. I have no doubts she's have a bar of soap with Gray's essence.

I'm so sorry guys for the late post life be crazy! We have a huge Bass Tournament this weekend no that I really participate in that but there are food booths every where! Tried fried Oreos for the first time ever sad to say they were okay nothing like the shrimp tacos I found ...drooling just thinking about it. Anywho here's Chapter 8!

Chapter 8

Crocus –Levy

I gaze in wonder at the endless rows of books, a smile on my lips as I run my hands over them lovingly.

"Gihi, you and your books shrimp." I whip around to see Gajeel leaning against a table.

"At least you always know where to find me," I smile my heart picking up as he makes his way to me. He cups my face a tender look on his, "I'd be able to find you anywhere, because you're mine."

His eyes flash a glowing silver before leaning in for a kiss. His lips are firm against mine; I wrap my fists in his shirt pulling him down to deepen the kiss. He growls nipping at my lower lip causing me to gasp and open for him. As our sweet kiss morphs into a heated make out session my legs begin to tremble from stretching to meet him halfway.

Gajeel understands my problem and chuckles a little while scooping me up and walking towards a table. I instead wrap my legs around his waist forcing his hands to move from my thighs to my ass. I moan feeling him hard against me.

"SHHHHHH This is a library!" a voice from nowhere calls.

I flush crimson finally remembering just where we are and try to untangle myself but somebody wasn't having it. "Gajeel put me down this instant! We-we're in public!" I whisper harshly not wanting to get yelled at again.

He smirks at me but says nothing as he lowers me to the table. Thinking he was behaving I went to hop off the table only to be pinned down with his body as Gajeel leans in for another kiss. "Screw that how about we give them something to really complain about."

I shove my hands against his chest to force him to move to no avail when I slowly start to melt from his kisses. His hands running through my hair, his kisses turn to nibbles at my lips. Knowing what he wants I refuse to open my mouth because I also know once this kiss deepens I'm done for.

He growls against me curling his fists in my hair and pulling my head back causing me to gasp from the painful pleasure. He uses that moment to sweep his tongue into my mouth causing me to groan in defeat. "Shhhh," Gajeel presses his finger to my lips and continues on his way down my neck.

He finds my sensitive spot just below my ear and bites just hard enough to send a shiver through my whole frame. I know this is so wrong but it gets me too turned on knowing any second we could be caught. Fully distracted with his mouth I didn't notice his hand sliding under my dress until it touched the inside of my thigh. I squeeze my legs together hoping to slow him but knowing it was pretty futile.

I can feel his smirk against my neck, "you're attempts are getting weaker and weaker shrimp." His rough words cause me to tremble in anticipation. He slides his hand to the outside of my thighs up to my hips. I squeak feeling his fingers turn to metal and cut my underwear off. "Gajeel!" He silences me with a rough kiss and lightly runs the metal tipped fingers down my thighs. Light nips down my neck he climbs off of me and I feel disappointed, "wh-why are you stopping?"

"Gihi, I'm not shrimp I'm gonna make you scream my name so loud you get banned from this place." He grinned sliding me to the end of the table getting to his knees.

A lightbulb went off in my head finally figuring out just how he was intending to accomplish his task. My eyes narrow and I sit up, "Gaaaaaaajjjeeeeeeeelll! You are NOT doing that here!"

"Sshhhhhhhhhh"

I slap a hand over my mouth and start to hop off the table only to have his two hands strap down over my thighs. "Shrimp I need to taste you, your smell is driving me nuts," Gajeel growls out causing my next breath to freeze in my chest. I meet his eyes and a shiver of pleasure shoots through my body. He's looking at me with an almost desperate hunger I've never seen before.

I nod my head mesmerized as he slides his hands up my legs, lifting my dress over his head. He takes a deep breath and groans. I feel my face burn and lay back down in anticipation and nerves. I almost jump off the table at the first lick fully expecting him to start with his hands. I let a groan slip as his tongue finds my entrance and fills me while his fingers circle my clit.

"SSSSHHHHHH"

I bite my bottom lip has Gajeel eats me like a starved man. He's always been good but, "aaaaawwwww" I whimper feeling my orgasm begin to climb. I curl my legs around his head and use my palms to push myself closer. I thrust my hips riding his face causing his to growl knowing he loves to drive me to the brink and then pull away. He does this to me several times leaving me a whimpering mess on the table.

"Please Gajeel," I beg in whisper.

He growls against me, "say that you're mine." He pulls the dress and rips it down the middle, "scream my name and I'll give you exactly what you need." I growl fed up with waiting and have completely forgotten just where I am, "GAJEEL REDFOX! If you don't finish what you started I'll finish without you!"

He smiles and unzips his pants about to completely remove them when his eyes flash silver. He growls a warning then lets a furious snarl loose and he vanishes. I startle awake and am confused for a few minutes; shivering as the cool hotel room air touches my overheated skin. I look over and see Lucy in a similar state. We both look as though we ran a marathon.

Lucy looked at the clock and groaned, "Its freakin midnight why are we awake!" I flush crimson remembering just what I was dreaming, "I think I'll go take a shower then maybe have some tea to try and go back to sleep."

Lucy nods, "I'll start the tea and take a quick rinse after your out maybe my heart will stop trying to pound its way out of my chest."

Lucy's POV

I get up and start making a pot of tea as Lev hops in the shower. I sit down and flush thinking about the dream I just had. Not only with Levy in the room but it had been about Natsu! I guess that isn't too out of the norm but the things we did. I put a hand to my chest just feeling my heartbeat pick up again.

Levy comes out of the shower just as the tea pot starts to whistle, "I've got this you go rinse off." I send her a relieved smile and dash into the shower for once not taking very long. Levy just sat down with our cups as I walk out I smile and the shocked look on her face. "I know I know fastest shower you've ever seen me take."

We laugh relaxing drinking our tea; I see her chewing on her lip, "I don't know about you but I definitely need to talk about what just happened."

Levy pipes up, "Can I go first?" I nod and smile encouragingly. She spills her dream going into detail with a nervous excitement then builds up to the end and explained Gajeel's strange behavior.

"Oh my Mavis! The same thing happened to me!" Levy eyes go wide at my statement.

"Really? With who? And was it exactly the same or just a certain part?" Levy fires one question after another. I hold up my hands and she smiles guiltily.

"Ok with Natsu," I blush and she squeals, "and the ending was similar." I launch into my dream.


	9. Slow Burn

Katnibal94: Hope you like it :)

Nattie414: Thanks I love cliff hangers and teasers as a reader glad to know I'm hitting this just right. Oh no worries there will some Mira and Laxus smutty goodness ;)

Ember Reverie: Pure torture

Alright peeps some more light smut no worries there will be more later on. It's my first time writing this out any considerate feedback is appreciated! Trolls can go suck an egg.

Chapter 9

I'm sitting under a big beautiful oak tree surrounded by a huge meadow covered in blooming flowers. I sigh leaning against its trunk relaxing in a way I hadn't in a long time. The only thing that would make this better…. "Luce?" speak of the devil.

I turn to see the man in question plopping down next to me, bumping my shoulder. "Hey Natsu!" I smile, "Where's Happy?"

He looks confused and looks around, "I don' know? Hmmm probably with Carla?" He scratches the back of his head, "Come ta think of it where are we?"

I smile, "it's a field not too far from your house actually!" I turn to him, "Happy and I found it looking for you one time."

He smiles and leans against me and the tree, "Oh yea Happy mentioned that to me saying you would show us the stars. It's nice."

I smile knocking my shoulder against his; enjoying our peaceful moment and knowing Natsu that it wouldn't last.

"Let's spar Luce!" He hops up, grabs my wrist, and drags me upright. I sigh kissing my peace goodbye but can't help the smile stretching across my face. I laugh as he drags me away from the tree then dashes a few feet away from me. He looks at me and grins, "wanna go first Luce?"

I smirk changing into my Sagittarius star dress while opening Gemini's gate in my form with Aquarius's star dress. Natsu gets into a fighting stance, "I'm fired up now!"

Gemini and I share a look as throws up a one way water barrier so I can see him but he can't see me. I launch a volley of arrows as Natsu dodges while charging my way. I summon Sagittarius and change into my Virgo form and began digging. I just popped up behind Natsu closing changing into my Taurus dress while simultaneously summoning Loki and closing Sagittarius's gate. Gemini launches a water torrent right at Natsu pushing him right into Loki's fist.

Not giving him any time to recover I take my whip and wrap it around his ankle. I was intending to swing him across the field however he had other ideas. He used a fire booster from his feet to launch himself directly at me. I drop to a crouch letting him fly over me, and pull the whip dragging him right into mine and Loki's fist. Instead of making contact he bellows, "Fire Dragon Roar!"

Thankfully Loki scooped me up and dodged it just in time. "Are you trying to burn me to a crisp!" I shout not believing for a second he ever actually did. "Just trying to give as good I get," he smiles looking unbelievably happy for some reason.

"Alright you want a challenge here we go!" I change in Capricorn's dress. Loki and I share a look and charge. After a few minutes of hand to hand Natsu go the upper hand and sent Loki back to the spirit world. I grunt feeling his gate close and redouble my efforts knowing I can't last much longer.

A few more minutes and Natsu ends up pining me to the ground; both of us are panting and sweating. "Damn Luce ya gave me a challenge all right!"

I look up at him panting, "That was the point." My breath stalls in my chest at the look on his face, burning desire. "Na-Natsu?"

He closes the gap between us but pauses just before his lips touch mine. "Please Luce?" He whispers against me, and I make a quick decision to brush my lips against his. He surprises me with a tender kiss and leaning his head against mine, "Are you sure I don't want you to feel pressured."

I smile and lean in pressing my lips to his. I feel his answering smile and we begin to move our lips against each other. His are warm, a little chapped but softer than I expected. He loosens his grip, instead intertwining his fingers with mine. I nibble on his lower lip and slide my tongue over the bite. He growls and returns my nibble by sucking on my bottom lip. I moan, and he slides his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues slide against each other and our hands begin to wander over each other. I run my fingers through his hair marveling at how soft it is when his hands brush the bottom of my top. He meets my eyes asking silent permission causing me to blush and nod.

He grins and steals a quick kiss before moving to kiss his way down my face to my neck. My top is slowly slid up exposing a crimson lacey bra, Natsu leans back admiring the view. I blush but sit up and remove my shirt the rest of the way. The look he gives me shreds any shyness I might've experienced otherwise. "You're beautiful Luce," he rasps leaning in to cup my face tenderly. I move to my knees and reach for his vest, sliding it down his shoulders. His hands move to my hair bringing my face back to his as my hands wander over muscles I've admired for years.

My hands find their way to the waist band of his pants and he sucks in a breath. He leans his forehead against mine, "you don't know how long I've wanted this."

I shyly smile and bring my lips to his ear to whisper, "You aren't the only one." I pull on his ear lope with my teeth enjoying the shiver I feel run through his body. I slide my hands under his waist band pulling his pants down. He stands up to kick his pants off the rest of the way. Leaving me face to face with his cloth covered erection. My curiosity has my hands reaching for the bugling member causing him to groan and thrust himself into my grip.

"Luce," his grunt and hands in my hair have me looking up at him. I gasp seeing his eyes are glowing gold and he growls, "you are mine and I need to claim what is mine but I will be doing it in person. I'm coming for you so be prepared."

"Na-natsu what is going on? What are you even talking about? Are you ok you don't sound normal?"

I turn meeting Levy's eye after recounting my story, "I looked at him waiting for an answer and received nothing as he turned away just disappears!

"Oh don't worry Lu maybe it was just because how crazy today was! We were both so completely exhausted and starved by the time we got back here." She grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Yea you're right, it's been insane today and you know what? The shower and tea have done its job I'm ready to hit the hay. Not to mention getting all of that off my chest!" I smile and squeeze her hand back. We both get up rinse out our cups and crawl back into bed.

"Night Lu!"

"Good Night Levy!"


	10. Prison Break

FireShifter: Thanks!

Ember Reverie: oh you know she is!

Lilyren: some good stuff for sure!

Thank you everyone for all of the love and praise. I really needed it today we unfortunately had to put one of our dogs down. He had a seizure and was in so much pain. My heart is just broken he was the biggest, most lovable, and goofy boy. Yep in tears sorry to bring you all down just needed to get it out.

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 10

Natsu's POV

I was having a great dream Luce and I were together in a field but I started to feel strange. It wasn't the good kind either, I may be dense when it comes to some things but the way I've felt around Lucy is something I recognize and feel often. This however hurt my bones ached and I felt like my fire wasn't just in my belly. It was burning hot, hotter than before and it was burning through every part of me.

I'm still dreaming of Lucy but I can also feel something happening to me; it's weird and confusing. I feel my heat gathering at my wrists and ankles for some reason and begin to thrash in bed. What is happening?!

Third party POV

All the Slayers begin to thrash in their beds except one was simply whimpering in her sleep hiding under her pillows and comforter. Natsu's wrist inhibitors began to glow red hot as they eventually melted away. Slowly scales appeared across his body, his fangs became more prominent, and his hand curled into talons. The clock stuck twelve and the bells at Kardia Cathedral rang out the midnight hour.

Master Makarov asleep in his bed woke with a start as Patherlily's voice was heard over the Lacrama beside his bed. "Master are you there, please come in Master! We have a situation!"

"Yes Lily what has happened?" Master asks already getting dressed to get over to the guild hall as fast as necessary.

"At the first toll of the bells everyone began thrashing around in their beds. We checked in with Jellal and Sabertooth but they all seem fine."

"All right let's get everyone to the Guild and prepare for the worst." Master says glumly.

While everyone was gathering to the Guild and taking their assigned places Natsu woke up. Eyes glowing as golden as the sun took in his surrounding, rolled his shoulders back, and let out a deafening roar that was heard for miles. Cobra, Sting, and Rogue suddenly broken their chains and were in the same state as Natsu.

Laxus and Gajeel stood covered in scales, with glowing eyes growling at Natsu. A fight broke out between the three which caused the runes to react. The runes tried to force them back into their cells but moved them about an inch. All three blasted the ceiling causing it to cave in revealing another ceiling made entirely of Devil Slayer Ice.

The three refocused on each other circling each looking for weakness. After all launching attacks at each other they began to notice just where they stood. Gajeel was weak against Laxus's lightning but used his wit to continuously redirect the lightning to Salamander who would then eat the lightning. Seeing this Laxus focused on speed to snap in powerful hits on both Natsu and Gajeel. However Natsu's heat was eventually so hot that even trying to get close to him hurt.

Natsu kept cranking up the heat until the 2 other opponents fell to their knees. The room was slowly melting as the Pink haired slayer let out a roar of victory with the other two joining in. Natsu spoke to Laxus and Gajeel in a series of grunts, growls, and tongue clicks that had both slayers walking about the room studying everything. Wendy slowly looked out of her cell to see it basically was the last thing standing. Everything was burned to ash, exposing a secondary room made entirely of Gray's Ice Slayer Magic.

Wendy's POV

I stepped down from my cell on the ice surprised to barely feel a chill. Then again it was a wonder I could even feel that with the heat Natsu was giving off. The other three slayers were walking around the room hitting the walls every once in a while. My guess is they were trying to find a weak spot, but to no avail.

I slowly approach Natsu, "Na-Natsu?" He turns and I gasp at his eyes, so golden and so bright. "W-wh-who are you?"

"I am the Fire Dragon Prince and you will do as I say little one." His voice was raspy as if he wasn't use to speaking normally. "Now once we escape you will remain here for safety. Do NOT follow the rest of us. Is that understood?" I nod feeling like his command struck a chord deep within me.

"How far are the others?" I shake my head trying to not answer. "Sky Maiden you will answer your drake," he growls.

I stumble to my knees feeling his authority, "I- I." A growl saves me from answering as Laxus appears next to him and answers, "a few hours."

I sigh in relief feeling a heavy gravity-like burden lift from my shoulders. Gajeel comes over and they all start speaking in growls, grunts, and hissing. I cock my head remembering Grandine saying the Dragonic language was used only as a way to plan in a way no one would over hear. I tried to really hard to remember exactly what she taught me.

Laxus was saying something about how they needed someone, and needed them now? Gajeel was talking about the ice being constantly repaired from the outside so they weren't getting anywhere. So Natsu told Laxus to be patient he understood his queen was closer so it was harder.

I cover my mouth to contain a gasp finally understanding what is happening and why Cana's cards predicted such destruction. Grandine once told me there was one thing a sky dragon could never cure: A Dragon King's Succession Sickness.

Meanwhile outside the cube of ice….

Mind Conversation will be in Italics

In the guildhall Erza bellows into Warren's ear, "Status update!"

_"Gray-sama is doing everything Gray-sama can but Natsu-san just keeps getting hotter. Juvia doesn't know how much longer Gray-sama can hold Natsu-san! Juvia is giving as much assistance as Juvia can."_

Fried called out, _"He's burned all the runes from the cells and the runes in the ice are completely gone. He burns them out faster than I can write them."_

_"Evergreen, Bixlow be ready to capture them with your eyes. Freed begin the secondary trap, Laki we need you to create as many wooden obstacles as you can. Hopefully we will be able to contain them or at least hold them long enough for everyone to finish evacuating the town."_

Jet comes bursting into the guild, "we have a problem we just received word from Gildarts that the other slayers have escaped and seem to be making their way here. He's tracking them now; meanwhile Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna have gone to the edge of town to try and hold them off."

"Oh Shit," warren taps Erza on the shoulder, "you need to hear this. Gray said the entire cube just cracked. He thinks they're all rampaging in there." Warren grimaces, "Juvia just the entire cube in a water lock but she said it would only buy us about 10 minutes."

"Wait Erza I'm getting something from inside the cube!" Warren closes his eyes in concentration. Erza grabs his should letting him know to link her in if contact was made. He gasps, "Its Wendy!"

_"I don't know if anyone can hear me but please, please stand down!" _Wendy whimpered.

_"We can hear you Wendy please explain."_ Erza and Warren shared a confused look.

_"This is a dragon sickness that can NOT be stopped or cured. If you prevent them from doing what they need to they will go insane with dragon rage and never return to themselves! I know Cana said there would be destruction but we can prevent that."_

"_Ok but how!" _Warren exclaims over Wendy, causing a death glare from a certain requip mage. "_If you would be silent I am sure Wendy was getting to that!"_

_"Mest we need Mest now! He has to use direct line to get Natsu out of here. He can just take him to any deserted area."_

_"Alright Wendy we can do this. Did you hear that Mest?" _Erza asks.

_"I'll be there in just a second; I'm dropping the last of the towns' people off. But if Natsu's hot enough to crack Gray's ice I don't how I'll even be able to hold him."_

_"I've got enough in me to freeze ole' hot head one more time," _Gray calls out.

Everyone smiles despite the situation; Mest arrives, nods to Erza and heads for the basement. Erza says, _"Alright I'll count it out 3…2…1!"_


	11. Good Caffeine can spare a life

Sorry Guys thought it loaded and just saw it failed! Here's the next chapter thanks for your patience!

FireShifter: thanks! I think you'll be impressed with Natsu :)

Ember Reverie: thanks I appreciate the sympathy. Can't have the slayers destroying all of Magnolia... just yet ;)

Katnibal94: Thanks but they are fairytail there's always at least a little destruction lol

Nattie414: I'm glad your so pumped! oh the hunt for their queens will no doubt be great and agonizing!

savwafair & Lilyren: Thanks for reading! I'm glad the story is building your anticipation!

Chapter 11

Crocus Lucy's POV

Levy and I are peacefully sleeping but share a groan of agony when some monster starts banging on our door! Being closer to the door Levy gets up to answer it and calls out, "Lu it's your editor."

I start thinking of ways to torture Mika and they slowly become more and more gruesome as I make my way to the door. Mika stands there looking unbelievable perky and ready for the day. She gasps at my appearance then apologetically hands me a cup of coffee, "I come in peace I swear!"

Appeased by the coffee I welcome her in knowing it would be rude to chase her off now. Turning back to sit on my bed I notice Levy with a similar cup and a heavenly look on her face, "that good huh?"

Levy just nods taking another sip so I take a sip of mine and groan, "What is this!? It's amazing!"

Mika grins taking a seat at our little table, "it's from that mom and pop café you were originally going to sign at. I went to check on how things went yesterday and they were so happy they said they would send you free coffee for a year!"

I light up like a christmas tree, "oh I'm so glad it went well! They are such a sweet couple but they don't have to do that I'll happily pay to ship this stuff to Magnolia." I smile warmly thinking of their faces.

Mika smiles, "I swear it's like I can read your mind sometimes! I told them the company would pay for the shipping fees if you were interested. I know good coffee makes your world go round." She and levy at my caffeine "problem" knowing neither of them were any better.

"Thank you so much Mika, I'll definitely take you up on that! I'll stop in and put an order in before we leave."

"No need for thanks Lucy, you really hit it out of the park yesterday! Your sales are through the roof and your fan base has grown so much overnight. The company's ecstatic and hopes you'll think of writing another book!" Mika grins like a proud parent and she should since she fought so hard to get my first book published.

"Anyways the reason I'm here at the crack of dawn pestering you is I forgot to give you your tickets to Sansabay Water Park. It was just so crazy yesterday it completely slipped my mind. Plus this way if you ladies go after breakfast you might actually see the entire park!"

Levy and I gawk at her, "just how big is this place!" I mutter knowing Mira said it was unique but it just sounds HUGE.

"Oh! You haven't seen the Sorcerer Weekly issue on it? Here I think I still have it in my bag somewhere." Mika begins rummaging around what I thought was her suitcase!

"Here it is! Now that I've thanked you, brought caffeine, told you about the café owners, given you the tickets, and the magazine," she listed ticking off her fingers. "Alright ladies I've done what I needed to do so I'm off you both enjoy your day and have a blast at the park!" She smiled, gathered her things, hugged me good bye, and out the door she went.

"Well that was a whirl wind way to start the day," Levy says making me laugh and she joined right along with me. We start to get ready for the day deciding to take a look at the magazine at breakfast. We walk down seeing the biggest breakfast display I'd ever seen. And from the way levy gasped I'm guessing she felt the same.

An attendant smiled at our wide eyed gazes, "Our cooks go all out for the expo; we're actually booked up with authors, editors, and the like. I hope you ladies enjoy, I'll definitely let our cooks know your appreciation!"

Levy and I smile at the attendant, say our thank yous, and head in for the glorious buffet set up. As we sit down and start to dig in, "oh my Mavis this croissant is amazing!"

Levy nods in agreement mouth already full and unable to talk. I laugh at her chipmunk cheeks wishing I could draw like Reedus so I could show Gajeel. I smile and pull out the magazine, "ready?" She nods moving her chair closer together.

My eyes widen at the map taking up the first 2 pages of the article. There was a huge part of the park that was almost completely underground. The main entrance lead to a normal water park with tube rides, slides, and rapids. Then there was a tunnel called the Lazy Grotto which led to a series of underground pools. "It says here you just float down the river and there are different types of Grottos. There's a white sandy beach one with a smoothie bar, a waterfall one, an aquarium one, a hot spring one, and an adventure one. Huh it doesn't really explain the adventure one." I mutter reading through the article.

"Probably at the request of the park to keep the excitement," Levy smiles at my sullen tone. "I can't wait to see the northern light ceilings! They sound beautiful and what an interesting way to light up the whole river."

"No wonder Mira sounded excited about this place we'll have to tell her all about it when we get back! There's even another park at the other end with a river that sends you back. It looks like that one is more of a ride though no grottos." Once so full I could pop we head back to our room and grab our stuff for the park too excited to wait another moment.

On our way out of the hotel I think of the dream I had last night, "hey Levy did you have any more dreams?"

She shakes her head looking a little disappointed, "it's weird I kind of feel like I was stood up you know? I mean obviously it was a dream and I have no real reason to feel this way but I can't help it."

I nod, "I'm actually glad that I'm not the only one." We share a look and giggle at ourselves, knowing we were being silly. It was slow going to the park with all of the carriages and foot traffic. "You can definitely tell the expo is doing well."

When I receive no answer I look around for Levy finding her a few stalls a head of examining some book markers. I laugh knowing this would happen but then again this is what they were here for. I join her finding a marker for myself and we move on.

Eventually we make it to the park entrance thankful Mika woke us up so early. The entrance was amazing! Once inside, the entire park was in a glass solarium with a beautiful tropical paradise.

"How did we miss this from the outside?" I whisper looking around.

Levy giggles, "Might have been due to the smoothie stand." We share a laugh and hand the front desk our passes.

"Alright ladies have you been to our park before?"

"Nope!" we chirp.

"Ok so here's a map, it has a list of all of our rides in both Park A and Park B. It also has the all the locations of our restaurants and snack bars. This symbol here lists the locker rooms and bathrooms. That's everything ladies we hope you have fun!"

"Thank you!" we say waving our goodbye as we walk towards the first locker room on the map.

After change into our suits we head out into the park, "Anything catch your eye Lev?"

"Honestly I'm a little sore today between the train ride, researching, and not to mention Gajeel I wouldn't mind just hopping on a tube for the lazy grotto."

I sigh in relief, "I couldn't agree more!"

We walk around the park finding the line for the ride in question and simply wait our turn. Thankfully the lines were short and before we knew it, it was our turn. The attendant explained where each grotto was and there was lacramas placed throughout if they needed any help we simply needed to call out. There were also lifeguards placed at each entrance into a grotto if we needed any help getting into a specific one.

We smiled, thanked the attendant, hopped on our tubes, and off we went. Little did we know just what would find us.


	12. DKSS

Ember Reverie: no worries they definitely have some fun and relaxation before all the crazy happens

Nattie414: think slow build up, it'll get there i promise!

NaLuAlways26: As a reader I would curse cliff hangers, but as a writer I get an evil sort of satisfaction :) Thanks for the tip I'll shoot for longer chapters after I get through the ones I've already written so stay tuned!

Katnibal94: My best friend has a coffee mug that says nectar of the gods and I feel like Lucy would totally have it XD

Thanks for all the reviews, always appreciated! Without further ado here is the next chapter!

Chapter 12

Meanwhile in the sky somewhere….

"Come on Lily we have to go faster Lucy and Levy are in trouble!"

"I know happy I know. I just needed to check in with Carla to see just where they might be. We don't want to waste any time wandering around Crocus."

Happy nods in concession not even asking how Carla was doing. Patherlily knew how he felt his two best friends were tangled in this mess as well.

"Let's test this Max Speed Natsu was bragging about you achieving."

"Aye Sir!"

Back in the Lazy Grotto

We gasp as the entrance was a light waterfall but then squeak at how dark it is. Slowly one by one different colors streak and dance around us; lighting up the huge cavern. Within minutes we came to the first grotto it had a little sign hanging at the entrance stating it was the Aquarium.

We headed in that direction, "I wonder if it's just a large dome where the fish swim all around."

Levy smiled, "I wonder what kind of fish there are!"

"Now you sound like Happy!" We break into laughter.

Some distance away Happy sneezes

It was nothing like we imagined, sure there was a grotto with stone walls worn away by time. It was a huge cavern with no walk ways or beach; however there was a current that pulled us to the farthest curve. It turned out to be an outcropping with a blue illuminated tunnel. As we get sucked in by the current Levy gasps and starts pointing out different exotic fish she'd only see in books.

The aquarium tunnel let out into another grotto, this one quite a bit larger than the last. It had a beautiful white sandy beach that stretched almost around the entire cavern. Light shown down from a large skylight in the ceiling, I almost fell off my tube gawking at it as the current pushed our tubes up onto the sand.

"Want to grab a smoothie and sun ourselves?" I suggest as we haul our tubes further on shore.

"Sounds like a plan to me." We walk together to the line in front of a small tiki smoothie shack. Since the park is so exclusive and new it wasn't over crowded which made everything that much more enjoyable. We sit sunning ourselves drinking our smoothies and let any stress just melt away.

A few hours outside Crocus…..

"Carla confirmed they are at a resort for the day, she was able to talk to Lucy's editor. Master said to just say we have urgent confidential business and that should get us in."

Happy nodded at Patherlily's words he just hoped they would make it in time and if lucky with enough time to escape without trouble. "Do they know how fast the others are traveling?"

Lily shook his head, "No it sounds like they are having a hard enough time keeping Mira and Kianna secure. They hope Yukino and Minerva will be able to reach the safehouse they are creating before they're found."

Happy frowns and Lily shares his sympathy, "I'm ready for another bought of Max Speed if you are."

"AYE SIR"

A few hours later…..

Levy and Lucy decide to make their way back onto the river to see the next grotto. After a few moments they could make out a glowing sign, "Adventure Grotto; you up for this Lu? The map said it was full of spelunking and exploring a whole lower cave system."

"I think I'll pass for now maybe after some lunch? Is there a café inside?" I blush as my stomach lets out a growl but start laughing when Levy's stomach let's out an answering gurgle.

There was a café inside with lacramas showing all the different tunnels while we ate. As we paid and sat back relaxing I could've sworn I heard someone calling my name.

"Lu did you hear my name just now?" Levy starts looking around with me.

"No but I thought I heard mine I could've sworn it was Happy?!" I stand walking to the café's front entrance only to be tackled to the ground.

"LUSHY!"

I cuddle Happy close to me giving him a squeeze, "Happy I've missed you! How'd you get here?" I hold him up noticing how tired and worn out he looks. He looks at me and his eyes just start watering, he sniffles, "Lucy we-we need to leave!"

"LILY!" I turn to see Levy crushing Patherlily, who was also looking a little worse for wear, in a hug.

"Levy as happy as I am to see you as well, we have a problem. As Happy said we need to leave immediately neither of you are safe nor is this park."

Levy and I share a look, "What's going on? Where are Natsu and Gajeel? Why are you both here? Is everyone alright?"

"I'll explain as best as I can but we only have a little time before they are upon us." Liliy explained about Cana's prediction, the trapping of the slayers, and their escape.

"Gray froze Natsu, Evergreen turned Gajeel and Laxus to stone, and Mest transported Natsu into the middle of the East forest. It was as far as he could get before the ice started melting. All the slayers freed themselves and tracked down Natsu. There was this huge fight and Wendy explained what was happening."

Flashback to Wendy

I looked up to see the others trapped and Mest take Natsu away. In a few minutes Gajeel and Laxus broke Evergreen's stone magic but didn't harm anyone. They immediately bolted out of the guild and I knew exactly where they were going. I felt a hand on my shoulder and instantly relaxed I turned to smile at Erza letting her know I was alright.

"Wendy you mentioned you knew what was happening? Can you please explain?"

I nod and launch into my story, glad I was able to help. "Grandine once told me of an illness with no cure other than to let it run its course. Dragon King's Succession Sickness has only happened a few times throughout history. I believe Acnologia's madness might have stemmed from a version of it."

Everyone stops what they were doing, the horror gathered on their faces. In the silence I explain, "There are drakes in a nest; natural born leaders; who protect and rule all of those within the nest. However there is one level above that, a Dragon King."

"A Dragon King is only born once a century and when they hit maturity…..well they find and dominate every drake or challenger they can find. But the thing is they are still in control of themselves and are aware of what is happening. This also happens in stages slowly over centuries. A dragon has centuries to go through this but a dragon slayer takes about 10 years. They gain their power, they dominate all the nests in the land, they gather treasure, they find their mate, and they make a nest of their own.

"However if someone tries to prevent a Dragon King's maturity or it becomes stunted in some way the Dragon King's Succession becomes uncontrollable, violent, and destructive; a sickness. I don't know what stopped Natsu but he's hit maturity and now has the sickness. If we had kept him locked in there he slowly would have gone mad slaughtering anything he saw as a threat. This would cause him to essentially loose every part of himself."

I see the agony etched on my families faces at this news. Erza meets my eyes, "what can we do to help them?"

I smile, "well the first stage has already started Natsu is going to try to prove he is the strongest. He will fight all the dragons then he will find anyone he sees as a challenge." I wince, "I'm pretty sure I can tell you who he'll go after."

Erza nods, "very well we will set up a secure area and put all of these people in one place as too minimize the damage. Warren please let the others know what is going on."

Warren nods, "Master says to use the field by Natsu and Lissanna's club house. He asks who exactly needs to go."

Carla pipes up before anyone says anything, "Gildarts, Erza, Gray, and Juvia." I look at her questioningly, "are you sure Carla? What about Mira and Master?"

"Yes Child, I've had a vision and I know exactly who he will go after and why he doesn't go after Mira."


	13. On the Prowl

Ember Reverie: haha yea Juvia's magic is really potent against his magic but that's not the reason she was on that list ;) it'll come back up eventually

FireShifter: Thanks for reading I'm glad you're getting into it!

Erzatscarlett: Thanks! I'm a huge fan of mating stories myself :D

: Glad you had a chance to read this! Your advice was and is very much appreciated!

Ok my peeps I apologize for the wait but I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 13

"What exactly did you see Carla?" Erza asks.

"I saw Natsu fighting exactly who I've mentioned but the other Slayers go hunting for their …what did you call them Wendy? Oh yes their mates."

I gasp, "Oh! Actually part of the sickness can eliminate stages; it causes the dragon or slayer to focus on what's important to them."

"So for Flame brain its being strong and family," Gray mutters.

I nod, "Right so once he's established his strength he will want to claim his queen. And through his influence the other dragon slayers will do the same."

"We-Wendy what exactly do you mean by claim?" Erza stutters turning red at the prospect.

I turn crimson, "well um Grandine said they would begin the stages of mating. Which for Dragon Slayers is normally close to human dating but Natsu is going to be controlled by instinct so it'll be more like Dragon Mating Rituals. This will include The Mark, The Hunt, The Claiming, and The Exchange."

"Umm The Mark is a kiss where the Dragon imbues part of themselves into their intended mate. It creates a magical design on their skin showing all others who they belong to. Next the dragons release their mates and then begin to hunt them. This allows the mark to prepare the hosts body for The Claiming and The Exchange."

I pause as a loud boom shakes the guild and we all hear Warren's voice, "Aw guys we have a problem they Slayers are coming back this way!"

Master booms out, "Natsu and the others are still fighting but I have heard and understood what Wendy is saying. All females of the guild need to get to Fairy Hills immediately. We will discuss further on our next steps; Guildarts I need you to contact Sabertooth to let them know of the new developments. Let them know they need to get the women to safety or to try and make it here. Freed I need you to construct a safe area for Natsu's next fights with those he believes will be challenges."

"Gildarts, Erza, Gray, and Juvia go there to await your fight. I will contact Porlyusica to stand by for medical assistance. Carla I will need you to try to describe every detail of your vision. Cana once at Fairy Hills I need you to try and contact Lucy and Levy. They will need to return immediately for obvious reasons. If you cannot get a hold of them we will need to send someone."

"I'm sure Happy and I will be the best choice for that mission Master ," Pantherlily remarked from somewhere in the guild.

"Aye Sir!"

"Gildarts, Erza, Gray, and Juvia I know it will be a lot to ask but try to keep Natsu as distracted for as long as possible. Freed once done with the enchantment at the arena see if you can add any to Fairy Hills. All remaining members we will do our best to prevent the other slayers from getting ahold of any remaining women."

I walk over to Erza turning as red as a sunset and lean in to whisper in her ear. "I will talk to Ms. Porlyusica but ummmm Erza part of The Claiming is trying to increase the size of the nest."

"WHAAATTTT!" Erza promptly fainted.

Everyone turned and saw Wendy fanning Erza on the ground, "uhhh what happened?" Gray reached over and poked Erza.

"Is she alright?" Lisanna called through Warren's telepathy.

"Alright my children we need to move and I wish you all luck."

Back to Happy and Patherlily…..

"Now all the girls are in Fairy Hills and Cana sent us to find you. Carla's been keeping us up to date on Natsu and Gajeel's movements. They are already on their way here and we don't know how fast they are moving. Now we need to get out of here as soon as possible without causing any destruction," Lily concluded.

Levy and I sat in complete stunned silence trying to take in all of the madness that was just thrown at us. Still in a daze I mumble, "Wh-what about our luggage? And why would Natsu be coming here? I can understand Gajeel but…."

"Awe Lushy you know why! He love you, always has, and always will!" Happy smiles and hugs me. No teasing look, or sing song taunts.

"Thank you Happy," I stand up. "Ok so any suggestions for how we get out of here?"

Levy looks to Happy and Lily, "you said they were moving based on instinct?" They both nod, "how are their reasoning skills?"

"More animal than anything else," Lily responds.

Levy hums in thought, "Lu how many copies can you and Gemini make?"

I smile knowing exactly where she was going with this, "Gemini can turn themselves and another into us and turn us into something else. Hmmmmm, oh! I know I can you their star dress to change you and me into Happy and Lily. While having Virgo, Gemini, Happy, and Lily turn into two different copies of us!"

I turn to Happy and Lily, "they won't hurt you right once they find out you aren't us? Virgo and Gemini can just pop back to the Celestial Realm the moment they are caught. But there's no way we'd want you guys in harm's way."

Lily contemplates before answering, "I don't believe so once they caught us I think they would simply move on. Their instincts are tuned into finding you and will see us as non-threatening. Wendy mentioned something about how the hunt between dragons and their mates is supposed to be tricky. The longer a mate is able to evade their dragon the stronger the bond. This is to test your intelligence, strength, and ingenuity."

Levy grins evilly, "oh don't worry Lu and I will give them a run for their money! Now we know how to give ourselves a head start but what about after? We could fly with Happy and Lilies abilities but do we know how much faster they are now?"

"What about that train you guys came in on? You said it was suuuuuuper fast!" Happy pipes up.

I grin at the idea, "that would be a great idea! There was one last bullet train from Magnolia to here this afternoon; the rest will be regular trains. If we can just get to that train they would be able to get us!"

We all share a smile and begin discussing who will go what way and what are the best ways to evade them for as long as possible. I summoned Virgo and Gemini so they could hear the plan and give us their input.

We decided Happy and Lily would stay together while the rest of us split up. There were perfume stalls and flower stalls located all over the place. We each would find one and cover ourselves in a different scent. Virgo would hop on one of the little boats disguised as me while Gemini would hop on a magic mobile tour bus disguised as Levy. Then they would meet up at the far North end of Crocus to walk back to the hotel.

Meanwhile Happy and Lily would go to an amusement park on the South side of Crocus. This would be perfect timing as most places outside of convention tended to be less populated. That way they could continuously get on rides.

"Lily, Tomcat are you there?!" Carla's voice calls from Happy's backpack.

Lily reaches in and pulls out a lacrama phone, "yes Carla we are here."

"Have you found Lucy and Levy?"

"Yes and we've devised a plan of escape."

"Humph well you might want to hurry both Natsu and Gajeel were just spotted by Princess Hisui's look outs. If you intend to split up just get back to the guild without getting caught, because once they mark you no amount of magic can prevent them from getting to you."

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere….

Two whirl winds blow through the trees, making tracks towards Crocus. Following the train tracks, the two pick up their speed as they see the beginnings of civilization. Growling in anticipation of soon having their queens in their claws it was almost too much for what little remained of their sanity.


	14. Black Steel

Michiamotippete: Glad the story sucked you in! Thank you for the compliment!

FireShifter: I love coming up with ways they can try to escape! Erza's embarrassment over that kind of thing cracks me up to no end.

Nattie414: I like to think Lucy's hopeful about Natsu but tries to squash it down. And we'll just have to see who can catch who :)

Ember Reverie: I know her bull-headedness towards natsu makes me face palm! I love how Erza melts into an embarrassed puddle over that kind of thing.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Narrator POV…

Upon hearing Carla's news the group transformed and made way to the perfume or floral stands. Except Lucy and Levy now disguised as Happy and Lily flu towards the Waterfall Grotto. They would use the water to hide their scents until they got a signal from the others. Then they would go through an open sky light and head straight for the train.

Lucy and Levy were waiting only a few moments before they heard a commotion I echo through the Grotto caves. They both dove into the water where they had previously found a tunnel that lead to an air pocket with a glass insert. This allowed them to see out into the rest of the Waterfall Grotto without being seen. It had a little sign carved into a wall, "Lover's Hideaway."

They both blushed over that no wanting to think of all the things done in there. Levy almost lets out a gasp as Gajeel swims almost directly in front of the window. Lucy quickly covers her mouth and both watch wide eyed as he searched the entire grotto. Neither could believe what they were seeing; how much he had changed.

Silver scales covered his back, half his torso, and partially down his arms. Shark like spikes flowed down his spine, and what wasn't covered in metal was black as pitch. Iridescent silver eyes glowed from his face, with hands tipped with claws shown through any dark areas in the cave. Then there was the way he moved! Almost like a large predatory cat graceful, silent, and deadly.

They both almost passed out when he disappeared into a shadow. Levy gripped Lucy's are tight to hold her into place. Levy shook her head and tried to say with her eyes, "not yet." She dared not speak aloud, knowing Gajeel was most likely still close by.

There was a big splash and they whipped their heads to the entrance only to see steam and a flash of red. Gajeel reappeared just inside the door and they heard low growls. He then swam out the door and both girls almost passed out in relief. They waited quite a while but immediately jumped into action when Lucy felt her keys warm. Knowing this meant Virgo or Gemini had spotted the Slayers.

This meant the start of phase 2 book it for the train. The girls took a large gulp of air and swan as far as they could under water to the Adventure Grotto. With the help of their wings they actually made it there with relative ease. Both popped out of the water and fly straight for the sky light.

Both almost froze at a sudden flash of heat but saw torches light almost directly under them. "I don't know about you but I'm starting to feel paranoid." Lucy nods in agreement with Levy's statement. They were half way to the station when Lucy felt both Gemini and Virgo return to the Celestial Realm.

"We need to move faster," Lucy gasps, "they've already taken out Virgo and Gemini." Levy nods her mouth set in a grim line as her heartbeat picks up.

Levy's POV

I kept reminding myself that I need to focus but I just couldn't keep how Gajeel looked out of my head. The way his muscles moved, the shine of his scales, sends a shiver down to my toes. I shake my head, earning a concerned look from Lu. I blush, "it's nothing."

This causes Lucy to go from concerned to a knowing smirk, "thinking about a certain someone?" I try to glare at her but failed miserably. "I don't know Lu I've always felt this pull to him but I was completely mesmerized! Like Happy is by fish!"

We both laugh at the comparison but suddenly Lucy becomes serious. "Lu? What's wrong?"

"Happy and Lily changed back it just sent a twinge through my magic. The second we get to the station we need to change our appearance. They know where the real Happy and Lily are."

I frown, "you think they'll follow the Happy and Lily scent trail we're leaving?" Lucy's eyes go wide and she starts looking around.

"Look!" She points out an old looking shop I shoot her a questioning glance. "Oh!" I gasp in understand. We land and dive into the Bath and Body shop. Lucy holds my hands and tells me to think of a simple disguise.

The shop clerk gasped at our sudden transformation. I look over at Lu to see if she was alright and see a tiny waif of a girl with midnight black hair. "Lu?" I gasp at how low and raspy my voice is.

She turns to me and smiles, "Levy! I like your choice!" Her voice is higher pitched but melodious. I turn to find a mirror on the wall and had to duck a little to look in it! My hair is a gorgeous auburn with porcelain skin and emerald green eyes. I even had cute little freckles dotting my nose!

"I'm look just like my heroine from my favorite book!" I squeal. Lucy giggled, "I picked a character I've been fiddling with!" We share a smile then share a more serious look.

"As fun as this is…" Lucy nods in agreement.

"Time to get down to business," she confirms.

We turn to see the entire staff gawking at us. I smile sheepishly and let Lu explain while I looked around for the sample shelf. Within minutes I found a spray that completely removes your scent!

"Oh yes we use that to help make personalized perfume but have found a few mages use it for missions and such."

"We'll take every bottle you have," Lucy comes up behind me and asks how much. She charged it to the guild and when I looked at her funny she explained, "The other girls can use it too. Otherwise Master can sell it to groups for missions either way it's a win win."

I look at her a little floored by her business attitude and then remember her past. "That's a great idea Lu!"

Lucy's POV

Levy and I doused ourselves in our new perfume and snuck out the back door. We didn't know how close or far our trackers were but we only had another block or so to the train station. I refused to look over my shoulder or glance around. I look to Levy and see she picked up a photo trapping lacrama along the way and was acting every bit the tourist.

I smile jumping on board with her plan. We hammed it up, not enough to noticed, but enough so it didn't look like we were tense or focused on getting anywhere in particular. Levy leaned over and showed me the latest image and it took almost everything I had not to squeak. A couple blocks down a blur of crimson red jumping from roof to roof was shown.

I calmed myself and smiled, "let's catch the next train it'd be a fun day trip!" Levy smiles and nods but grips her lacrama a little tighter. We babble about nothing in particular and walk onto the platform. The next train was going to Acalipha then Magnolia and back to Crocus. I'm sure Levy felt the same huge relief that I did. We bought our tickets and stood in line to board the train.

We get to our seats and say absolutely nothing until the train takes off. "Thank the gods!" Levy nods in agreement and we both sag in our seats.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to remind everyone this is not an express train. The bullet train has one more ride scheduled for this evening. We apologize for any confusion and hope you enjoy your trip."

Levy and I sat up a little straighter, "will a regular train be faster than them?"

Levy chews her bottom lip, "I doubt it but what other choice did we have?"

"Can you contact the guild with your Lacrama or is it just a short range one?" I ask trying to think of what to do next.

Levy sighs in disappointment, "short range. At least we're moving that's better than nothing but maybe we should come up with some plans." I nod in agreement.

Meanwhile somewhere close by…

My heart is racing; enjoying the thrill my queen is giving me. She may have tricked me a few times but I have her now. My Second running along the other side we wait for the perfect time to strike.


	15. Demoness

Lucinda: Glad to hear it!

Anna5949: :D Thanks I'm happy you love it and are enjoying the cliff hangers

Michiamotippete: Thanks and yea maybe I'll make them longer eventually but I'm a wee bit busy so I hope you enjoy them as they are.

NaLuAlways26: :) it'll only get better ...I hope lol

Ember Reverie: you never know hoping to toss a few twists and turns in here but you are definitely right about Natsu's patience level

FireShifter: Thanks I appreciate the love! And I'll always try to update every friday :)

Chapter 15

"What do you mean they aren't on a bullet train!" Carla hisses into the lacrama.

"It's just like Happy said the bullet train was damaged by something so the station ran a regular train. The girls had no choice; they barely made it onto a train at all." Lily calmly explained.

"Yes, yes," Carla lets out an exasperated sight. "We all know there is no possible way a regular train will be able to out run them. We can't spare anyone else here for back up I'm sorry it's up to you two."

Happy and Lily share a solemn nod, "will the train still make them sick?"

"For your sake Tom Cat I hope so, I truly do." Carla gives him a long look before cutting off their communication.

"Let's go save them Lily!" Happy charges off the second the lacrama is in his knapsack.

Back on the train…

"Alright Lu I've talked to the conductor and we're in a lot more trouble than we thought." Levy re-enters our cabin. "The reason we're on this train is because someone damaged the other one."

I have a sinking feeling in my stomach, "just what kind of damage."

Levy smirks a little, "I think you could guess….it was melted Lu. Not the whole train just the component that essentially gave it the increase in speed."

I raise my brow, "how in the world would he know just what to melt! I can't get that idiot to not destroy a whole town but now he has some serious focus and control!"

Levy's expression fell a little, "they found an engineer upside down in a cocoon of iron. My guess is they planned to force us to the train. They didn't have to find us they knew where we would eventually end up."

I shiver, "this …this is on a whole another level than we even thought they were capable. I mean Levy, are they still even them?"

Levy thought for a moment before answering, "I think they are still themselves in there. You know Natsu is actually great with battle strategy, maybe that's how they're looking at this. Lily and Happy said everything was being driven by their instincts. The very base of human instincts includes survival and securing a partner."

I nod, "and didn't Wendy say the hunting portion was part of their dragon instincts! Ok so they're in there someone but man we are going to need to step up our planning skills."

Levy nods in agreement, "first off we don't know how close they are, second we don't know if they've figured out where we are on the train, and third we don't know if they are listening for us."

Levy and I share a suspicious look and start sound proofing the room with a spell Master taught us. Once completed Levy pulled out a manifest.

"I've told the conductor everything and my suspicions they're moving everyone towards the front of the train. So once we have a plan we can make for the back of the train to keep everyone out of the way. Unfortunately that'll give us away and make it easier for them to find us."

I nod and release our disguises knowing it's useless now, "at least they can't sniff us out. What's on the manifest? And why do you have it?"

"Well the conductors wanted to help us out and when I asked if there was anything on the train that could help us. They talked it over with some of the passengers and they gave us permission to use anything we needed."

I smile touched by their kindness, "ok let's take a look. It would be great if we could find something to travel through the forest. I wish I could transform us into something else but I need a little recovery time. Plus I don't know if there was anything that could outrun them at this point."

"I agree Lu you and spirits were a great help getting us this far. I kind of feel like they would expect us to try another transformation at this point." I nod in agreement with her.

We pour over the manifest marking certain things that could help us. The closest town at this point was Acalypha but even that was still quite a distance. However they could cut straight through the forest to Magnolia since they wouldn't be restricted by the train. Once through the manifest decide to talk with the conductor to let them know just what we were planning.

We walk up to the front of the train and hand the conductor a letter. He looks at us questioningly but opens the letter and as he reads his eyebrows shoot up into his hair line. The letter reads:

_We cannot speak our plan aloud as the people hunting us are listening and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. You cannot stop the train no matter what you see. They aren't able to board while you are in motion. We are getting off before Acalypha and will be taking the things marked on the Manifest. Hopefully we will be able to return them to you however if not please have the owners contact Fairytail. _

_We also apologize for the hole we will need to cut into the floor of the second to last car. Thank you for your understanding and again we apologize for the inconvenience this entire situation has caused you._

He looks up with a reassuring smile, "I understand and good luck."

Back at the Guild….

"Mira you cannot go back out there it's you he is after." Cana cries grabbing Mira's wrist pulling her away from the front door.

"I know Cana but it hurts! I can feel him hurting out there and its making my chest ache!" Mira rubs her chest, tears forming in her eyes.

An agonized roar can be heard outside as thunder and lightning cracks through the sky. "Besides Minerva and Yukino are still out there! You heard Master they were coming here to protect their citizens. They should be close and are going to need help to get through the others!" Mira says with determination in her eyes.

"The guys can handle that Mira! You need to have more faith in them and your brother to handle this! Any girl we've sent out there attracts all of the slayers, they corner them and even tried using Lisanna and Laki as hostages to try and get Kinana and you to go out there! I know you want to help but it also causes everyone to try and save you. You know there's no way you could hurt Laxus at this point."

"Besides Wendy is almost done healing Gildarts and you know he'll make a hell of a difference. Erza and Juvia are doing better too so please calm down. If we really need a distraction I'll have Jet run around in your clothes." Cana laughs trying to make a joke but stops and she and Mira shared an evil smile.

Cana calls the guys in by groups and forces them all to change into the girls' clothing. They had Jet wearing some of Mira's clothing and Warren wore one of Kinana's outfits. The plan was to have Warren jam Cobra's hearing by sending him a barrage of thoughts. Warren was then going to ride on Jett's back and take all the Slayers on the opposite side of town. This would give Minerva and Yukino enough time to make it the final distance to Fairy Hills.

A flare was shot into the sky to signal someone had caught a glimpse of them and to kick off the plan. Jet and Warren took off and not a minute went by and all of the Slayer s took off after them. All the girls anxiously watched out of the windows for any sign. A bright red signal shot into the air and everyone gasped. It meant the plan had failed and they had already been caught.

Yukino appeared out of one of Minerva's portal looking worse for wear. Romeo dashed out of the trees and began helping her to the door. Cana and Mira pulled her in and before they could even ask Yukino what happened she grabbed Cana's hand.

"Help her! Minerva she… she got us all the way here and only had enough energy for one more portal. As we were going to go through Sting appeared and tried to grab me. She pushed me through and closed the portal so he couldn't get me! Please you have to get to her before Rogue does!"

Cana squeezed her hand in reassurance and was about to hand her to Mira to take care of but, "Mira? MIRA!"

Mira had snuck out the door and was gone.

Mira's POV

I know Cana is only trying to keep me safe but there's no way I could leave someone behind, especially with Yukino asking. She was so strong during the Eclipse mess but she looked at me like Elfman and Lisanna always have. I knew she had found her sister but I still felt that pull, the pull of being a big sister. I felt a charge building in the air and knew without a doubt Laxus was closing in.

I felt a shiver of anticipation and pushed myself faster, if he wants a chase he'll get one. I found Minerva just at the edge of town doing her best to pit Sting against Rogue. I pause at their appearance since this had all begun it was difficult to catch a glimpse of just what we were dealing with; but now… I shake my head and can't help but compare the two to ying and yang. Both are covered in scales one glimmering with like a light trapped under water. While Rogue's were so dark they absorbed any and all light.

Sting's eyes glowed white and Rogue's were completely back. Sting had white glowing wings while Rogue had what seemed to be a cloak of shadows resting on his shoulders.

I'm pretty impressed with how she's using Stings light to make sure Rogue can't suck her into his shadows. I smile knowing just the perfect way to add even more light to the situation. I charge at Rogue knocking him back into the woods knowing the closer we made it back towards Fairy Hills the better my plan would work.

Sting started to growl at me crouching ready to pounce on an enemy but then sniffed the air and smirked. "Another queen come to play you are making this too easy!"

I smirk and watch Sting shudder at my dark expression. I purr, "Let's see if you can keep up."


	16. Off Roading

Anna5949: I love a good smack down

Ember Reverie: so far the slayers are just playing and getting frustrated we'll see just what they are made of soon enough. I completely agree Team Natsu is definitely too close to his destruction to see the strategic side of him. So when he does actually use it I love the dumb founded look they all get.

and Ember Reverie seriously thank you for taking the time to leave a review at each chapter I love it!

Wonderwomanbatmanfan: I'm glad your excited for the rest of the story!

Michiamotippete: Thank you for the love! Glad your enjoying it!

FireShifter: I love Natsu and all of his craziness :) oh no worries one way or another I will finish this story!

Nattie414: Oh I guarantee its going to go down! I feel like ever since Mira changed when Lissanna died she's fought her feelings for Laxus at least when he was going through his bad boy stage.

I apologize for no chapter last week life full of mania! 3 dogs, 1 husband, and a 1 year old with another on the way its gets a little nutty around here. I will strive to keep as close to every friday as I can. (Yes I know this is saturday- ha)

Chapter 16

I snatch Minerva who grunted thanks as we bolted towards the river that ran through town. It was a few streets over from their current spot but they couldn't go back the exact same way as before. We made it to Lucy's house when I felt him behind me. I dove out of his reach at the last second and used the ground as a spring board launching us faster down the canal.

Like a game of tag I kept us just out of Sting's reach but that did not last nearly long enough. Minerva used territory to swap places with Sting. We both laughed at the sight of Laxus bear hugging Sting. Minerva was panting from her effort but had a smile on her face, "I don't know how many more times I can do that."

I had her across my back and catch her mouthing the number 2 from the corner of my eye. I give a slight nod getting serious. The guys were snarling and shoving each other, getting ready to fight when Rogue popped up by us to make a grab for Minerva. Once Laxus saw me move he smirked and lost all interest in Sting. I could feel the desire and hunger in his gaze making my heart pick up and reminding me of the dream I was sure we shared.

I shook my head to clear it and shifted in my Seilah Satan Soul form. Now I just had to wait for..., "There!"

I turn to grab Rogue's arm coming out of the shadows reaching for Minerva. I pull him completely out of his shadow and look him straight in the eyes and used my Macro Curse, "fight any dragon nearby."

Rogue's eyes flashed black and he snarled, "My drake is the only one I follow!" He grabbed my arms and smirked at my shocked face only to be blasted away from me, "Sky Dragon Roar!"

I smile and land next to my savior, "Thanks Wendy!"

"Yes we appreciate the assistance," Minerva mumbles weakly.

"She didn't come alone," a slurred voice purrs out. Cana slung her arm around Wendy's shoulders, "Like I could let you have all the fun."

She winks at me, "besides the old man was wondering why Sparky up and vanished on him." She cocks her hip and hitches her thumb behind her. I laugh as I look behind her to see no one there.

Cana looks over her shoulder and, "What the hell old man!"

A grunt and a crash into the building next to them, "Little busy at the moment Sweetie!" Guildarts pulls himself out from the rubble, "Man seems like Laxus has gotten a bit of a boost."

He cracked his neck and smiled, "seems like I'll have to take this a little more seriously. Mira and Minerva need to get out of here, Wendy you should go too. Help them get to the hall safely; my little girl and I have got this."

Cana and he shared a cocky grin, "pfft I could take these guys all on my own. You should just have a seat old man and take a nap."

"You can have Shadow Boy and the Light Socket but Sparky over here is all mine." Gildarts laughs and charges forward plowing Laxus through a couple buildings.

Rogue and Sting growl knowing the man was mocking them but decided they would focus on the Queens in front of them. They share a look that has Sting charging forward while Rogue sinks into his shadow form.

"Alright ladies time to head out. Card Magic: The Phoenix, The Magician, and The Reverse Sun!"

Her attack split into two by sending a fiery bird into the sky that started flinging fireballs eliminating every shadow. While the other half of the attack split into a pitch black bird that started launching an attack at Sting.

"Go!" Cana hip checked Wendy into Minerva and I. Carla scooped up Wendy and we were launching ourselves into the sky only to feel a hand around my ankle. Without hesitation I tossed Minerva up to Wendy and Carla.

"Mine," Laxus purrs wrapping his arms around me whispering in my ear. His breath causing shivers through my whole body. "MIRA! NO!"

"Territory!"

Suddenly I was in Minerva's arms and I turned to see an exhausted Wendy holding a snarling Laxus in her arms.

"Do not worry Wendy assured me he wouldn't harm her. She has given me just enough energy for this," she opened a portal and jumped through.

I could hear two anguished roars from across town as we were standing at the door of Fairy Hills.

Lucy's POV

I used a light pen to right a message for Levy, "Ready?"

She nodded, and as we got into the magic mobile I changed into my Virgo star dress. Levy wrote a script for hole into the floor and I used digger magic to create a tunnel over to a road that was a few miles from the tracks. I made sure to fill in the tunnel behind us, hoping they hadn't seen us. Neither of us spoke as Levy drove us through the tunnel both wondering the same thing: What was going happen next.

After about an hour I gasp turning wide eyes to Levy, "there's something breaking into our tunnel!"

Levy's mouth sets in a grim line, "its Gajeel no doubt drilling his way through. We knew they'd figure it out sooner or later. Remember the plan."

I nod and curve the tunnel towards the surface. Levy and I switch places, "ready?"

This time she nods creating a hole in the roof and as we surface she looks around for any targets. While Levy is playing lookout I continue to head in the direction of Magnolia. It was so close if only…., "Lucy watch out!"

A circle of fire enclosed around us, but instead of stopping I slammed on the gas. Our magic mobile drove through completely unharmed and I smirk, "going to have to try harder than that Natsu."

I hear him laugh somewhere close by and I scowl knowing he was laughing at me. I puff my cheeks and press forward.

"Awe don't be like that Luce," I gasp hearing his voice almost as if he was next to me. I see Levy looking around nervously knowing this time it wasn't in my head. I narrow my eyes trying to figure out why he sounded so close. Then I look out my side mirror and squeak. Natsu was running along my side of the magic mobile.

What's worse is he makes it look effortless, almost like he was flying. He smirked at my flabbergasted expression, "hello."

I snort at how ridiculous he's being and then notice the changes. The red scales across his face and down his arms to black tipped claws at his hands. Crimson scales cover his back with golden spikes following his spine to a pair of his shredded pants. I looked at his face only to meet golden eyes instead of his normal green ones. His smile while the same also changed as his canines were more pronounced.

"LUCY!" I jerk back into the magic mobile and swerve away from Natsu. I shake my head trying to get rid of this fog that filled my mind. I look up at Levy, "I'm good but I don't recommend looking into their eyes."

Levy nods, "I've been calling to you for the last 10 minutes and all of a sudden you started leaning out of the car."

All of a sudden the entire car shook, "Oi Shrimp why don't you come out of that tin can." Levy and I share a look and get down to work. We were only a few more miles from Magnolia, they would make it; they had to.


	17. Just out of Reach

FireShifter: They are definitely on a mission :)

Mskumiko24: Thanks for reading!

Michiamotippete: maaaaaayyyyyybbbeeeee :) enjoy the ride!

Anna5949: there's gonna be a whole lot of luck involved

The-Ruby-Rabbit: Thanks for reading, unfortunately I don't have the time for longer chapters. Sorry hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

NaLuAlways26: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far thanks for the review!

Ember Reverie: I love Cana's magic it's so versatile and unique. Personally the fillers and bonus episodes are my favorite the ridiculous and goofy things that happen are always hilarious and show the characters in a new or different light. As for who's gonna get who first let's just say you'll know sooner rather than later. Of course Mira's more open to the whole situation ;) I see her as more mature in that category than the rest. I think wendy's time will come when Natsu returns or maybe not.

Wonderwomanbatmanfan: Thanks for reading and your wish is my command here is your new chapter enjoy!

Chapter 17

"Happy! Look at this, the trail leads away from the tracks. Lucy and Levy must've released they were in a trap." Pantherlily points out a path of felled trees and scorch marks.

Happy nods to Lily getting more and more worried by the second. Wendy said once they were caught they wouldn't be able to hide and no magic would be able to stop the dragon slayers. He knew Lucy would need some time to come to terms with all of this. Natsu and her were so slow, not like him and Carla.

"Happy!" Lily shouts pointing. Up ahead tire tracks came out of a circle of freshly packed dirt.

"Looks like one of Virgo's!" Happy had never been so glad to see one of Virgo's holes.

The further they flew the stranger the forest looked. There were scorched partially melted blocks of iron, broken brick walls, melted and chewed up chains, and patches of water.

"Looks like Levy's been trying to slow them down. She's been working on those ice patches with Gray. I hope she was at least able to catch them by surprise." Lily grumbled getting worried about said script mage.

"Happy we are going to have to fly in and blast off at max speed as soon as we have them in our paws." Happy nods looking more determined then tired.

"Aye!"

Lucy's POV

Levy's traps have been effective up to this point but now she was just wasting her energy. "Levy switch me."

She looks at me with concern knowing they needed to but it would leave them vulnerable for a very small window. I look her in the eye and mouth the words 'one volley.' In that moment one of Levy's protective scripts gave out and a back tire popped. It caused the back end to swerve and slide. Thankfully it slid right into Natsu knocking him into Gajeel in the process.

I felt the door heating up and new exactly what was about to happen. I yanked off the SE plug and dove for Levy. We fell right out the other side of the car, as Gajeel had ripped off the door earlier; we were met with no resistance. I felt Levy tense for impact and did the same only there was none. Levy was yanked right out of my arms and we were both pulled upwards.

"Lily!" I heard Levy yell in joy and look up knowing exactly who was there.

"Happy! Thank goodness!" I sigh in relief.

"Ugh Lushi you really need to lose some weight, its making it harder to save your big butt!"

I laugh, "I'm so glad to see you that I won't even pull out your whiskers for that comment."

"Happy! Look out!" Lily cries out. I don't even look as I change into my Aquarius Star Dress and make a water barrier. Happy blasts us straight into Max Speed out of a cloud of steam, knowing Natsu would keep hitting my barrier until it gave.

"Don't worry Lucy I've got ya!" Happy said with a surprising amount of determination. I nod focusing on keeping my barrier up for as long as possible. While Natsu used flame boosters on his feet to fly at us, Gajeel was using trees as spring boards to fling himself at Levy and Lily. We made it to Magnolia within minutes and flew straight for Fairy Hills. Sweat broke out across my brow and down my neck knowing I was very close to passing out.

We were right outside the barrier set up around Fairy Hills when Levy let out a yelp. I look to see a chain wrapped around her ankle then another around her wrist.

"Ghihihi, you're mine!" Gajeel's heels dug into the ground as Lily tried pulling Levy towards the barrier.

"Not today Gajeel," Lily changed into his battle form and used his sword to slice through the chains with ease. Lily moved to continue to Fairy Hills only to be wrapped in chains himself. Without thought Happy and I share a look.

He dropped me and dove for Levy, I ran with the barrier to Panterlily.

"No Lucy go, I'll be fine!" Lily growls looking at me.

I pant, "I wouldn't make it and there's no way you can tell me you'd fine. You just prevented Gajeel from getting his Queen. Leaving you here tied up, you'd be a sitting duck."

I start shaking from effort knowing I'd be toast in a few minutes. "Lucy! Hold on!" I swore I heard Yukino call out.

I start to look for her but stop as I feel a pressure on my barrier. I turn to see all the slayers surrounding me with Natsu pushing against my barrier. I gasp at all of their appearances Laxus was the closest to me and had golden scales, black tipped claws, and dragon like legs. However I then notice Cobra is the one pushing on my barrier, he was slowing walking around it testing its limit.

His scales were maroon with an iridescent shimmer, and he too had draconic legs but a tail like Natsu. He smirked and stepped back to reveal the aforementioned devil. I looked into his golden eyes and whisper his name. He smiled softly and purred, "Not much longer now."

I narrow my eyes feeling a challenge rise in my chest, "not yet."

Natsu's smile grew at my declaration and then he tilted his head and gave me a look that said I was adorable. I don't even know why but boy did it make my blood boil. I shake my head to clear and try to focus on Lily's chains. Natsu reached out and touched my barrier; as the steam rose and I grunted with effort two sets of hands reached out of nowhere and grabbed us.

Next thing I knew Lily and I were in the common room in Fairy Hills. I flop on the ground and hear an enraged roar shake the entire building as I pass out.

I hear muted voices as I slowly come too, and groan as I'm blinded by a bright light. The room becomes a flurry of activity as I feel a cool cough touch my head and a sweet voice that could only belong to Wendy ask, "Lucy are you awake?"

I groan and wiggle my toes then my fingers, "feels like I'm still intact." Then I sit up remembering just what was happening and instantly regret it, "ugh I feel like I did last time I trained with Erza."

Wendy giggles, "Well you've suffered from magical exhaustion, not to mention some pulled muscles and bruises. You and Levy are in the same boat health wise, Erza on the other hand."

"Wh-what happened to Erza?" I stutter shocked at the serious look on the young slayers face.

Wendy walked over to a curtain separating the room and pushed it across the room revealing 4 beds. The first was empty but the rest had her friends bandaged and sleeping.

"D-did he do-o th-this," I stare in horror feeling sick.

"It's worse than it looks," I gasp as Gray sits up giving me a smartass smirk.

"They were seen as challengers," Wendy sighed. Gray full out smiled, "we provided as much of a distraction as we could for Lily and Happy to get to you."

"Think of it like the Grand Magic games, the battle matches. We are fine Lucy please do not look so worried." I sigh in relief as both Erza and Juvia sit up stretching.

"Natsu-san did nothing more than give Juvia some bruises," I smile at her reassurance.

"He did more posturing and intimidation than actual harm. Master recorded it on a lacrama if it would help ease your mind." Erza says standing up and patting my shoulder.

"We already have breakfast all made, why don't we all watch it." Wendy suggests.

"Oh I definitely need to see this!" I squeak as Levy sneaks up behind me.


	18. Oh, Mira!

Michiamotippete: good comparison :)

FireShifter: patience grasshopper patience :0)

NaLuAlways26: Thanks glad your enjoying it!

loney: Thank you for reading!

Nattie414: bahahaha I love this! Thank you for your review its great and definitely cracked me up!

Ember Reverie: Just finished writing the chapter with the ward explanation :) I hope it will be creative enough. Oh yea the power boost was no little thing but I'll touch more on that later.

Wonderwomanbatmanfan: ya catch more flies with honey haha what better way to catch a dragon slayer than with a potential mate :D

The-Ruby-Rabbit: so true I'm just glad I can get my chapters in on a regular basis short or not lol thanks for the support! Honestly you know I can't decide whose reaction will be the best once they all actually come back t their senses... ooooo its gonna be great!

Anna5949: I'm so happy to hear you're loving this story :D no worries the explanation is definitely on its way!

Thank you for all of your reviews and thank you for taking the time to read my story! I really appreciate it, so without further ado here is the next chapter!

Chapter 18

Mira

Once all the girls were safe Wendy recommended we all get some sleep. Something about Natsu and the others calming down, and then probably coming up with a new plan of attack. Gildarts came in looking a little rough to let us all know that all of Sabretooth and Crime Sorciere had come as backup.

With Lucy, Levy, Happy, Lily, Juvia, Gray, and Erza all up in the make shift infirmary with exhaustion and minor injuries it was a little gloomy in the house. So I stepped into the kitchen and whipped up some hot soup and fresh bread to warm the soul. I laughed at the sound of growling stomachs from the living room.

Within moments everyone was sitting around the common room smiling and chatting. It warmed me to see them all happy and looking more like the Fairy tail I know and love. It wasn't long before the guys outside took shifts to come in and enjoy the food and company. Soon we all took our showers and headed for bed with a rotating watch scheduled.

I climb into Erza's bed knowing she wouldn't mind. As we all had to share rooms and bunk together. Since she was healing up I got our bed to myself. I through myself onto the bed and giggle thinking of all my ships setting sail! A little guilt runs across my mind but I ignore it, if this hadn't happened it would have taken forever for everyone to get together.

Well there were a few exceptions like Kinana, and Levy those two were in the right direction. But Lucy, Yukino, and Minerva had so many complications; it made my head hurt to think of it. Why did they have to over think!? Why not just make adorable little babies!

I squeal and snuggle a pillow as soft knock is at my door. I calm myself down and hop out of bed to get it. "Hi Wendy! I know you must be tired but I had a few questions for you."

Wendy smiles at me stepping in and I can't help but admire her and her adorable pj's. "It's no problem Mira; I'll help the best I can."

I give her a quick hug and sit on the edge of the bed, "first of all thank you so much for everything you've done to help us. I know it couldn't have been easy especially when you see the other slayers are acting like a pack of sorts."

I let concern show on my face, "Erza mentioned you saying something about Natsu being your drake and some kind of authoritative command over you? I'm just bringing this up to make sure you aren't in trouble for helping Minerva and I."

Wendy starts to chew her lip and twiddle her fingers; her actions making my stomach knowing it can't be good. Before she could say anything Carla walked, "you had better tell the truth child or I will."

Wendy lets out a sigh, "I can keep helping you guys but only until Natsu actually orders me to stop."

"Everything child," Carla huffs.

"I'm getting there!" Wendy whines and I can't help but giggle at the two.

"It's alright Wendy whatever it is I'm sure I can help in some way," I soothe.

"Well so far it's going alright but I know now that Natsu's back he's going to either want me out of the way of any danger or he might ask me to do something. If the second part happens I'm really worried I won't be able to ignore him."

"And we don't expect you to Wendy. You have been amazing help; you saved so many just by even telling us what to do and what this even is." I pat her hand, "if you want us to put a barrier up to keep you out too we can or maybe we can have you help us trick them or something like that."

I tap my finger to my chin thinking, "hmmm I might have something but first I need to ask a few questions."

She nods, "I will do my best."

"What will happen to the slayers if we stay holed up in here?"

Wendy looks down, "I've told Master what will happen and he didn't want me to tell any of you so you won't…"

I grip her hand and smile softly, "its ok Wendy there wouldn't be any pressure on my part. I already made my decision a long time ago."

She smiles and relaxes, "each stage has a time limit as their instincts and hormones push their bodies to their limits. The lower ranked you are in the nest the shorter your sanity time period. They will eventually …, "she takes a deep breath, "they will go feral forever."

She looks me in the eye, "Master believes Ms. Porlyusica can come up with a potion to revert them back to normal. But Grandine really made sure I understood that there was no cure. I never knew why she made sure I remembered everything about this one specific disease but I'm guessing she knew…. She knew this would happen to Natsu and the others."

"Wendy is there any way the matches could be wrong?"

Wendy looks shocked, "no never! A dragon's soul mate isn't born their mate's life shapes them into who ends up being that dragon perfect fit. Grandine use to say it was a work of fate, that they would sculpt two dancers dancing through life and only being able complete their dance once their partner is found."

I smile and feel a warm feeling at the description, "so is there any reason to keep the gentlemen waiting?"

Wendy turns crimson at my comment with steam coming off of her face, "wwe—well umm y-you see…"

"My goodness child spit it out!" Carla huffs making me giggle.

Wendy smacks her cheeks and looks me square in the eye, "I had Ms. Porlyusica create a prevention potion. She was going to talk to all of you tomorrow about the side effects and how long it takes to kick in."

I smile, "alright that is a great start. You wouldn't happen to know that little detail would you?"

"Oh! Of course! It takes about 72 hours to be fully effective but I don't know the side effects." Wendy blushes looking at the floor.

"It's alright Wendy I can get that from Porlyusica later. So you mentioned that the first step is just a kiss right? Then it's the hunt?" I force my evil grin into a softer smile for Wendy.

She nods, "right the kiss starts the process but there's a little ceremony before that. Well not so much a ceremony as the dragon seeking permission to begin the process. See we slayers offer the beginning of a bond, which cannot be reserved or stopped once started."

"Once we have permission we seal a sliver of our magic into our mate. Then the hunt begins, the longer the hunt lasts the more of our magic will integrate into our mate. This will mean a stronger bond once the ceremony is complete. A strong bond can mean shared emotions, shared magical strength, telepathy, and even sharing some of Dragon Slayers attributes. That would be the strongest bond possible and also the most dangerous."

Wendy takes a breath, "While the longer the hunt last the better it is for the mate it's not so good for the dragon. Like I mentioned the longer their instincts and hormones drive them the closer to insanity they become. It is a very difficult dance if there isn't enough time for our power to seat itself into our mates then it will become poisonous." Wendy whispered the last part but I could still hear the pain in her voice.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this," I hug her to me feeling a shiver run through her body. "All of us have been so worried over the rampaging dragon slayers we forgot to ask about you!"

Wendy shoots me a weak smile and goes back to fiddling with her fingers. Meanwhile a certain white exceed couldn't resist launching into a lecture on how those boys were causing more trouble by the day and how the rest of us were forgetting important details and over working poor Wendy.

However about half way into her well-meaning lecture Wendy and I both started to giggle which turned into full belly laughs.

"Well! I never!" Carla huffed but I caught the small smile on her face as Wendy apologized for being rude.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask once we've caught our breath.

She smiled shyly, "it's nothing to worry about Mira only males are affected by the Dragon King Sickness. There is a female version but since I'm the only dragoness, it'll be like normal dating. Plus I found my mate and am just waiting for him to catch up."


	19. Deal

Hey Peeps sorry for the late update my computer died along with all of my prewritten chapters :'( so please forgive the spelling and grammar mistakes I'm sure there will be quite a few. Just wanted to get this written out for you!

Chapter 19

I squeal and tackle Wendy to the bed, "Who! Who is it? Why wait? Why not ask him out?"

"Mi-Mi-Mira!" Wendy stutteres out interupting my rant.

I feel the grin stretch across my face and squeeze Wendy to me in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited for you!"

"Let the child breath!" Carla huffs tapping my arms which I now notice are squeezing the life out of poor Wendy.

"Oops!" I immeditely ease my hold only for Wendy to return my hug with a little less squeeze then my own. We share a smile and I try to wait patiently for her explaination.

"Oh explain yourself to her already, she looks like she's about to burst!" Carla groaned with exasperation.

Wendy giggles at our antics and smiles shyly up to me, "well I don't want to name anybody yet because ...well because ummm."

Carla sighs, "really child just spit it out! You want him to realise his feelings for you on his own!"

"Carla!" Wendy shoorts her exceed a frown but a light blush on her cheeks tell a different story.

I smile, "awww Wendy it's alright I am more than happy to let your romance bloom. If there's ever anything I can do to help you just let me know." I shoot her a wink and she giggles.

"Alright so I have just one more question for you and then I'm sure you lovely ladies will be more than happy to go off to bed, ok?" Carla and Wendy share a look, turn back to me with a curious look, and nod.

I become very serious, my entire plan hinged on this answer, "as you mentioned this was a delicate dance with time but will they hurt us? Will them loosing their sanity and going feral cause them to hurt us whether we go willing or fight them?" I can't even look her in the eyes as I end my question in a whisper.

I'm met with silence, then Wendy wraps her arms around me in a very gentle but firm hug. "A Dragon would never hurt his or her mate no matter the reason. However if a dragon goes completely feral then it..." Wendy shivers against me, "it's the job of the mate as the only one able to get close to... to end the dragon's suffering."

I close my eyes and embrace the girl in my arms knowing it was what concerned her more than anything. After Acnologia and Elaine loosing themselves and witnessing their distructive behaviors first hand, "I promise it won't happen Wendy. This is Fairy Tail and we never let anyone hurt our family."

Wendy leans back and meets my gaze, "thanks Mira."

We smile and I boop her nose, "now I have plans to make and you have sleep to get because no doubt tomorrow will be another long day."

Wendy giggles and Carla huffs in exaspertation, "when is there ever a peaceful day around here?"

We all laugh and exchange our good nights then all too quickly I'm alone again. I walk to the window to let in the night air only to pause at the feel of eyes on me.

I smile softly, "I know your out there."

Laxus slowly walks out from the tree line to the edge of the barrier and sits down. Our eyes meet and the heat from his gaze makes my breath catch. I bit my lip knowing exactly what he is thinking about. We never got to finish just what we started after all. I lean my hips against the window sill and close my eyes thinking of our dream...

I was cleaning the bar, getting the guild ready to open when I felt his arms trap me against the wood counter. He leaned in pressing himself against my ass and my hips grind against him. I smile at the low growl reverberating through his chest. He nips at my ear, "I'm in charge this time, you had your fun."

I smile at his disgruntled tone, "are you telling me you didn't enjoy it?" He bites the junction between my neck and shoulder hard. I shiver at the slight pain but groan as he reaches up to palm my breasts. I loll my head against his shoulder and met his gaze, "our guildmates could come in at any moment."

"Then we'll just have to give them a show won't we," I gasp as he rips open my dress down to my navel. Then spins me around and sets me on the bar, "no bra hmmmm." I lean back on my hands and meet his gaze.

"Want to know what else I'm not wearing?"I purr smirking as he lowers himself to his knees. He meets my gaze with a heated growl and rips my dress from the bottom up to the rip at my belly button. I was bare before and he slowly began nibbling, sucking, and licking his way up my right leg. I almost groaned in frustration as he reached my core and moved passed it to make his way down my other leg.

I was so focused on his lips I'd forgotten aout his fingers. My hips arched into his touch as his fingers stroked me. He shifted his shoulders between my legs and replaced his hand with his mouth. I wrapped my legs around him and pressed my heels into his shoulders trying for more.

Instead he chuckles agaisnt my thigh, "like I said its my turn and your going to beg for me before its all said and done."

I take in a breath about to argue with him but instead I let out a hiss. He plunged his tongue into me while pushing me back so I can give him full access. My mind goes blank as my back hits the table, his tongue thrusts into me once more however this time he adds an electric current. My body shudders as his low electric current slowly hums through my body.

I bite my lip refusing to give him what he wants to easily, knowing we'd both enjoy my struggle. My back bows off the bar as his tongue finds my clit, his hands cup my breasts and pulse that wonderfully painful current into my nipples. I cry out as he begins to suck on my clit and tug on my nipples at the sametime. The clink of his belt dropping had my attention, he meets my gaze as he stands.

I made the mistake of being smug, as he saw my expression he snarled pulling me to him. He leaned down capturing one nipple in his mouth, the other between his fingers, and he began to slide himself slowly along my core. He slowly picks the pace and I thrust my hips to meet his enjoying the delicious friction. The heat begins to pool in my lower abdomen as I twist my hands in his hair.

He starts to pulse an electric current through his mouth, and fingers at my nipples. I cry out as he adds a pulse along my dripping core. My body fell over the edge as he thrust into me grunting as I score his back with my nails. As I slowly come down I lock my legs around him and use his body as leverage to plundge myself on him harder and harder.

Laxus growls but this time it sounds different I look up into his gaze and his eyes start to flash like his lightening. Then his face twists into a snarl and in one fluid movement he flips me over onto the bar and continues to thrust into me. He wraps his hand in my hair pulling on it with just the right amount of pressure with a little bit pain letting me know he was still himself.

His other arm reaches down and his fingers find my clit. I feel anoter climax building faster than before and from the way his thrusts are becoming harder and faster I know he's getting close too. And then he was gone just gone! I turned around and heard him roar in the distance. I started to run towards the noise and then I woke up in my bed more frustrated then I've ever been.

I hop down from the window and make my way to the edge of the barrier in front of Laxus. I smile softly at him, "just a little bit longer."

He raises a brow waiting for me to continue and I giggle at his disgruntled look as I ask, "Where's the rest of you?"

Natsu and the others slowly made their way out of the tree line to where I stood. Again I was struck with how amazing they all looked so powerful and bold. Laxus cleared his throat and looked at me pointedly. I stifle another giggle, "I want to make a deal that I think would help us all."


	20. Herding Sheep

Hey Ladies and gentlemen,

Thank you so much for sticking it out I promise I have not abandoned this story and will try to get back to regular updates asap. I mentioned my computer kicked the bucket and I lost all of my pre-written chapters which breaks my heart. So instead of slap dashing my chapters I took the time to go over my notes and rewrite this as close as possible to the originals.

I'll do my best and I want to thank every single one of you for the positive comments and great encouragement. I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

Chapter 20

Mira

I could see the interest but caution in Natsu's gaze, "I'm guessing by now you've realized none of you can destroy this barrier."

I bite my lip at the grumbles and hisses from the group before me, "I can't imagine how frustrating it is that even the grounds fix themselves." Natsu snorts at my sympathy.

"Not many know or remember our house mother or the fact that she was once a formidable earth mage. The barrier is made up of stones with script magic on them. There are tracts the move along at random. The lacramas are powered by the movement which then power the barrier."

I nod at Natsu's narrowed eyes, "seems silly to put such a protect on girls dorm. But if you'd know just how she loved us and this building then it would make perfect sense. And if you'd gotten here before Freed, blowing up the grounds would have worked. However now Freed along with a little help of Jura the very ground is enchanted. They were talking of using a similar technique on the new Council Headquarters."

I smile at the growing look of frustration on Natsu's face, Laxus however knew me well enough to know there was a point to all this. "However there is one very simple way to by pass everything. All you need is permission from someone within the barrier. Now I'm willing to give you that permission but I have a few conditions first."

I square my shoulders and let my inner demon shine through, "If you even think of going back on your word or this deal in any shape or form Laxus will not be able to stop me." I see a few of them growl but shift uneasily. Natsu cocks his head considering my words then raises a brow to Laxus who nods whether to acknowledge he couldn't stop me or what but Natsu seemed satisfied by it.

"One: each and every single one of you will ask permission and will accept that answer at face value. Two: You will not use any tricks or games to persuade your mate. Three: You will not cause and harm to anyone that stands between you and your mates. Four: after you kiss your ladies you will give them a 24 hr head start. And finally Five: you will give me until tomorrow night to give you permission to enter."

Natsu gives me his signature smile and I know we are in agreement. That last rule would give me enough time to make sure everyone was ready. Birth control was my first mission, which meant asking Porlyusica to talk to the girls at breakfast. Then working with the girls to make a plan for the hunt. I smile making my way back to my room taking one last look at Laxus before going to sleep. I had a big day tomorrow and I smile as I drift off to sleep hopefully to finish the previous dream.

Yukino

I woke up in the make shift infirmary to see Minerva sleeping in a chair at the end of my bed. I smile knowing how worried she had been about me and I also knew she'd never admit it.

"She's been like that for a few hours, can't convince the fool to crawl into a bed." Fairy Tail's healer stepped into view with her legendary scowl in place.

"Is she alright?" I ask tentatively

"Yes child she has made a full recovery thanks to Wendy although not without consequence," Ms. Porlyuscia tuts in a grim tone. "When the body is healed so quickly at first they might feel a renewed sense of energy but eventually they will crash into a healing sleep. Damn fools the lot of you."

I sigh relieved at knowing she would be ok, "am I able to get up?"

"Only if you take this other fool with you to a bed. There is a room set up for both of you down the hall." Ms. Porlyusica scowled at me.

I nod and slowly get up so not to wake Minerva, suprised by just how much I ache. I feel like I'd done a few sparing matches with Sting again.

"Use this before going back to sleep it will help with the soreness you are no doubt feeling." I catch the little jar Ms. Porlyusica tosses at me and thank her graciously.

"No need child I just don't want to see you in here again understood," She glares at me but softens at the enthusiastic nod.

I ease Minerva into a standing position and sling her arm over my shoulders, "Thank you for everything you've done and are continuing to do."

She simply nodded in acknowledgment and opened the door for us. I meet Kinana just outside the door.

"Oh my I was just coming to check if anyone needed anything, here let me help you." She reached over and grabbed Minerva's other arm taking a lot of pressure off of me. I smile and give her my thanks. We all hobble to our temporary room and after helping me get Minerva into bed Kinana gives me a hug, "I'm so glad you were able to make it here."

"Me too, I just don't even know what to think of all," I wave my hand around, "al of this."

Kinana sighs, "I know I don't either, it's just crazy how it all happened. I mean if Cana hadn't been able to give us a warning. It scares me to think of the damage that could've happened. But we can talk more about it in the morning I know you must be exhausted. Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?"

I shake my head, "no thank you you've been more than helpful. Good night Kinana."

She reaches over taking my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before leaving. I crawl into bed next to Minerva only to almost jump out my skin when she starts mumbling. I lean over and ask, "Minerva? Are you awake?"

"Rogue? Hmmm," I flush crimson at the soft moan she's making, having a good guess at just what she is dreaming about. I got up and started to make a bed for myself on the floor when she almost gave me another heart attack by gasping and sitting up wide awake.

"Yu-yukino?" I pop up from the floor and we share a wide eyed glance before bursting in a fit of exhausted, delirious giggles. Minerva catches her breath first, "I'm so glad you're alright."

I smile and hug her, "I'm glad we're both alright. I can't believe we made it here without getting caught."

"I don't know about you, but I have a feeling that we didn't escape so much as they were herding us all together."

I look at her confused, "but why?"


	21. Mirror, Mirror

Chapter 21

Minerva didn't seem to have an answer and neither did I, "Kinana said we would talk about it tomorrow."

Minerva nodded and made room for me on the bad, "Wendy has some information she can share with us so we're all on the same page." She took some extra pillows and put them between us, "I don't know about you but I've been having a very vivid dream about Rogue lately and there is no sense in either of us sleeping on the floor."

I blush at her no nonsense tone and solution, "I know what you mean when I finally saw Sting and not just a glimpse I froze. I've had such emotional dreams that I almost ran right to him!" I tear up a little, "it hurt to walk away. It hurt so much but at the same time I knew it wasn't the time to go to him. I can't explain it but I just know everything will work out in the end."

Minerva reaches over and squeezes my hand, "we'll get this figured out. For now let's get some rest."

I squeezed back and before I knew I was asleep.

I looked around, I was back in the castle and it was the night of the party after the Dragons had destroyed Crocus. I started to walk towards the gardens knowing he was waiting for me. I realized my dress felt different and when I looked down I gasped it was absolutley stunning. It was also something I never would have picked for myself, it drew far to much attention. I grasped the translucent cobalt skirt catching some light to see golden light shine and shimmer as the fabric moves.

I walk futher down the hall to a mirror and smile at the beautiful gown. I run my fingers along the sweetheart neckline and turn to see the completely exposed back. A gold choker at my neck with a tail falling down my spine ending just above my butt draws my attention to a stunning intricate tattoo sprawling from right shoulder down towards my hip. Before I could study it further I feel his breath on my neck.

I shiver and he chuckles wrapping his arms around my waist. "Do you like it? I won't know exactly how my mark will decorate your skin but I just couldn't wait." I smile at his impatience and giggle when I hear him growl, "oh that makes you smile and laugh does it?"

My laughter is cut off when he starts to run his fingers up my arms. I look in the mirror and see nothing but I can still feel him. I start to turn but his hands stop me, "how bout we play a game Yuki?"

I lick my lips, "what kind of game?"

"Let's see how long you can hold out without turning around. I want you to watch yourself in the mirror, I want you to see just what I see every night." I flush crimson and start to close my eyes when the snap back open at him removing his hands. I spin around trying to reach for him but there;s nothing there.

"Sting?"

Only once I turn back to the mirror do I hear him again, "Yukino tsk tsk can't have you breaking the rules already. The longer you're able to look at the mirror the more of me you'll get to see."

I flush at just what he was asking me to do but nod yearning to see his face. I tremble with aniticpation and nerves; we hadn't gotten very far but something told me this dream was a little different.

His first touch was following the chain tail up my back causing goosebumps and a little shiver. My cheeks start to gather some color knowing this was just the beginning. His hands brushed across my shoulders and down my arms with a light squeeze on each wrist. When his touch left me I had to force myself not to look around for him.

I jump and gasp a bit as his hands find my ankle beneath my dress. His chuckle makes me blush in embarrassment knowing without a doubt he's enjoying this. "What do you see Yukino? Describe yourself."

His fingers pause on the inside of my knees and I start to ramble a little, "M-my cheeks are red," his fingers start moving again. "My heart is beating fast, my breath is co-coming faster." His hands squeeze right below my butt. i stare closer in the mirror finally able to see a crouched silhoute by my feet. His hands move to the outside of my thighs and slide under my panties. My breath catches as his fingers hook and start to tug them down.

"I can never get over just how beautiful you are. Your skin's like a lily petal,...it just makes me want to..."

I gasp as his tongue starts to trace up my spine and moan as his teeth find a sensitive spot on my neck. I realize my eyes had fluttered closed and I smile wide when I open them. My eyes meet his in the mirror. He steps out from behind me; I can see all of him and flush at just what he was wearing or should I say at what he wasn't wearing.

Just as I reach for him ...

"Rise and Shine Ladies it's time to get the ball rolling!"

I bolt up in bed to see Minerva with a scowl on her face at Cana's morning rally from the hallway. "I guess we should head down and see if we can help out," I smile and squeeze her shoulder.

"I don't know how you can be so, so okay with this absurd wake up call but yes I suppose we should make the best of it," I laugh knowing Cana was lucky that Minerva was being reasonable this morning. Any other day and Minerva would use her magic to drop Cana in a well or a men's bath house if she was feeling sassy.

Then I heard Cana, "What the HELL! Where did my wine bottle go!"

I turn to see Minerva dumping it out the window with a satisfied smirk.

Lucy's POV

As we all head down for breakfast and the video, Erza fills us in on just what went down while Levy and I were at the conference.

"We would have sent someone to get you sooner had we realized just what they were after." Erza says sounding a little frustrated.

"Erza, don't make Wendy reassure you again. The chances of this happening at all were impossible, there's never been a dragon slayer with Dragon King Sickness, so how were we suppose to be prepared for it," Gray pipes in.

"Yes I know, it just seems like a whole luck is going into this and any careful planning we do on our part just ...just," Erza seems at a loss for the right word.

"Goes up in smoke," Gray mutters sarcastically

There's a moment of silence before we all start cracking up, "I don't know about you guys but I needed that." I wipe a tear away and clear my throat, "well we weren't all together to plan last time we've basically been playing catch up. I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to hear everything about this sickness and finally make a plan."

"Aye!"

As we make our way into the livingroom with our breakfast, we notice Mira setting up a Lacravison. "Apparently you aren't the only ones that want to see this," Erza chuckles.

Almost the entire guild was sitting around the room with food and beverage talking amoungst themselves. Once they noticed us in the doorway a cheer went up and everyone was saying things like "welcome back,""glad your safe," and "Happy you made it!"

I smile and nod as I make my way to a frantically waving Cana, "saved ya a spot gorgeous! Oh and I suppose the rest of you can sit with us."

Erza, Levy, and I laugh at Cana's antics while Juvia huffs and claims a spot next to Gray who couldn't help but add a comment, "nice Cana I see how we rate."

"Pfft well if you knockers like these," I squeak as Cana grabs hold of my chest from behind, "then maybe you'd have my attention!"

Gray burst out laughing while I pried Cana off me, "why don't you go molest someone else!"

"I would but Erza hurts, Juvia turns into a puddle, and levy well her's are claimed aren't they," Cana shoots Levy a smirk.

"Wha-what no!" a certain blunette squeaks out while turning into a tomato.

Everyone around us joined in the laughter. I hugged Levy to me enjoying being around our family although it felt like there was a certain obnoxious loud mouth missing. I left Gray's hand on my shoulder and we share a look of acknowledgment both knowing just who was missing.

"Alright everyone let's get this started and afterwards everyone thats ummm being well chased needs to stay Porlyusica and Master would like to speak with you," Mira annouces from the in front of the screen. She nods to Max who turns off the lights and the movie starts "3...2...1"


	22. Two down Two to go

Hey Guys thank you for your patience! This chapter unfortunately isn't longer but hopefully has some good action in it for you. If you can't tell this is my first fight scene and will hopefully be my last lol not a fan but I feel like the details needed to be in the story. So sorry if it's not your cup of tea no worries there probably won't be many of these in here but then again I'm just following the flow of the story thats in my head soooo there might be more.

Thank you all for sticking with me and the great reviews I appreciate them all. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and have had a great start to the new year. I'm just over 7 and a half months pregnant so really excited for this year and all the wonders it will bring!

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 22

The larcacam scanned an open field showing Erza, Gildarts, Gray, Juvia, and Wendy standing in the middle of a field. Within moments all the dragon slayers appeared surrounding the field and Natsu steadily made his way to the center of the field. Natsu turns to Wendy, raising his brows, "You will stand back for this."

Wendy trembled feeling the authority in his voice loud and clear, "I um came to mediate and ask for this to be a battle to unconsciousness based on skill and technique instead of power."

Natsu's brows shot up, "and why would I grant this?"

"I-I believe in this family we can all understand everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. Without using power wouldn't it be better prove who was the strongest and most skilled?" Natsu tilted his head back and forth considering her request."Also wouldn't it be better to have such strong members to protect the nest instead of destroying them? You know no one in our nest would do such a thing and isn't our guild our nest?"

Wendy met Natsu's gaze but quickly went back to looking at her feet. Natsu looked at each of his opponents before nodding and patting Wendy's head, "alright."

He to the group behind the Sky Slayer, "Understood? She will tend to your injuries, and stay with you. If any harm comes to her it won't just be me coming to burn things to ash."

"We understand, and would never let anything harm her and survive anyway. Now who would you like your first opponent to be?" Gildarts asks with a slight smile to his face. He was concerned about if Natsu was still in there somewhere but even in the fog of his sickness he would never permanently harm his nakama.

Natsu let an anticipatory smile streak across his face, "since you volunteered."

Their fists collided and Gildarts grunted as he was pushed back. Without pause Natsu then grabbed Gildarts fist and threw him across the field. Gildarts smiled and flipped himself midair landing in a low crouch, Natsu appeared next to him in a blink of an eye. Gildarts hooked an arm around his leg and another around his neck then pushing upward he threw Natsu into the ground.

Gildarts always had trouble holding back but now it seemed he didn't even need to contemplate it. Natsu was far more focused and honed then Gildarts had ever seen him. He couldn't help but feel a fatherly sense of pride at the young man standing before him.

While he and the others agreed they needed to string this out for as long as possible he reminded himself to try and take this seriously as Natsu's very sanity was on the line according to Wendy.

The others watched in awe as the two made crater after crater pounding each other into the ground. "Natsu-san has greatly improved in hand to hand combat, but Juvia wonders should we play to Natsu-san's strengths or our own?" Juvia ponders out loud.

"Hmm that's a good point Juvia, I know Wendy said to not use magic but perhaps we could each meet him with something a little different." Erza tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Well I'm definitely willing to have a bare knuckle brawl with ol'e Flame Brain but you guys are right he needs to feel challenged." Gray mutters.

"I will challenge him to a duel with weapons, I can provide the weapon of his choice," Erza smiled satisfied with her answer.

They all jumped at the force of the ground shaking and cracking beneath their feet. They look to see Natsu carrying Gildarts out of the hole they created. Gildarts was muttering under his breath about being to old for this crap while also saying Natsu owed him a new arm and leg (the ones he previously lost to Acnologia).

Natsu sat him in front of Wendy, "he has admitted defeat, my need to challenge him is satisfied."

"I will fight you with any weapon of your choice but I will fight with nothing but my scales and claws." Natsu growls turning to Erza. Slowly ruby red scales spread down his arms, across his chest, and up his throat. He raised his hands to show his black taloned fingers, "let's get started I have a mate to find."

Erza streaked towards him without a second thought her Fire Empress blade reequipping into one hand and her Sea Empress Blade in the other.

Wendy kneels over Gildarts and begins working on him, "so Natsu accepted her terms with a twist. If you come up with the right terms with a specific skill in mind he might accept yours too."

"What exactly are you getting at Wendy?" Gray and Juvia share a confused look.

"Well Gildarts is known for his strength so they fought hand to hand. Erza's skill in swords is unmatched and it all about technique. Those are things a King values so your guys could try for tactics, or ummm power, or something like that?"

"Gray-sama what if we fought Natsu-san together?"

"Like a combination of brain and brawn? Hmmm I like it."

"If you want it to be a surprise I wouldn't say anything out loud if I were you, kids hearing is a whole hell of a lot better than I thought." Gildart grumbles, "kid could hear my moves."

"Like Cobra?" Gray turned to see the dragon slayer in question smirking at him from across the field.

"Not quite Natsu's healing is better now, but his eye sight is also on another level. He can't hear what you are thinking but with his instincts its pretty close," Wendy whispers.

"Does Gray-sama remember the game Juvia taught him?"

Gray just smiles.

Erza grunts as she uses her swords to block one of Natsu's fly kicks. Initially she was surprised at how Natsu used his claws as though they were twin blades. He skillfully combined them with his fighting style and became a whirling dervish. I focused on the battle and let the others fade into the background I could do no less than give this fight everything I had, Natsu deserved no less.

Having a plan in mind the others stood back and watched in amazement as Natsu stood toe to toe with Erza. And not only that but with blades no less errr well blade like weapons. Erza's battle ended with her blades broken, a few cuts, bruises, and a slight concussion.

Juvia and Gray stepped up, "Drip Drip Drop." The skies opened up and it poured, no discussion, no requests, nothing; just rain. "Juvia is the rain woman and no one messes with her Gray-sama."


	23. Fire and Ice and a little steam

Chapter 23

Natsu watched the two mages with irritation on his face when Gray just started laughing, "you look like a drowned rat flame for brains!"

Natsu's eyes narrowed seeing Juvia's rain wasn't even touching Gray. He let out a low growl and walked towards them upping his body temp to steam off the down pour.

"This is not going to be like our battles," Erza murmurs getting to her feet with Wendy's assistance. "We need to move," the great titania and Gildarts share a nod before slowing making their way to the edge of the field.

"Those two idiots have no idea how to hold back," Gildarts shakes his head with a laugh.

"Not to mention what happens to anyone threatening her beloved Gray," Erza and Wendy shudder.

"Oh yea didn't Master mention something about her being an S-class wizard at one point?" Gildarts looks to she Erza's confirmation, "this is gonna be messy."

Without pause Gray froze the rain, turning the down pour into icy javelins. These didn't faze Natsu in the least, they simply turned to steam so Gray stepped it up. His Demon Slayer mark spread across his body and he changed not just the rain but everything in the field to Demon Slayer Ice.

The others watch in awe as Natsu slowed only for a moment to take in his new surroundings. "Are you challenging me to a test of power?" Natsu said with a smirk.

Juvia placed a hand on Gray's arm which seemed to calm him enough to not react. She smiled and him but turned a stony look on Natsu, "a challenge of power and tactic. For every hit Juvia and Gray-sama make you Natsu-san must return double to each of us. Whoever reaches 5 strikes or is the last one standing whichever comes first, wins."

Gray places his hand over Juvia's and turns to meet Natsu head on, "this way you can keep your promise to Wendy."

Natsu looked at the two of them then over to Wendy who nodded in agreement. Natsu grinned and his flames covered his body as he roared his challenge to the night sky. Everyone jumped as the other slayers joined their drake in roaring to the sky.

With a nod Gray let his mark cover half his body and he slammed his fists into the ground. Everything around them cracked and shifted, within moments the field now looked like ice glaciers with huge cliff sides and jagged peaks and valleys.

"Impressive," Gildarts called from the sidelines.

Gray shot him a smirk over his shoulder only to see Gildarts scanning over the new landscape, no doubt in search of Juvia. Gray straightened back to face his opponent and grinned at the sight of his slightly green face. "Oi still have that weak ass stomach Ash Breath."

Natsu shook himself and straightened, "that'll cost you."

Gray charged hopping across the rugged field all the while launching attack after attack. Natsu knocked each attack out of his way coming closer and closer to Gray. Steam came off him in rolling clouds making him look exactly like what he was a predator on the hunt.

The others watch as the two forces collide blow by blow when Wendy whispers, "Where's..." Erza covers her mouth and holds up her finger to her mouth in a shushing motion. Wendy nods in understanding then turns back to watch the fight only to pipe up a moment later, "how exactly are we suppose to keep track of how many hits each one has?"

Gildarts chuckles and writes in the dirt, "that was simply a distraction to force Natsu to pay close attention to whomever he was fighting in an effort to loose his heightened attention of his surroundings."

Wendy made a little "Oh," before smiling and turning her attention back to the fight. Then Natsu hit Gray particularly hard and sent him flying into a cliff side. That's when the ice began to shift and float. Natsu stumbled and started to turn green, "What the..."

Gray started chuckling with a few coughs thrown in here and there, "never thought about where all that steam was disappearing to did ya Lava Breath."

Juvia slowly rose from the lake she and Gray had carved into the ground and filled with Natsu's steam. "Gray-sama!" Gray waved her off telling her to focus.

Juvia bit her lip and nodded then turned back to Natsu with anger in her eyes, "this is for Gray-sama! Water Lock!"

Natsu looked almost bored within his watery prison then the water started to boil but he didn't move fast enough as Gray froze the water bubble, "Absolute Zero Cage!"

The seconds ticked by and there wasn't any movement from the block of ice rocking on the iceberg. Gildarts broke the silence and asked Wendy, "What happens if Natsu looses?"

Wendy chewed on her bottom lip before answering, "he'll go on a rampage until another dragon or dragon slayer can stop him."

Erza's eyes widened then she relaxed, "I see. Luckily that will not be the case here today."

Gildarts chuckled, "ya got that right. Natsu had this in the bag from the beginning."

The ground began to shake and steam started to thicken covering the field making it almost impossible to see. Gray started cursing as he'd lost sight of the frozen water lock. He and Juvia made their way over only to see the trap looked fine or at least from the front it did. on the back side there was a hole just big enough for a person to climb out.

"Dammit! I didn't think there's was anyway he could move," Gray snarled out.

"Gray-sama look!" Juvia points down at where their lake had been moments before.

Gray stopped his ti raid of cussing and swearing to look on in shock, "is that ...lava?" Gray and Juvia noticed while their lake was gone the lava wasn't doing much against their icebergs. "They are covered in my Demon Slaying Ice, it won't melt even for lava. Which makes me wonder just what Flame-for-Brains flames are made of."

Juvia looks at her Gray-sama in wonder, in order for this plan to work it strongly depended on him using a lot of his power. Juvia could not help but admire her partner.

In her admiration she didn't notice the change in temperature. If she had she'd have noticed the heat wasn't coming from the lava below but from something above her.


	24. Love Rival

Sorry for the short chapters I'm trying to get them out as fast as I can. So thank you so much for your continued support and sticking with my story.

Chapter 24

Juvia cried out as Natsu snatched her off the ground and flew up into a cloud of steam. Gray spun around having been watching the ground for any signs of movement, not even considering the bastard could have wings. "JUVIA!"

Gray took a deep breath and froze the steam, "Absolute Freeze." The second he spotted them he created an ice cannon and began trying to shoot Natsu from the sky. Juvia kept turning to water to get out of Natsu's grasp but he would grab her the second she reformed. It was like watching an airborne version of cat and mouse.

Eventually Juvia and Gray timed their moment to be in sync. Just as Juvia was reforming and Natsu was about to snatch her again Juvia turned to water again and Gray launched a cannon ball through her. While the attack almost landed it mark, Natus batted it away at the last moment, but once the ice passed through Juvia she started to freeze.

Gray jumped across a glacier gap to catch Juvia, "Juvia I'm so sorry." He released the ice from her but that wouldn't take away the pain of it.

"Juvia did it on purpose Gray-sama, Natsu-san was draining Juvia in large amounts every time he caught Juvia. Juvia couldn't have turned to water again if she wanted," Juvia panted.

"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama but with this heat and being exposed to Natsu-san's flames Juvia thinks she will be out with one more hit." There was a sharp glint to Juvia's gaze trying to convey her true plan without words.

Gray nods signaling her message was received, "its alright Juvia how about you take a break." The two share a small smile before becoming serious and Gray setting off into another round with Natsu. Juvia stood up and took off right into a large cloud of steam disappearing for a moment before sneaking to the other side of the field and assisting Gray while remaining unseen.

The others on the sidelines watch with pride as Gray and Juvia move with such practice and ease. "Those two have certainly have ...become in sync," Gildarts smirks but keeps his words in check for Wendy knowing Erza would knock him out otherwise.

"Yes they do," Erza had a soft smile filled with pride and satisfaction. "They grew so much closer over that year."

Wendy flushed crimson which caused both Erza and Gildarts to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Th-they lived together in that little house and said they did everything together. I-I just remembered how smug Juvia was telling Lucy that," Wendy flushes again at the memory and the insinuation.

Erza looks like what Wendy said just broke her, steam coming out of her ears and face as scarlet as her hair. Gildarts on the other hand had a pervy grin on his face and yelled out, "Gray you dog!"

He started to howl with laughter when he paused, "was Natsu in the room for this conversation?"

"Ummm yes he was, why?" Wendy asked with confusion.

Gildarts taps his chin, "well maybe that's why Natsu sees Juvia as a challenger? The rest of us Natsu has seen as rivals for as long as he's been a member of the guild. But Juvia, while being one hell of a strong mage and is a water user on top of that, he's never treated different than anyone else within the guild. I mean there's Mira, and Master being over looked here. So why Juvia?"

Within moments of this question being proposed a huge explosion happened on the field. Juvia came flying high out of a cloud of steam and would have hit the ground if not for Gajeel stepping forward to catch her. Laxus and Sting closed to gap he left as he made his way with Juvia over to Wendy. He said nothing as he handed her over just nodded and backed away.

Erza and Gildarts looked on as Wendy did her first condition check. "At least Natsu is better at holding back then I am."

Erza and Wendy both nodded in agreement, "Juvia has a few bone bruises, a slight concussion, some scrapes, and quite a few burns. I'll do some light healing until she's conscious but like you two Porlyusica and I can take better care at the infirmary."

Erza put a reassuring hand on the young girls shoulder, "no need to explain Wendy. Who knows what condition Gray will come out in knowing those two idiots. Conserving your strength is definitely a need today. We don't know how this sickness will end."

Wendy shot her a concerned look then shook herself with a new determination started working on Juvia, "I'm going to do my best."

"We all will kid can't have any doubts of that in this guild," Gildarts ruffles her hair and shares a grin with Erza.

"What is your deal Natsu?! Why did you keep going after Juvia? Since when am I someone you ignore?" Gray shouted freezing any remaining moisture in the air.

Natsu completely ignored Gray's questioning and started raising the temperature. Erza sucked in a breath getting her first look at Natsu's flying form. She couldn't help but compare his current form to that of his father Igneel. She didn't see much of the dragons fighting when Tartorous crashed but it was definitely something you couldn't forget.

Ruby scaled wings with a golden membrane arched over his shoulders but he had black spikes along his spine and down his tail. She assumed the black spines and horns on his head had more to do with his demonic side than his Dragon Slayer side.

"Gray, Juvia saw Lucy as her rival while it may be for love instead of fighting like it is for you and Natsu, its still a rivalry." Gildarts shouted across the field.

Gray's jaw dropped but he nodded, "alright then we are kick this up a notch." His power flared knocking his hair back from his face as the air rippled off his with frost, "this is for Juvia."

Natsu cackled and dove at his opponent fist raised but still with no flame. That's when Gray realized Natsu hadn't thrown a single flaming fist at anyone. Gray dove under Natsu and grabbed his legs swinging him around just long enough to hear a gag. Then he flung a disoriented Natsu into a cliff side causing an avalanche. The frozen chunks set up another volley of steam from hitting the lava below. Only Gray instead of using it as cover like Juvia froze it all into sharp projectiles and proceeded to launch everything at Natsu.

Natsu recovered from his temporary nauseous state to let himself free fall towards the lava but at the last second opened his wings to glide over the bubbling surface. Gray's ice pelted into the lava following Natsu's soaring form. "Your not getting away this time," Gray launched wave after wave of icy javelins at Natsu.

The pink haired slayer shot Gray his infamous grin right before diving head first into the lava completely disappearing from sight. Every jaw dropped not having expected that, Gray recovered first and started cursing as he looked around. Gray was the first to notice the icebergs were slowly sinking into the lava.


	25. An All Knowing Savior

Hey ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you so much for the kind reviews they are always appreciated and definitely keep me going. I've decided since the chapters are taking me longer to write now I'll be publishing a new chapter every other sunday. I know I'm sorry but I'm due any day now :) and I'm a little busy preparing for baby #2. So again I'd love to thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. We will be building up some momentum and moving onto the next phase :) yes I am rubbing my hands together and cackling evilly!

Enjoy!

Chapter 25

Gray made his way to tallest point on the field, sure the icebergs were sinking but it was slow going. "Tch, just gonna hide until there's no where left for me to stand."

"Not quite," Natsu appeared behind Gray and punched him off his perch towards the lava.

Gray created a ramp to slide himself to another iceberg but Natsu met him with a kick back towards the lava. This happened again and again until Gray had no where else to land. Wendy closed her eyes as Gray fell towards the lava.

"Sub Zero Terra!" Gray turned midair landing in a crouch and slamming his fists turning the lava to ice. Instead of freezing just enough for him to land on Gray frozen all the lava forcing Natsu to pop out from his underground burrow. Natsu smirked and dove at Gray picking up speed. His wings curled around him and he begun to spin turning himself into a human drill.

Gray put up a shield to protect himself but Natsu just had to much power and momentum; the shield cracked. A cloud of ice and steam flew up covering the battle field. Natsu suddenly appeared in front of Wendy dumping an unconscious Gray on the ground. He turned to the other Slayers and growled, "any objections?"

All the other slayers threw their heads back and roared to the sky in acknowledgment. Just as suddenly as the roaring started it stopped each one bowing and tilting their heads exposing their necks to Natsu.

Natsu gave a subtle nod and started sniffing the air, within moments his head snapped towards town. He turned meeting each slayers' gaze before taking off into the woods heading towards town.

The lacrama tried to follow Natsu through the forest but someone came from behind and smashed it. Everyone in the room watching the replay was silent with shock until Master appeared clapping his hands. Everyone slowly joined in as Master made those who fought stand up. Bellows, whistles, and cheers rang out congratulating those who stood their ground and went toe to toe against Natsu.

"Alright Brats, I need you all to clear out except for Mira, Levy, Kinana, Lucy, Wendy, Yukino, and Minerva. There is a list by the door assigning everyone to a job such as guard duty, rebuilding damaged locations in town, and meal prep work."

Slowly Fairy Hills emptied leaving the ladies requested, they kept busy by cleaning up breakfast then making their way back to the common room. Once they were seated Master paced in front of them for a bit before Porlyusica snapped, "Oh enough stalling! They need this information all of it!"

Master's shoulders sagged, "my dears the old crone is right. Oopmh!"

Everyone chuckled as Mira helped Master up and Porlyusica muttering under her breathe about an old fool. "Alright, alright I must apologize to all of you especially you young Wendy. I asked you to with hold information from your fellow guild mates and for that I apologize."

Master gripped Wendy's hands and bowed his head in regret. "Master its ok, I understand and I know everyone will too," Wendy wrapped her arms around him and gave him a gentle squeeze.

After a few moments Levy cleared her throat, "sorry to interrupt Master but what information was being withheld?"

"Yes of course," Master patted Wendy's head and let her sit back down. "I will get to that but Porlyusica has a more time sensitive matter to discuss with all."

The old crone herself stood up and cut straight to the chase, "I've created a batch of pregnancy prevention potion for all of you. It will take 72 hours before the desired effects are in full swing. Now as for side effects and dosage, you will need to take it every month. It may cause some moods swings, however each of you are going to react differently. If you wish to carry on with taking it I can adjust it to each of you depending on the side effects you are feeling."

"Wendy has told me the entirety of this sickness so I made this batch the strongest I could if you decide to become their mates. I am not here to judge you or embarrass you this is about your safety and your future."

She nods and hands each of the girls a vial, "now go on and we can continue with this discuss. You need to take this as soon as possible but I will not take away your choice. Wendy has told me there is almost 100% probability that you will become pregnant after your first mating without any deterrents."

She met every wide eyed gaze in the room, "this is a serious decision you all have to make. I was unable to come up with any solution to cure your guild mates. I did create a potion with the help of our guest to extend their hold on their sanity."

Levy and Lucy piped up, "What's wrong with their sanity?"

While Mira raised a brow and asked, "guest? What guest?"

"I'll explain that, " Anna Heartfelia walked into the room and straight to Lucy for a hug. "I wish I would've thought of informing all of you before this happened."

"Anna!" Lucy felt a weight leave her shoulders at the appearance of her distant relative.

Anna smiled and pulled a chair in front of where the girls all sat. "To start I'll cover just what is happening and I'll include the information Wendy and Master withheld from all of you. To start this is called Dragon King Sickness, it happens when a true Dragon King comes of age. This has only happened in recorded human history twice, with Igneel and Acnologia. Once with a full dragon and once with a dragon slayer. The Dragon's had passed stories of this down through the ages as they were here before even us."

"There are signs that can predict a coming of age for a Dragon, however there are almost no signs for Dragon Slayers. However Igneel had a feeling Natsu would have this particular trait. We never figured out if it was because Igneel was a King himself that he could tell or if he simply thought it was going to happen because of Natsu's unique heritage."

"Natsu has already sunk into his instinctual state of mind, as have the others. Master has mentioned they all seemed to have herded you all here, in which he is correct. Natsu has completed the preparations needed to creating his nest which for him would pretty much be his kingdom. He has his second in command which unsurprisingly is Gajeel much as Metalicana was Igneel's commander."

"Laxus has been placed as the enforcer which is a third in command. Wendy as Medical leader which places her as fourth in command but sometimes her orders will only be trumped by Natsu himself. Then Cobra is in place of the informant which is the position of eyes and ears of the nest. Sting and Rogue would have positions of guardians, which would make them responsible for the safety and security of the nest."

"Each of these positions are extremely important to the health and structure of the nest. Now that Natsu has created a kingdom he needs a queen and a partner as do his nest mates. The instinct is driving them to claim you their mates and bring about the next generation. Now that being said let me make something very clear. The slayers are not being forced against their will in any shape or form nor are their instincts wrong about their mate."

Anna turned to meet every single girl in the eye, "they are your other half whether you believe in fated pairs, soul mates, or true love. A Dragon's mate is not instant and is never love at first sight, its a bond developed over time. There are qualities a Dragon Slayer's instincts can and will recognize right off. This will place that person in a special status and they will pay special attention to them. Sometimes this special attention is intentional, sometimes its unconscious, and sometimes it can even be aggressive."

Levy raised her hand halting Anna's explanation, "sorry to interrupt but what exactly do you mean by aggressive? Also this is all great information I feel like we should be writing this all down."

Anna nodded, "well as to your first question. If a slayer is in a hostile mind set when coming upon a person that peaks their instincts interest, well it can lead them to seek them out and mark their in a semi permanent way. Or they will feel drawn to them and it will make them angrier that they are feeling such a thing and it might cause them to even harm that person."

Levy nodded in acknowledgment and each of the girls each put a comforting hand on her. Anna gave her a soft smile, "as for you feeling the need to write everything down there won't be any need for that as I have already done so. As a matter of fact I'll be sending you all to retrieve it as there is a spell within its pages to help dull the slayers instincts long enough that your claiming won't be ...so Draconian and more humane."


	26. Mistakes Made, Lessons Learned

Thank you for all the congrats on my little bundle :D can't wait until he's here 4 days left!

Anna5949: It's just gonna get better and better I promise, gotta set the stage so to speak :)

Wonderwomanbatmanfan: trying to be as creative with my explanation as possible without dragging it on and on I promise more action soon

CVBlovesu93: no lie I love creating some suspense :) and thank you!

Katnibal94: muahahaha we shall see just who does what ;D

Ember Reverie: I seriously appreciate your consistent reviews, it really has helped keep me writing this. And there is a present just for you in this chapter I'm sure you'll catch it :D

FireShifter: Thank you so much for sticking through my explanations I'm glad I could keep them entertaining and pulling Anna into this just felt so perfect. No lie was really stuck on how to sneak her in there.

NaLuAlways26: yea prepare for a lot of those cliffhangers lol I get an evil chuckle every time I leave one.

Jcat007: Thanks! Can't have too many new little guildmates ;)

Chapter 26

All the girls started asking one question after another but before it could get too out of control Porlyusica let out an ear ringing whistle. "Enough the lot of you! We know this is shocking to everyone but keep your traps shut until the end we are short on time. Now before Anna continues Wendy is passing out the potion I mentioned. If you decide to not take it you are aware of the consequences and I remind all of you to not judge anyone's decisions."

Anna shook Porlyusica's hand and turned back to girls, "instincts are all impulse and emotion. They are being driven by adrenaline, and are currently hyper focused with their battle instincts making all the decisions. I will get to the book in just a moment but you need to hear this." She raised her brows and shot Levy a look that quelled her squirming.

All the girls looked sheepish as they were thinking the same thing as Levy. Trying to mentally hurry the older woman and starting to ignore what she was currently saying. They all said their apologizes and asked her to continue.

Anna smiled, "I understand your impatience but you need to understand just what you are going to be dealing with. They are not themselves they will not be able to be tender, or soft."

She took a breath, "I'm getting ahead of myself. Right now they are still themselves, they still have slivers of their personalities shining through during this stage. However the moment the hunt begins those slivers will slowly be overridden by instinct. They will become more and more feral. If a Dragon or Dragon Slayer's chosen mate denies them or dies before they are claimed then they loose all intelligence, all sense of self, basically everything of who they once were."

She paused to let it that information sink information caused a sense of dread to form in the air. "Your Master wanted this information kept from you until we knew for sure there was still no cure. Grandine had hoped with the change in medicine in the future there could possibly be something. But the odds were severely against that from the start, so she made sure to tell Wendy there was absolutely no cure."

Wendy's shoulders fell in relieve, "I was worried I'd misheard her when you told to try. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me not remembering everything."

"Oh child you know none of us expect you to remember everything," Master ruffled her hair.

"Yea Wendy, if it weren't for you we wouldn't have even gotten this far." Mira smiled and the others' nodded their agreement.

Anna squeezes the young slayer in a light hug, "Grandine knew it was a long shot Wendy. The potion her and I created, combined with the latest one created by you and Ms. Porlyusica we can achieve what Grandine and the other Dragons were hoping for."

With one last squeeze Anna stepped back and turned towards everyone, "I'll explain that in detail in just a moment. Your mates will come and speak to you, they will be basically persuading you to agree to the kiss. Now I'm sure all of you have been having some interesting dreams."

All the girls looked anywhere but directly at Anna, not meeting anyone's gaze. A few were as crimson as Erza's hair while others were only lightly flushed. Anna covered a chuckle with a cough, Master out right guffawed, while Porlyusica tried very hard to not smile causing only her lips to twitch.

"Those dreams are to enthrall and entice you into submission. Now once you are actually in their physical presence they will give off some pheromones that will lull you into further compliance. Now the kiss is seen as acceptance and it won't be a simple peck. It will be a transfer of some of their very essence. This will take root within your body and will be vital to you surviving the mating."

"This will manifest as a mark on your skin each will be unique to the individual and their partner. The essence of each slayer will work its way through its mates body prepping it for the mating ceremony. The basic changes include: heightened senses, faster reflexes, and extended life span. Now when I say basic changes I mean the minimum amount of time a mate has between the Kiss and being caught by their Dragon."

"These minimal changes take 72 hrs to occur within your bodies and thankfully that is the same amount of time Ms. Porlyusica's pregnancy potion will take effect. On a serious note if you are caught before this time limit the essence within your body will become toxic. Very few have survived and none have been the same. Dragon culture has many attributes they hold in high regard but strength and intelligence are ultimately the most important."

"Igneel's mate was one of these unfortunate souls, she was caught under the 72 hour mark. She was one of the very few that survived however Igneel's essence slowly poisoned her to death. Now when I mean slowly I mean she was able to live out a normal human life span however she had to watch as Igneel never aged and the poison ate away at her humanity. It...it was not a pretty site in the end."

Anna took a moment to grieve her friend while everyone else slowly let this information sink in. When Anna spoke next it was somber, "A Dragon or Slayer will become themselves after the final stage is completed The Exchange. By this point there is nothing that can be done to change the mates fate. Dragon's live for centuries a single human lifespan would seem like a blink of an eye and for Igneel he had to slowly watch his loved one not only age but descend into madness."

"Now," Anna clears her throat and looses her somber attitude, "after The Marking happens the slayers immediately try to catch you. They will no longer be able to help themselves, they will come at you with everything they have. As I mentioned previously they will slowly be consumed completely by their instincts, and those slivers of humanity I mentioned will gradually disappear. The longer they are unable to catch you the stronger the bond will be. It can develop things such as telepathy, control over their mates element, magic sharing, and even the possibility to consume their element as a power if they are unable to capture you before giving into their instincts they will become mad permanently."

"That unfortunately was what happened with Acnologia and ... myself." Anna's shoulders slumped and Lucy immediately jumped up to comfort her as did Wendy. Everyone else sat in shock and tried to collate the monster that was Acnologia to Lucy's sweet and caring long lost relative. Anna gave a sad smile, "I know he was a monster in the end but he didn't start out that way."

"When this is all over I'd love to tell you our story in every detail but for now let's focus on all of you. The speed of the madness depends on each Slayer. We believe the more hatred and darkness that lurks within the soul the faster the madness will grab hold. Now has developed a potion that can extend their sanity for only a short period of time."

"The potion Grandine and I developed will almost completely pull the Slayers out of their instinct induced sickness. However while Ms. Porlyusica's potion can be turned into powder mine has to be willingly ingested. The plan is for you ladies to initiate The Mark and The Hunt to then lead the Slayers to Tenrou."

"What!? Why Tenrou?" the girls all pretty much exclaimed at once.

"Because as fate would have it, it ended up there somehow. Although from what your Master has said of Master Mavis I am not actually surprised she came across my book. Now as for the reason for this plan we all want everyone to come out of this for the better and to give all of you the best possibility at a long and healthy relationship. Once a Slayer catches their mate they will want the begin The Claiming immediately."

"Now I will try to not embarrass you when explaining this but I believe for your comfort I must ask you to leave Master Makarov." Anna turns with a kind but firm look on her face.

The Master chuckled, "I know my children are in capable hands."

As he left Mira looked on with a little frown, "not even a joke or remark Master must be really worried."

"Of course child," Porlyusica murmured, "There are so many ways for this to go wrong."


	27. An Attempt At A Plan

Hello People! I had a little boy 9lbs 12oz 21 1/2 inches long :) could not be happier I will do my best to keep on a timely schedule for you all. I will finish this story I have too many more ideas to give up on this bad boy ;) enjoy!

To the guest that was too chicken to leave your name nananaboo boo I deleted your comment. I am all for constructive comments but when they are just rude it can and will be deleted. I am not one to see a negative comment and get discouraged I am writing this story for me. If you don't like it then don't read it no harm no foul. There are so many wonderful stories on here enjoy them, celebrate them, but don't bring your crappy attitude to someone else's door.

Wonderwomanbatmanfan: Thanks for reading!

Ember Reverie: Glad you liked that little nugget, I'm thinking their story will be a bonus chapter at the end :) Also Gajeel might give Laxus a run for his money but we shall see.

Wolf957: Hey thanks for the review! I appreciate the story request if you'd like I'll tuck it away for later otherwise if you find someone else able and ready to write it for you no hard feelings. I have quite a few of my own ideas to get out first.

Katnibal94: more evil to come mauahaha

NaLulover31: Glad you could catch up and your request shall be granted here is another chapter!

Chapter 27

"What Ms. Anna's getting to and what that old fool was keeping a lid on was our plan. With the combined potions you will have your guild mates back for a brief window. They will be aware as to what has been happening and will still need to complete The Claiming and The Exchange. The purpose of these potions is to give you, and your mates the opportunity to be yourselves for the most intimate part of all this madness."

Anna put her hand on Porlyusica's shoulder letting her finish the explanation in a more delicate manner, "what we are trying to explain as best as we can is by the time The Hunt ends with the Slayers catching you The Claiming will begin. Now The Claiming is a Dragon dominating their mate into submission in the most basic way possible. While The Hunt is a claim on your mind, The Claiming is over your body, and finally The Exchange is over your very soul."

"Now I'm going to explain what would traditionally happen, so you will understand the difference and need for the potions. For them to claim your body they will dominate you in every way. They will take you in anyway they desire and they will continue to do so for several days. This means without food or rest they will cover you inside and out with their essence."

Anna raised her brow at all of the girls, "are you understanding exactly what I am telling you? Otherwise we can discuss in more detail, and please do not feel embarrassed we are here to help you. But Ms. Porlyusica assured me you all have the basic information needed already."

Minerva scoffs, "of course we have the basic understanding. Not only are we all grown women here, but we're guild wizards. There isn't a guild around that doesn't have some raunchy conversations happening at any given moment."

Yukino reached to cover Minerva's mouth only to find everyone shaking with laughter. Minerva shot her a smirk which only made Yukino start laughing. After a few moments the nervous energy returned.

"So just how long will your potions last if we're suppose to be going several days without food or rest," Minvera quietly asks.

"There is no actual need for The Claiming to go that long, its just an instinctual need to prove they can. This is where our plan comes into play. Once you get to Tenrou you need to recover my book as soon as possible. Master Makarov mentioned there was a library somewhere on the island, I would assume it was there. We have packed the ingredients you will need in each of your packs. The book will have the specific enchantment you will need to recite along with what amounts of each ingredient you will need. Each one of you will need to make your own batch as it needs to be individualized for each mating pair."

"When you have almost completed your potion it will ask for something from your mate which is when you will need to let your slayer get close to you. Get away from your potion because if they smell it their instincts could possibly tell them it's a threat and they will destroy it. You will need to get as close to them as possible without them catching you at first. Blow Ms. Porylusica's air born potion into their faces and run away as fast as you can. It will take about 10 minutes for them to regain their sanity enough to be willing to help you complete the potion. The air borne potion will have 2 hours before it wears off, so it will give you enough time to have a good distance between you and your potion. Remember their sense of smell is astounding and they will stop chasing you in order to take out a threat."

"Once their sanity has come back enough to converse with them whatever you do Do Not Touch Them! Their instincts are still very much in control but the potion will bring back their sanity enough to give you a window to explain what you need from them and to complete the second potion. However it will be completely useless if you touch them in any shape or form. The second they touch you, The Hunt will be over and the urge to complete The Claiming will trump anything else."

"If you are able to make the potion and drink it you will then have a 12 hr window to complete The Claiming and The Exchange. Once the ritual for The Exchange is done your Slayers's will be back to normal however because since the potion cuts The Claiming short it will cause the Slayer's to have ... well they'll need to ...they want to." Anna tapped her chin not in any embarrassment but more so in a trying to figure the correct phrase sense.

Porlyusica sighs, "a honeymoon stage basically, you both will have a strong desire to do nothing but explore your bond. We have no idea how long the honeymoon "drive" will last."

Anna nodded her thanks, "exactly! Now we understand there is a lot of variables for all of you. For some of you this will work for others I'm sorry there isn't much we can do. We can work on the finer details of this plan to try our best for all of you. Now as for supplies Ms. Porlyusica has found a type of meal tablet we have packed in your packs. We have also packed some extra clothing, water, a communication lacrama, first aid packets, a numbing lubricant, and real food."

"So what we need to go over now is ...how and when to start The Hunt, plot how to get all of you out of here, and to Tenrou. Are there any questions?"

Everyone broke into smaller discussions but no one had any specific questions at the moment. "Alright then I suggest we pause for some food and then ask Master, Gildarts, Cana, and Erza to come back inside so we may put their skills to use."

The girls cheered and made way for the kitchen, meanwhile Mira noticed three cups of Porlyusica's pregnancy potion still sitting on Wendy's tray from earlier. Not one to spoil a surprise she took the remaining potion back to the infirmary and started thinking just who didn't take the potion. Meanwhile in a small room Porlyusica and three women asked a few more personal questions for themselves. But due to patient confidentiality we are unable to fully disclose their conversation at this point in time. (Sorry I had to muahaha)

Master and Mira pulled Wendy aside to discuss Natsu's hold on her.

"Wendy, Mira has brought it to my attention that Natsu has some sort of authoritative voice that he has used on you?" Master asked softly.

Wendy nodded, "He ordered me to help you as much as possible but I wasn't allowed to tell you about his Alpha voice. I'm sorry Master until Mira asked me about it and I didn't feel the... pull to not say anything. I didn't realize I could get around his orders until then. I'm guessing his orders can only influence me for a certain amount of time."

Master taps his chin, "or his order is very specific and is only as effective as the words he chooses to use."

"Hmmm it's definitely something we could ask Natsu once this is over, I'm sure he would know its limits." Mira sighed thankful they seemed to find a loophole for Wendy, "but now Wendy we've got a question for you and we don't want to hurt your feelings. Just know we only have everyone's safety in mind including yours."

Wendy looked to Master with a little concern creeping into her eyes, "It's alright I'll do my best to help you no matter what it is."

"Well my dear, Anna mentioned the slayers have a hive like mind and information is shared between them. She also said that since you aren't in "heat" like the rest of them you aren't exactly hooked up to the hive mind link. Which is why we had you in the meeting and let you hear the plan. However with this authoritative voice could be a problem. The question, my dear, is can Natsu call on you without being physically in front of you?"


	28. Wishful dream

Just gonna hurry and leave this here for you wonderful ppl!

Chapter 28

Wendy paused and nodded, "he can. Its called a summoning and every Drake in their own nest can do it. Natsu as a king can summon any dragon from any nest not that there are any left."

Anna came around the corner, "she cannot refuse the summons either. If she resists or is caged it will cause her physical pain. However after speaking with and the lovely Ms. McGarden we can add a rune to the Fairy Hills protection to prevent the slayers from connecting with anyone inside the barrier. This would prevent them from hopping into the girls dreams once we devise a plan."

Master nodded, "now Wendy we won't force you to do this we are your family and that won't change no matter what. If you'd feel more comfortable just helping from the outside we can understand that."

Wendy teared up and sniffled while looking around Fairy Hills, "I love you all too." She wiped her tears away and straightened, "that's why I'm going to do everything I can to help. Besides Natsu ordered me to help as best as I could so technically I'm just following the last order I was given and its not my fault if I haven't been able to get any new orders."

Everyone was gathering and heard the sky slayers speech causing them to cheer, "Aye Sir!"

Mira stepped forward and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "I may have already set a plan in motion." She smiled sweetly as she retold what happened the night before and the bargain she'd struck.

Everyone sat in stunned silence until Gildarts broke the silence with a chuckle, "that would explain the silence on their front we've all been extremely paranoid all morning when nothing was happening."

Cana smirked, "well Mira's got the ball rolling so let's get the rest of this show on the road. These boys have pretty much put us all the same with their schemes and planning. Now I don't know about you guys but that hurts my pride. I say we whip something truly diabolical up for them."

"Yea it's their turn to dance to our tune," Levy pipes in, "we have the potions to bring them to their senses, we have the location of the book we need, and I know with the mages in this room we sure have the brain power to do this!"

"Levy's right! We have our deadline so let's get planning, then pack, and get some sleep. After Mira let's the guys in, and The Hunt begins, we get a 24hr start now we should definitely put that time to good use to get outta here." Lucy tapped her chin in full planning mode, "Mira did you mention they couldn't follow us during the head start?"

Mira's eyes widened, "no I didn't specify that I just assumed."

Levy nodded, "well knowing how these guys are playing they are going to definitely use every trick in the book."

Minerva smirked, "so we'll just need to rewrite the book."

All the girls shared an evil grin that had every man in the vicinity get a little shiver down their spines. Soon a plan was in place; everyone was prepared with their bags packed and positions with stationed. Now they just needed to sleep only problem was none of the girls could. They knew they would be wakened by their "mates" and the nerves were overwhelming.

They all ended up in a little common room on the second floor away from almost everyone. Cana, and Erza joined Lucy, Levy, Mira, Minerva, Yukino, and Kinana in a pile of blankets and pillows. Cana disappeared for a moment before popping up with some glasses and of course some alcohol.

"Alright ladies let's knock out those jitters!" Cana passed out her drinks and for once no one fought her about it.

She smirked, "need to give you all a little liquid courage cause I wanna know all about those dreams Anna mentioned." Her smirk turned into an evil grin when every face turned a different shade of red, even a couple had some steam coming out of their ears.

She rubbed her hands together and took an empty bottle and set it in the middle, "to make this a little more fair I'll spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to spill their guts."

Lucy and Levy shared a quick nervous look before staring down at the bottle in growing horror. Both shared a sigh of relief when it landed on Kinana, then felt a little guilty. "Hey Cana she doesn't.."

"No it's okay Lucy," Kinana smiles re assuredly, "yea its personal but I want to know how if yours are different or if we're all having a similar dream. Maybe we could even learn from it or something."

"That a girl Kinana, show'em how its done!" Cana cheers, and everyone smiles encouragingly.

She blushes and takes a calming breath, "Well I was leaving the guild for the night when I heard Erik whisper my name. It sounded so close and I could feel his warmth along my back but when I turned he was gone and I thought it was my imagination. So I started to walk towards my apartment when I felt someone watching me. I could smell Erik's cologne and turned in a circle looking for him. Sure enough he was no where to be seen."

"Suddenly I feel hands brush down my arms and I gasp turning only to catch a glimpse of Erik's jacket disappearing down an alley. I call out to him and start after him. I chased him all the way to the forest and as I stopped to catch my breath I see him waiting for me at the beginning of a trail."

"He whispers, "only a little further" but it sounds like he's standing right next to me. This time I don't look to see if he's next to me, I just keep my eyes on his figure in the shadows. I walk towards him and follow him down the trail. It leads to a lake, I know has never been there before. The moonlight illuminated his clothing trail leading to the water and I knew without a word he was waiting for me to join him. I slowly began to remove my clothing and walked into the lake, surprised at how warm the temperature was."

"Once I was waist deep I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and it gently tugged me towards a drop off. I smile and take a deep breath as I plunge into the deep. His hand slide up my ankle to wrap around my waist as he pulled me to him. The moonlight shown on the lake lightening its depths enough so I can see Erik's face. My eyes meet his gaze and ask in my mind, "Well why are we here? How are we here?"

"His gaze sharpened and warmed as they moved from meeting my gaze to looking at my lips. I blush knowing just what that look meant. He smirked at my heated thoughts and memories flashing through my head. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine then wrapped his other hand in my hair pulling me flush against him. I could feel everything and as our kissing deepened I wrapped my legs around him. Our need for air soon became apparent and he moved his hands to cup my butt. He then pushed off a rock and shot us towards the surface."

"Once we breached the surface he swam us to a sand bar going to the middle of the lake. He laid me in the shallow water and began to run his hands all over my body. Eventually his lips left mine and began to work their way down only pausing to look up at me as he reached my core. Just as he ran his fingers along my slit a roar echoed through the night sky. He snarled in return and got up to leave but he looked back at my confused face and told me he would be back to claim what was his soon as he dealt with this bastard."


	29. Invitation

Since I didn't have time on the previous chapter here are my reply's to the reviews from chapters 27 & 28

NaLulover31: your wish is my command another chapter!

Ember Reverie: 27 review thank you for your reviews as always :) yea my kiddo was definitely on the big side. Had a C-section due to complications but it all worked out in the end he's happy and healthy makes it all worth it. We shall see, great guess what made you think Minerva for not taking the prego potion?

Ember Reverie: 28 review yea I definitely see them as romantic just the way Erik/cobra seems around her in any episode seems like he turns into a big softie

pconklin: awww thank you! Seriously its reviews like yours that make late nights like this worth it! I'm trying to get this out on a weekly basis again I shall do my best! I'm glad it brightens the beginning of your week as a huge book worm myself I totally get that a new chapter can make a huge difference.

Anna5949: :D I appreciate the love, hope you enjoy where the story ends up!

CVBlovesu93: thanks I'm pretty smitten with my little nugget :D and thank you for the encouragement I really appreciate it.

Katnibal94: 27 review thanks I feel like they have to put it delicately or else the girls might have run for the hills! Good guesses but you'll just have to wait and see :)

Katnibal94: 28 review pfftt I can't push you over just yet so many more cliffhangers to be had! muahahaha

Wolf957: thank you so much for the understanding and great consideration! I'm gonna squeeze this story into my schedule as much as I can it'll be hard but it'll be worth it.

seireidoragon: thank you for reading! I'm glad I can keep your interest I promise I'll try to keep you guessing the whole way through. I might have a few clique things here and there but I will endeavor to be captivating all the same!

Lilyren: oh it will only get worse from here on out :0) I'll try to include warnings so you can be prepared for some smut!

NaLuAlways26: awww my dear be prepared for a great many of those :)

Thank you all for the lovely words of encouragement and understanding! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter be warned there is some light smutty goodness contained within. Oh and the song is Unconditionally by Katy Perry for those of you that'd like to listen to it.

Chapter 29

Kinana blushed as she finished her story and didn't wait for anyone to say anything, she just spun the bottle. Eventually the girls started drifting off, Cana passed out from her booze about the fourth story in which happened to be Levy's. The poor girl could hardly get the story out so to help her out Cana and Levy did a few rounds and then every time Levy would get nervous during her tale Cana would do a shot in support. By the end of her story both Levy and Cana were sawing logs.

Minerva and Mira surveyed the wreckage Lucy and Erza had fallen asleep next to the sweets tray they'd snuck up here earlier. While Yukino was surrounded by Happy, Lector, and Frosch in a sort of kitty pile. Mira giggled. "oh my mind giving me a helping hand?"

Minerva huffed, "I suppose we wouldn't want all the slayers in such close quarters if we want the building left intact."

They girls got to work slowly moving each and everyone of them into their rooms with each exceed with their female partner. Once Frosch was tucked into her room Minerva went out to help clean up.

"These pastries you made are heaven would you be willing to share your secret?" Mira cooed popping a small tart into her mouth and humming her pleasure.

Minerva chuckled, "I think I'll keep it a secret but I can definitely send some to you."

Mira tapped her chin and smirked, "this need to keep it secret wouldn't have anything to do with a certain red haired requip mage falling head over heels for your sweets would it?"

Minerva simply raised her brow in question.

"Erza and I may have had a few disagreements in the past," Mira's smile had Minerva feeling like someone had walked over her grave. "It's a shame Erza didn't get to hear my dream, it was a bit more racy than the others. It's too bad I would have loved to see the steam pouring off her face. Not to mention Cana would have finally gotten the juicy tidbit she's been after on Laxus." Mira chuckled while picking up Cana's war zone.

"Oh really?" Minerva paused giving Mira a sly smile, "then shall we compare?"

Mira's only thought was "gotcha!" and asked Minerva where her story took place. Mira schooled her features as to not give away her little victory knowing she'd be the only one to know all the stories from start to finish.

Minerva cleared her throat, "well it actually took place in our dream house. A while ago Rogue saw me looking at this house on our way back to the guild from a job. He was actual going to take me to see it the other day before all of this started. Anyway I woke up in the bedroom and it looked exactly how I pictured it. Once I realized where I was I looked around to see just what woke me and saw nothing. I pretended to go back to sleep when I felt it again. A brush of fingertips at my temple then a whisper, "I know your awake but keep your eyes shut."

"I smiled knowing exactly who'd come for a visit and I did as he asked. Which turned out to be harder than expected because the desire to just grab him was difficult to ignore. Then I sensed it, the cool touch of Rogue's shadows, as they slowly moved across my bed. It started with feeling the covers be gently pulled off of me, then my clothing was removed piece by piece. The caresses started gently with moving my hair from my face then turned into warm kisses down my jaw and neck. He paused there and the kisses turned nibbles along both sides of my neck. I could hear him chuckle in my ear, "are you enjoying this?"

I growl, "you'll have to try a little harder than this if you expect any kind of begging from me."

All I got in reply was another chuckle before his shadows covered my body. I bit my lip to stop from crying out I refused to give him the satisfaction so easily. His shadows were pinching my nipples, lightly scraping what felt like rough hands down my sides, and teasing the outside of my core. The slightest twitch of my hips and I knew his shadows would please me in every way imaginable but it would feel like a loss of self control and I would not loose. Warm hands began to caress down my body along with a heated mouth taking over on my nipples. His teeth scraped just around my sensitive nipple. My body bowed at the quick, hard suction and the change from cool shadow to hot hungry mouth. I couldn't have stopped myself if I tried but still I held my hips steady. I couldn't give it all away at once where would the fun be in that."

"All to soon his mouth left my nipples only to be replaced once again by his shadows pulling and tweaking enough to make me writhe. I moan as his mouth nibbles and sucks a trail down my ribs, abdomen, and my hips. I open my eyes and watch as he repeats the process over and over again; his nibbles and sucking slowly becoming rougher, deeper. Soon my body was covered in hickeys and bite marks and I was on the edge where pleasure meets pain. He hovers between my legs, lets out a growl of pleasure as he looks over his work and meets my gaze. I just started tilting my hips in an offering when those roar shook the very room we were in. Rogue's answering snarl vibrated throughout my body causing me to pant. And that bastard like the rest left!"

Minerva threw a wine bottle a little to hard in the trash causing it to smash against the rest and shatter. "I didn't even get an explanation just a frustrated look and a smirk."

Mira tilted her head at that, "I may not know Rogue all that well but him smirking definitely seems out of character for him."

Minerva laughed, "not really its a kind of game we like to play. Almost like who can out torture the other."

"Hmmm I might have to borrow that sounds like it could end up with some interesting results," Mira smiles to herself. "Well I'm off to catch a few hours of sleep before I walk out to meet our gentlemen callers and invite them in for some fun."

Minerva waved her off and headed to her own room. Only once she was in bed with Frosch above her head did she realize she never heard Mira's story. She chuckled to herself knowing she got too involved in her story to notice. She drifted off knowing all too soon Rogue would appear and she would be able to torture him just a little. No one said the kiss had to be simple.

Midnight...

Mira's Perspective

I keep my heartbeat steady as I walk down the front steps, knowing what I did next would kick off everything. I took a deep calming breath as I walked outside and took the long way to our meeting spot, in the field out back. This would allow everyone on guard duty to back down and move to their starting positions to kick off the first part of our plan. Once I stood in the exact spot I made our deal I waited for them to come out of the wood work. Wendy said they would most likely make me wait, something with having to look stronger at all times. I decide to sing a little melody while I wait:

Oh no, did I get too close?

Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?

All your insecurities

All the dirty laundry

Never made me blink one time

Unconditional, unconditionally

I will love you unconditionally

There is no fear now

Let go and just be free

I will love you unconditionally

Come just as you are to me

Don't need apologies

Know that you are worthy

I'll take your bad days with your good

Walk through the storm I would

I do it all because I love you, I love you

I pause as I feel Laxus near and smile as he breaks through the treeline. I was so mesmerized by him I didn't notice Natsu until he was right in front of me blocking my view. He grunts, "a deals a deal."

I smile sweetly up at him and look around to confirm all the slayers are in the clearing, "of course! I, Mirajane, invite the Dragon Slayers known as Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Cobra, and Laxus to be allowed within Fairy Hills barrier. They are hereby allowed entrance into our domain and space but are also bound by the rules that were previously agreed upon. Any kind of failure to do so will result in immediate expulsion as will anyone rescinding the invitation."


	30. Potent Smooches

Chapter 30

Lucy's Pov

I was a little cold and reached for Happy in my sleep, knowing without a doubt he was nearby, only my hands met with something extremely warm and extremely hard. I sigh snuggling into him knowing I'd have to scold him in the morning for sneaking into my bed again. Then I had a nagging thought in my head something I was suppose to remember about Natsu...

"You shouldn't wrinkle your face like that or it might get stuck that way," his voice rumbles in my ear.

I squeak coming fully awake and I automatically try to spring away from him only to caged into his arms. I lift my gaze to meet his, hoping to see his silly grin to match his words. Only to find an intense smoldering look I'd never seen before. It made my heart beat thunder and my whole body flushed. He leans in placing his forehead against mine, "Happy got your tongue Lucy?"

I glare at him even with all this madness happening, with him looking at me like I'm the world's most delicious fire, he still has to be an ass. "Says the man that had to wait for some Dragon gene to kick in so he could have the guts to tell me how he feels," I huff.

I expect some kind of haughty response or even an angry one but no what he says next leaves me completely speechless.

"Well then I guess I had better make this well worth the wait. Luce you have thrown everything I knew about the world out the window. The first thing you did was thank me for something I had no idea I even did, you take Happy and I out to lunch. Saw how we ate and didn't run away screaming. Did as much destruction to Hargeon's harbor as I did and still came home with me. If that wasn't weird enough you joined me to save Macao, a man you'd never met, no questions asked including where the job had taken him."

I huff and feel my blood pressure begin to rise.

"You cried and whined the entire time but when push came to shove you actual came through. After that we became a team, yes you whine, yes you complain, and yes boy you get angry but you have more kindness, intelligence, and light in your pinkie then I've ever seen in this entire world. You accept me as I am destruction, chaos, and all. You have an unwavering faith in me that floors me every time. I don't know the exact moment I fell in love with you but I can tell you I will love you in this life and every life after. Luce will you be the light in my life and my mate?"

I sat there for a moment realizing he'd actually put all his thoughts into words just for me. So I decided to answer through action for him. I wound my arms around his neck and kissed him. He didn't even hesitate and kissed me back. I don't know what I expected but this sensation wasn't it. His lips are warm and firm against mine are amazing all by themselves but the longer we kiss the more I can feel this unbelievable warmth spreading throughout by body. My blood is beginning to feel like its boiling; sweat was forming along my hairline and down my spine. I gasp and pant into Natsu's mouth but we don't stop kissing and his lips never fully leave mine.

Slowly the fire in my body recedes leaving me to shiver and groan. Eventually I feel all the heat in my stomach and Natsu pulled away panting, "I'm all fired up!"

He reached for me again and Happy snatched me away just in time. "Lucy snap out of it! He can't touch you again remember!"

I shake my head clearing it of of the fog clouding my thoughts, "Right! Thanks for the save Happy."

An angry growl and the wall collapsing had us both squeaking. Happy set me down and I turned to face Natsu hoping Mira was right.

Kinana's POV

A hand pushes my hair from my face and I turn my face into his palm. I open my eyes and smile as I see Erik sitting next to my bed with a gentle look in his eyes but smirk on his lips.

"I already know your answer but I have to ask otherwise this place will kick me out," he chuckles brushing his hand up and down my face.

"Kinana you were my first true friend. I know those days are hazy to you now but my only wish had been to hear your voice. I fell onto a pretty dark road trying to accomplish that very thing. Hearing your voice, had made me realize I was right in doing whatever it took to here it."

He gave me a haughty look while explaining this but then sobered, "but seeing your smile, feeling your warmth, knowing your outlook on life. I will try to be the best I can be because you deserve nothing less. You deserve someone far better than me but for some reason you chose me. Not to mention I am far too much of a selfish bastard to let anyone else have you. So will you take me as I am?"

Despite him already knowing my answer he still looked nervous asking me out loud. I smile sweetly, "of course Erik I wouldn't have you any other way."

He kisses me so softly at first I wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't searching his gaze after hearing his speech. The fluttering of our lips turns into a passionate embrace and a deepening of our kiss. He swallowed my gasp as a burning sensation started along the top of my ears and worked its way down my it got to my toes an ice cold sensation worked its way up the path the heat had blazed down. My sigh of relief turned into a shiver and then the coldness wracked my body. Erik grasped me in his arms kissing and nibbling my lips, "almost there Kinana hold on."

As the poison reached where it had started I felt as though I'd walked walked through a dessert and fell threw the ice on a frozen lake. I threw my head back and took in a deep breath, taking everything in.

"Why can't I hear anyone Kinana?" Erik whispered menacingly

I didn't even hesitate I dove off the bed and Mest appeared next to me to direct line me out of Erik's reach. I had to get him out now before he warned the others of what was happening.

Yukino's POV

I felt something tickling my nose I wiggle it to try and make it stop but it only worked for a few seconds before it started again. I moved my hand to swat whatever it was away and ended up grabbing something furry. I cracked my eyes to see Lector's tail in my hand and giggle in relief knowing it wasn't Sting. I roll over to go back to sleep but just as I start to drift off I feel something on my foot. I scrunch my face in confusion when I realize it's Lector's tail again. "Lector quite moving your tail is tickling me."

When he doesn't answer I sit up only and look at my feet only to see Sting grinning mischievously at me. Lector was sleeping away in his arms, tail in hand hovering over my feet. Seeing my shocked expression Sting laughed and set Lector down, "waking you like that is definitely going to be a regular thing once you accept being my mate."

He smirked as he crawled up my body, "I'd normally take that pretty blush as a yes but that white haired witch made it so we have to have you physically say it. So speak up Yuki I need to hear you." He said the last part with a purr and a look that said he was hungry and I was on the menu.

He reached to cup my face but I grabbed his arm and flipped our positions with him on the bottom and me on top. I lean in and whisper a soft yes before kissing him. The plan was to kiss him and run no one mentioned the sensation that ran through my he and I deepened our kiss my body began to feel so light like his lips were the only thing keeping me tethered. Then I gasped into his mouth as he bit my bottom lip. I opened my eyes which widened in shock as a glow began at my ankles and slowly covered my entire body. I shone like a fallen star and once over my shock I glanced back into Sting's eyes. The love I saw stole my very breath and as soon as it had started the glow faded back down my body to my ankles.

I saw something was left behind and leaned in to take a closer look. Immediately realizing my mistake I instead launch myself off the bed but Sting was right there. He would've had me if not for Lector. "Sorry ole'buddy but you can't have her just yet!" and he flew me out the window down to the grass well within the barrier. Unfortunately Sting hadn't even paused and landed only a few feet from us. I knew my next step would make him so angry I just hoped everyone was where they needed to be.

Levy's POV

I groaned feeling my head pound, as I sit up I curse Cana and her ability to con people into drinking too much. I look around and see Lily sleeping on a chair next to me. I smile knowing without a doubt he would have left some of Mira's hangover remedy and a glass of water on the bathroom counter for me. He's always taking care of me especially whenever Gajeel wasn't there to do so himself. After using the bathroom, and taking the medicine I decide to just hop in the shower.

I was just rinsing off when I heard someone in the bathroom with me. I smile he never could resist messing with me whenever I'm in here. I stare at the shower door and wait. It slowly starts to open then its flung back making me jump from the suddenness. Gajeel's smirk turns to shock then he bursts out laughing, "only you would think to wear a swimsuit in the shower shrimp."

I feel the tension leave my body at the comment, enjoying the normalcy of it. I shake my head and meet his gaze, "I didn't know if you'd let me get dressed before all this started and I wanted to be prepared. Plus the look on your face was definitely worth it."

Gajeel chuckles, "you guessed right my instincts don't think it makes sense to let you get dressed when I just plan on ripping it off you when I catch you." His eyes darken looking up my form and lick his lips, "you can't change your mind after this Lev. You'll be mine body and soul from here on out that includes every life after this. My soul will always find yours no matter what."

His eyes meet mine and look pained, "I never deserved you and still don't so I wouldn't blame you if you say no and let this place kick me out. I would never blame you for anything that happened after. What I can promise you is I'll spend every second of every day pissing you off, making you smile , and making sure you have absolutely no doubts that I love you with everything that I am."

He wraps one arm around my waist while the other brushes along my hair line to cup my cheek, "will you be my mate?"

"You are the only one holding onto the bad memories. You've already proven to me you aren't that person anymore. I love you with everything I am and I'm sorry this has happened to you. Yes, I'll be your mate Gajeel." I stood on my tip toes and slipped for my trouble. Gajeel chuckled as he scooped me up, stepped out of the shower, and set me on the counter. "Can't even kiss me without causing problems, eh Shrimp?"

I puff my cheeks and glare at him, "it's not my fault you're so stinking tall!" Before I can utter another word he silences me with a kiss. I gasp as I feel my limbs slowly become heavier and heavier, before long I can't even move them. My eyes fly open as I realize the heavy feeling doesn't stop at my arms, soon it covers my entire body. I move to look at what exactly is happening but Gajeel's arms squeeze me tighter against him and nips my lips to turn my attention back to him. I look into his eyes and he whispers into my mouth, "don't worry."

I bite his bottom lip in retaliation and smirk as he growls at my little challenge. Slowly the heavy feeling in my body starts to lighten and I know I'll have to start to make my move. I slide my tongue along his lips seeking entrance. He immediately opens sliding his own tongue along mine. I clamp my knees around his torso but put my feet against the counter. I untangle my hands from his hair and trail my fingers down his shoulders to his chest. I give him one last nibble and peck on the lips before I pushed up off the counter. I used my arms to push off his shoulders to leap over his head.

"Gihi, not so fast!"


	31. Lightning and Shadows

Chapter 31

Minerva's POV

I tossed and turned trying to sleep but retelling my dream had reignited my frustrations. I sat up and pulled my knees up to rest my head on them. I'm only in my new position for a few moments when I feel a paw resting over mine. I look down at Frosch and see a worried frown. "What is it Frosch?"

"Will Rogue be alright?" my heart aches as tears gather in her eyes.

I pull her to me, "I will do everything in my power to make sure he comes back to you."

She pulls back to look me in eye again searching for something, and she must have found it because she nodded, "Frosch wants you to come home too."

I nod, "in the words of your partner: what Frosch wants Frosch gets." We share a smile and settle in to get some much needed sleep. I felt something brushing my hair back from my face and knew immediately Rogue was here. He's crouched next to the side of the bed smiling softly at the two of us.I could have thought this was like any other time he came home to find us like this but there was a glint to his eye that made me see he wasn't his usual self.

"Minerva, you've watched my struggle with my shadow and I have seen you at your worst. You tried so hard to be everything your father wanted you to be. You changed yourself into a demon bent on revenge," I raise my eyebrow at his speech but wait to see where it goes.

"But you fought back, you hit the bottom and crawled your way back out. You were abused, mentally and physically, from a very young age. Then lived in a glory at your father's side until you lost. Next you buried yourself in the shadows losing yourself and almost loosing every inch of your humanity." He grasps my hands and looks deep into my eyes searching for something.

He nods as if he found what he was looking for, "but here you sit; human, strong, and beautiful. I have been by your side for this journey and my soul has felt the pain of every stumble, and the joy of every success. Minerva will you walk down this path of light and darkness with me? Will you be my mate?"

My heart aches at his words but I only smirk and nudge him with my shoulder, "someone has to show you the dark side. Can't have you being so sweet and good all the time."

He chuckles at my statement and we lean in to kiss. I almost purred at the delicious sensation running across my body. It was like chewing mint and taking a deep breath in winter. I had felt Rogue's shadows before but this, this was seeping into my very bones. As quickly as it had come it began to recede, I opened my eyes to see if I could actually see what was happening to me. My eyebrows rose as I watched my body reappearing and reshaping from pure darkness. I could see the shade disappearing from my lower extremities and my upper half. Slowly working it's way back to my stomach and then leaving what felt like an icy hand on my lower back.

His lips harden against mine drew my attention back to him and our kiss. I look into his eyes turn completely black once again. I reach out like I'm going to pull him closer only to grab Frosch and use my spatial magic to pop outside my window. Frosch grabbed my shoulders as we ready for phase two.

Mira POV

I watch as the Dragon Slayers all climb to their mates windows but turn back to take in Laxus. I sigh enjoying this form just a little too much. Black scales scatter down the side of his face and cluster together down his back, arms, and chest. Golden scales highlight the ridges of muscle and sinew making my hands ache to touch them. Black horns with golden tips curve and dip along his head. His eyes are golden but seem to flash as move quickly to analyse anything in his path.

"Why did they look more like their normal selves while you are still transformed?" I tilt my head waiting for his answer.

He gives me a bored expression, "you said no tricks and this form is meant to lure in perspective mates. You made the deal I see no point in wasting my energy to change back at this point. Besides you seem to enjoy this," he smirks.

"You know I won't deny it, it may gives me a few new ideas." I practically purr, "now are you going to ask me or will you just let the barrier kick you out?"

He rolls his eyes at my theatrics and growls, "Mirajane." He pauses, takes a deep breath, and grasps my hands, "I'm only going to say this once."

I raise my brows and my lips twitch but I don't interrupt him. "You and I have never needed words, we communicated through our looks and actions. Neither of us are what we would consider innocent; we've both done things that we feel have stained us in some way or another. You look at a person and always see their potential for good. You are the mother of this guild, our family. You take care of everyone who walks through those doors. You worry and fret over every member whether they are on a job or how they are each doing mentally, physically, and emotionally."

"I enjoy watching you scheme and plan on ways to get our guild mates to realize their feelings for each other. I also enjoy when the plan goes up in flames 90% of the time." I puff my cheeks in anger but deflate at his chuckle.

"I could thank you for a thousand things an it still wouldn't cover everything you've done for not just our family but for me. But one thing I will never forget to thank you for everyday is for looking after Gramps when I didn't. Mira, you always seem to know what I need before I do so I know you already know just how much I need you. Will you allow me to try an attempt to look after you? Will you be my mate?"

My eyes mist with tears, my heart aches in my chest, and I smile softly at him. "You've come a long way Laxus and I would be happy to walk this journey with you. I love you, and yes I'll be your mate."

He opens his arms for me and I giggle at the slightly chagrin look on his face. I melt into his embrace, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck. He leans down to meet my lips and I gasp into his mouth. Being around Laxus long enough gives one the knowledge of how being struck by lightning feels but this... this was something so completely different. His arms tighten along my back, only making the sensation increase. I shiver as the intensity of the shock makes my nerve endings dance. As his lightning jolts through my body in pulsing waves, his tongue plunges into my mouth coaxing my tongue to play.

I try to focus on his mouth and but I'm so stimulated my body is moving on its own while my mind is trying to process everything. Slowly the jolts become more and more powerful and my body just quakes. His mouth swallows my gasps and mewls but growls as my hands reach to tug his hair. My mind focuses on one thing and it drives me through this: He is MINE. The jolts start to taper off with less and less power becoming less and less frequent.

I realize my body is finally my own again. Without hesitation I respond by sucking on his tongue and scratch my nails along the base of his skull. He groans and pulls me flush against his body and I smile feeling just how much he's affected by this. He ends the kiss and looks at me with a hooded gaze, "I could claim you here and now Mira but I know you already have a plan for that. So go ahead do what you need to but don't for a second think I won't do my damnedest to catch you the next chance I get."

I smile sweetly at him, "of course I do now that I know Natsu was never going to follow our little agreement.


	32. Words are Binding

Chapter 32

Flashback to Mira explaining the deal

"Umm Mira, did Natsu clasp your forearm after making this deal?" Wendy whispered.

"No he gave me a nod of acknowledgment though?" I tilt my head wondering where she was going with this. When she didn't answer right away I turned to actually look at her. "Wendy?"

She startled at my soft words, "oh sorry its just in dragon culture an agreement is solidified by an interlocking. It's like a pinky promise but more serious, it means they are solemnly swearing their oath of honor to whatever they are agreeing to. And um, without it well..." She looked at her feet biting her lip.

"Well spit it out child! You've agreed to help there's no use stalling about it now." Carla huffed chiding the poor girl.

"I'm sorry its not that I don't want to help its just.." Wendy frowned again returning her gaze to her feet.

"That this is one of a dragon's best kept secrets, their agreements are legendary and were very sought after." Anna smiled patting Wendy's head.

Wendy's posture relaxed, "Grandine always said it was a dragon's trick up their sleeve. That way whenever the other being they made the deal with came out being dishonest or deceitful they could use this option as a scapegoat. The way Wendy explained an Interlocking is just the tip of the iceberg. Dragons would interlock horns, tails, arms, swap scales, and more. Depending on what the Dragons in question had. But in short Mira if he didn't interlock with you, and in this case it would have been a forearm shake, your deal means nothing."

I see everyone around me shiver at the dark look on my face. "However some of your conditions have to be met anyway in order for the Hunt to begin. No dragon or slayer can ever trick their intended mate into saying yes. They also have to physically say the words to obtain permission. Think of this entire thing as a ritual or spell because without the right words or actions it does not work." Anna smiled, "but although your 24 hour head start idea is great. It is not part of the ceremony, so they could grab you right then and there to claim you, which without a doubt they will try to do. They may behave and look more like themselves but they aren't."

"Well then we'll just have to let them believe we have no idea about this little cultural tidbit and plan accordingly," Porylusica smirks.

Flashforward to all our ladies

Their shouts fill the night, "I RESCIND YOUR INVITATION TO THIS HOME!"

The entire building shone with a blinding light as every unwelcome Dragon was thrown from Fairy Hills. Their roars and snarls of anger were enough to shake the earth and scare the ever loving daylights out of any you heard it. They girls all danced their victory as phase one was completed and the Hunt was officially on.

Lucy's Pov

Natsu snarled in absolute rage and transformed right before our eyes as he was being forced out. Except this transformation was different then the one that chased Levy and I from Crocus. He had a tail... Happy and I gawked at the appendage slithering across the floor behind him. We were so distracted his claw snagged the bottom of my night gown. I screech as he tried tugging my forward but Happy was pulled me with all his might in the opposite direction.

"Sorry about this Lucy! Water Slicer!," Juvia came out of the room across the hall and sliced my night gown out of Natsu's grasp. But also completely sliced it off my body and I don't know who was more shocked me or Natsu.

"Juvia!" I gasp covering myself while Natsu flew down the hallway and out of sight.

"Bahahahaha! Did you see his face! He looooooves you!" I fall to the ground as Happy drops down, rolling around beside me laughing his tail off.

"Ow! Watch it you stupid cat, you don't need to be dropping me! And I swear you make one crack about my weight and Max will have a new stuff Happy doll to sell at the gift shop!" I hiss as he opens his mouth to, no doubt, make some kind of wise crack.

"Awe come on Lushi! You were to busy covering yourself to even notice. Natsu had smoke coming out of his ears! Never knew Natsu had a thing for heavy girls." Happy snickered dodging my flailing arms.

I chased him down the hall and almost had his tail until I crashed into Levy and end up in a pile of limbs. We both groan, and before we even attempt to get back on our feet Panterlily lifts us up and sets us to rights.

"Well I see you two are in good spirits which means I'm guessing everything went to plan?" Lily asks while popping back into his smaller form.

"Yea it did but there were a few surprises there that I definitely wasn't expecting. In fact it almost made us or well me get caught." I hum.

Happy lands on my head, "Aye! Lucy looked like her veins were filled with lava! And Natsu had a tail!"

"Yea! Um wait what was that about lava?" I pull Happy down to meet his gaze. "I mean it certainly felt like lava was running through my body but you could actually see it Happy?"

"Aye Sir! It was so bright I could see it under your clothes! I think it started from your tummy, are you sure you didn't swallow any of Natsu's fire? And if you did what did it taste like!? Was it yummy?" Happy was salivating just at the thought.

"I was glowing ... I.. I didn't ...I felt the heat rushing all over my body but I..." I stutter looking at my arms and hands like it would still be there.

"Lu, look at these!?" Levy shouts holding out her wrists shocked.

A shimmer reflects from her wrist, I furrow my brow and walk over to take a closer look. Lily stood by her with a slight proud smile to his face. Happy and I both peer down and gasp, "is that metal?"

Little words etched in silver embedded in Levy's skin wrapped around her wrists, "Levy is that draconian?"

I run my fingers over the words, pausing as I felt Levy shiver. "Its sensitive," She whispers. "I don't know much Draconian but it ...it looks like.

_With This Kiss I Bind You To Me Body, Mind, and Soul_

"Levy, your ankles." Lily muttered.

"Levy, your ankles." Lily muttered.

We all look down and there are the same markings wrapped delicately around each ankle. "Happy you said the fire started from Lucy's abdomen?" Levy whispers still staring at her feet.

"Aye!"

"Lu, the heat you felt did ...did it start from there too?" I nod and what she said next made me nervous to look under my shirt. "I didn't feel any heat, my whole body became heavy like heavier than iron and it started with my wrists and ankles."


	33. Deciphering Marks

Thanks everyone for sticking it out! I'm doing the best I can :) my newborn is adorable and my other little nugget is turning 2 on saturday :'( how in the world that much time flew by I'll never know. I hope all of you are doing well and are staying safe! Enjoy my peeps!

Chapter 33

I lift the shirt Juvia had given me to see a swirling pattern around my navel, "it looks like a sun." Happy says as Levy reaches for it; Levy and I both gasp once she touches it.

Levy pulled her fingers back, "it ...it burned me."

I run my own hands over it, "I felt the heat but it didn't hurt me. Levy are you okay!?"

"I'm alright I should've guessed something like that would've happened. I felt a shiver when you touched mine and my marks feel like they are metal bracelets."

I pull Levy's hand to meet and examine her finger making sure she wasn't simply downplaying things. "See Lu its just a little red I'm ok."

"Here Juvia will soothe that for you Levy," Juvia wraps Levy hand in hers.

Levy sends Juvia a grateful glance and smiles softly at me, "do you want to know what it says?"

I raise my brows, "of course! I just thought it said the same thing as yours!"

She shook her head giving me a blinding grin, "it says:"

_Our Bond Will Outlast the Stars_

My heart ached hearing this and my mark warmed at my response I think. "It's beautiful."

"It will grow until The Exchange is completed and you are fully bonded. Now we need to get a move on and start the next phase before they can regroup." Anna called from the base of the stairs.

Levy, Lily, Happy, Juvia, and I met Kinanna and Mira at the stairs, "Lucy, Levy where did your marks appear? Mira found mine along my ears and hers decorate her shoulders!" Kinanna chatters excitedly.

Levy holds up her wrists and I hold up my shirt, "oh they are beautiful. Levy if you wouldn't mind can you tell us what they say?" Mira asks oh so sweetly.

"Sure just let me stand on this step. Wow! Kinanna yours are stunning!" Levy exclaimed reaching for them but I grabbed her hand and Kinanna stepped out of reach.

"I don't think touching them would be the greatest idea, Lev" Levy bashfully scratches the back of her neck at my comment.

"We found out her marks are actually sharp like the thorns on a rose. Definitely pricked my finger and thankfully the poison can't harm me." Mira giggled at our stunned expressions.

"Oh I'm pretty sure its non-lethal, " Kinanna rushed to say.

"Well Lucy's belly button barbecued Levy's finger!" Happy broke in.

"Oh my!" Mira gasped reaching for Levy's hand.

"It wasn't that bad you blue fur ball" I hiss still feeling guilty.

Kinanna pats my hand in comfort and we share a guilty grimace, "anyway did you see their markings? What do they say?"

Levy perks up at that, "well Kinanna's says:"

_Our very souls shall become one_

"And Mira's says:"

_With this bond you are my partner, my beloved, and my everything_

Both had smiles spread across their faces and Kinanna even blushed. "I wonder they'll eventually say? Anna said they would continue to grow."

Mira giggled, "probably all the things they've never been able to say out loud."

We all laughed as we walked down the last flight of stairs meeting with the rest of the crew in the common room. Minerva was gracefully seated by a window looking the picture of calm. Meanwhile Yukino was wearing a hole in the floor. Both turned to us and I suddenly felt the weight of our mission come down on my shoulders. This had been the easiest part but now we had to not only make it to Tenrou but find Anna's book, and make the potion. All without getting caught too soon or too late to stay alive and preserve our mates sanity. I look down when I feel my hand being squeezed to see Mira holding my hand. I see the understanding of what I'm thinking on her face. I squeeze back feeling determination flood my body, I nod and smile in thanks.

Cana walks into the room clapping her hands, "Alright ladies great job on the first step! I see some lovely new marks and I will drag every juicy detail about those kisses out of each and every one of you. But it'll wait, as we now need to begin phase 2 and since we have discovered your mates can track your magics the easiest we are going to be creative." She wiggles her eyebrows in a lewd manners than only she can manage.

Erza grasps Cana's shoulder shaking her head at the brunettes actions. "We have contacted the other guilds and they have finished their prep work so we are ready to go. Your packs and supplied are already on their way to Tenrou courtesy of Blue Pegasus. Mermaid Heel is currently in the bath house with your personalized shampoos courtesy of Juvia and ..." Erza shudders, "Ichiya. They will be wearing your clothing and with Lucy using Gemini they will have your magical signature. Now this means all of you will have the best chance to get out of here however it also puts Lucy at the highest risk."

"Because she will be using her magic Natsu will know which one it the real Lucy the second he gets close enough. This means she cannot join the rest of you and will be by herself on the journey to Tenrou. As for you all, your teams are as follows: "

Team A: Mira, Yukino

Team B: Kinanna, Minerva, Levy

"Team A will be travelling with Laki, Jura, and Juvia. You will use Jura and Laki's tunnel they created in the basement to get you to Hargeon. Where Juvia will then use her air bubbles to get you to Olympia the underwater temple. Soreno will be there to take you the rest of the way to Tenrou."

"Team B you will be going with Jellal, the Thunder Legion and Cana. Cana will use her card magic to imprison you then Jellal will use Meteor to fly you to Hargeon. Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen will be waiting on an airship to fly you the rest of the way to Tenrou."

Cana picks up where Erza leaves off, "now Lucy we thought about having Loke take you to the Spirit Realm and dropping you on Tenrou. But Anna said since time moved differently between realms it would effect Natsu's essence running through your body. So we're gonna try a different approach with you. Not only are Racer and Mest going to be your teammates to try and out run a dragon, but you are going to use that wicked brain of your to out fox them at every turn."

"Some how that doesn't make me feel any better," I whimper.

"Sorry Lu-lu bear but since we're using your magic from the get go we're going to use you like a homing beacon and a distraction for everybody. And since the boys will be running full tilt in the instincts department we're going with a more fly by the seat of our pants approach with you." Cana shrugs.

"Pardon me but that doesn't sound really fair," Wendy pipes up.

I smile knowing she doesn't like me being used as bait, "no worries Wendy I volunteered for this. I'm just moaning and groaning thinking about how much of a pain this is gonna be."

"Aye Sir, Lushi just wants to taunt Natsu!" Happy snickers behind his paws.

I puff my cheeks in indignation while everyone around me starts laughing.

"Oh Levy, what do Minerva and Yukino's marks say!" Mira squeals excitedly running over to them both.

Minerva raises her brow in question, "It's words? In what language?"

"Yes, it's in Daconian and if you show it to me I can tell you what it currently says," Levy says making her way to Yukino first.

"Currently?" Yukino asks confused.

"Yea, Anna mentioned the marks will grow. My guess it'll stop once their essence isn't toxic anymore." I say hoping that's the case cause that means it's like a built in timer.

Levy was crouched in front of Yukino examining her ankles, when I joined her curious as to what it looked like. And there on the back of her leg from ankle leading up to the back of her knee in white iridescent font was her mark. Levy cleared her throat and everyone stopped talking wanting to hear what it said:

_"Our Love Shall Shine Brighter Than Any Sun"_

Yukino blushed and stammered a thank you to Levy, who was already making her way over to her next target. Minerva smiled and stood turning her back to Levy and lifting her shirt. There at the base of her spine making its way up was her mark in dark purple almost black. Levy read:

_"With the touch of our lips, fate binds us together"_

"Alright my children, Mermaid Heel is currently finishing getting dressed and will be ready to leave. Now all of you need to go use the scent eraser soap Levy and Lucy found in Crocus. You will also be wearing odor neutralizing clothing. Off with you be quick we need to get a move on before those trouble makers come up with a plan or worse go on a rampage."

We all ran to the bath house and made quick work of getting ready. I sigh standing under the spray of the shower not paying any attention to what I'm doing but notice my shower isn't hot so I keep slowly turning up the heat again and again and again. Then I start grumbling about the stupid shower and how it still wasn't getting hot when Yukino called out to me, "Lucy? What's the matter?"

I glare at the shower before sighing and turning to her, "This shower isn't getting hot no matter how high I turn it."

"Really? That's weird cause the steams so thick I can't even see you over there." Yukino said confused.

"Um yea Lu, that water has to be hot. The steams just rolling out of there," Levy says concerned.

"Weird it doesn't feel like it," I say looking around at the steam they mentioned billowing from out of my shower stall.

"Oh wow Lucy are you all right? You have it turned all the way up, normally that's scalding hot," Mira says looking concerned over the top of the shower stall at the dial.

I look at my hands they weren't even red, "um yea but it doesn't feel hot to me."

"Maybe its from your mark?" Levy pondered

"I sure as hell hope not! If I can't have a nice hot soak ever again I might have to kill Natsu!" I growl.

Everyone starts laughing, but stops after I say, "I wonder what else will change?"


	34. Fake to the Left

Sorry for the wait my peeps! We were unfortunately exposed to Covid but thankfully no symptoms after a 14 day self inflicted quarantine. Thank you for your patience and your continued support. Things are slowly but surely getting back to normal for me and my little family, so hopefully that'll mean more writing time.

Chapter 34

Natsu in a brief moment of clarity looked at Fairy Hills and gave a pained whine, "Luce I'm so sorry."

He almost completely lost it at Gajeel's hand on his shoulder, "easy Salamander its only going to get worse from here you know that. Remember why you chose Bunny girl she can do this. If you don't believe how the hell are we?"

Natsu nods taking calming breaths, iron breath was right she could do this. I just have to fight to stay me until it does. I smirk feeling the thrum of anticipation run through my veins and I turn ole' metal head, "we have someone trying to go against my orders."

"Gihi, now who be trying a dumb thing like that." They shared a pedatory grin before taking off towards the far side of the guild hall.

They slowed hearing a whispered argument and Gajeel nodded and disappeared to go around the other side penning their target in. Natsu knew Gajeel would follow his lead on this one especially since she was the only one who could trump his own orders.

"Come on Wendy, I heard that roar and they sound really mad." Happy whisper shouted.

"What's wrong child why did you stop? We've come this far they will do fine but now we must go if the plan is to work!" Carla hissed.

"I-I can't move it's like my body is frozen and everything is screaming inside that I need to go back or something bad is going to happen." The Sky Dragon cried.

Natsu slowly walked out of the shadows and Gajeel followed suit growling, "that's what happens when you try to disobey your King's orders."

Wendy squeaked and the exceeds jumped with Lily recovering the fastest, "What do you mean she disobeyed? She didn't have any orders...Wendy?"

Lily looked at the little bluenette and paused when he saw the guilty look on her face.

"I ordered her to take care of our mates to the best of her ability and it's awfully hard for her to do that when she ain't even with 'em." Natsu ignored everyone and rose an eyebrow at the dragoness in question. "So you knew this was part of their plan and you know what they'll be doing next."

Wendy's eyes widened in horror knowing exactly what he wanted, "I can't! If you catch them too soon they'll die and you guys will go insane and I'll be all by myself!"

"So that's how she did it, twisted your words it seems." Rogue stepped out of Carla's shadow right next to their little group.

"Leave it to a girl to change the meaning of your words and use it against ya," Sting scoffed from the top of a nearby tree.

Cobra laughs, "its checkmate you idiot. Our oh so fearless leader knew to give her just enough rope to hang herself. Now we can know just what they are planning and claim them."

"Let's get this show on the road already. You had your fun Salamander," Gajeel growls walking towards Wendy.

Lily transformed and pushed Wendy behind him. Then he looked around noticing they had circled them but where was...

There was a crack of thunder cause Lily to cover his ears but still snapped his heard towards the sound only to find Wendy already gone.

"Here," Laxus handed Wendy to Natsu.

"Nice job no fuss no muss," Natsu snickered. Then shot his little buddy a look.

Happy shivered Natsu's eyes didn't look right.

Lily snarled and grabbed the little blue exceed and tossed him in the air, "Happy go! You have to warn them!"

"Tch need a better challenge then fetching a fuzz ball," Sting growls folding his wings in and launching himself out of the tree. He almost had Happy's tail when the little white cat ... what's her name popped in font of him getting between him and his target.

Carla scowled then smirked transforming herself into her human form and give Sting a swift kick to the face. Landing gracefully she turned to see a stunned Happy, "Go Tom Cat you're our only hope!"

Happy shook off the admiration he was feeling and shot into the sky at max speed. Fairy Hills was in his sights when he rammed into a familiar chest, "Sorry little buddy I just can't let you do that."

Happy wished he could feel the usual comfort from landing in his best friends arms but today all he felt was despair and pain as he fell into unconsciousness.

As Natsu landed cradling his exceed in his arms he looked to Wendy, "now what's the plan exactly."

Wendy stared at Happy in the Pinkette's arms and could almost believe he was asleep. But she'd seen what happened and reached for the little blue exceed ready to treat him just like she'd already treat Lily and Carla. She couldn't believe how fast everything had happened. First Lily tossed Happy and Gajeel knocked him over the head. And when Carla stepped in Sting's way he stunned her with his sigil. Natsu handed Happy to her and looked her in the eye. "Don't make me use the voice Wendy I can't let you disobey me and make me look weak. My inner dragon won't let you."

It was the sadness there that made her do it. He looked so horribly sad and when she looked around the rest didn't look any better. They were there right now, they were themselves and they didn't want to do this but didn't have any choice. She straightened they could count on us to get them through this. "Well there's two waves to distract you."

...

**Lucy's POV**

I looked around at everyone here and knew we were ready. It was time to get this party started and she smiled knowing exactly what Natsu would say, "I'm all fired up!"

And everyone cheered, "Aye Sir!"

**Narrator POV**

The dragons positioned themselves all around Fairy Hills and wait now very patient knowing their prey would soon leave the safety of their bunker. All of a sudden a huge cloud of smoke cam billowing out of every door and window. Causing all of them to straighten from their spots. The show was about to begin and they were going to win it all here and now.

A whole flock of exceeds carrying random guild members dressed in the girls clothing with wigs came flying out. The dragons growled as their scents filled the air, why they thought they'd fall for this a second time was beyond them. But they now knew it was only meant to distract and draw them from their current location. So the dragons followed as they were suppose to so their mates would continue with the plan. They followed for a few moments but turned back as the second wave come out.

Natsu almost laughed at the second group came soaring out. They were being carried out by a whole flock of exceeds. Not only that but there were multiples of each mate and each were carrying buckets of something. Natsu focused on the buckets, they weren't mentioned in the plan Wendy mentioned. He narrowed his eyes and sniffed trying to suss it out. Then a deafening boom was heard and a rolling purple smoke covered the forest and the town. The dragon slayers snarled as it clouded their view and clogged their senses.

Meanwhile up above them the exceeds and the copies started throwing bucket after bucket of what Master called Fairy Dust. Fairy Dust altered the senses causing realistic hallucinations and they were covering everything in it. So no matter where the Dragon slayers moved they would continuously be coated in it. Natsu let out a Fire Dragon Roar attempting to burn away the smoke and dust. The other slayers taking his queue started doing everything they could to blow away the dust and smoke.

Inside Fairy Hills Lucy was sweating holding her illusions for as long as possible. While the rest of the groups snuck out in the chaos.

Master watched the madness unfold and whispered, "be safe my children."

On the outskirts of town Wendy stared in shock at Freed and the others, "so me telling them was part of the plan?"

Cana smirks and winks, "of course little lady gotta keep all them dragons on their toes." She pats her head, "let's get this show on the road."

The small group cheered, "Aye Sir!"


	35. Psych

Hey my peeps! Wowsa what a crazy madness our world has become I hope all of you are safe and well. I worked really hard to make the chapter as non confusing as possible, it was indefinitely a major mess at first. Hope you guys enjoy it! And as always thank you for your continued support and love!

Chapter 35

Natsu's POV

They were playing dirty; I snarled trying and failing to claw this stuff out of my eyes. "That's it!" I light myself on fire and burned it off but didn't stop there. I increased my heat inside to burn it out of my system. Once the haze is out of my eyes I look around to see my nest in no better shape. Whipping their heads back in forth, running around growling and swinging at nothing, and launching roar after roar at anything.

"ENOUGH!" I snap using my authority to make all of them pause. "Gajeel turn to iron, Rogue fade into shadow, Laxus hit sting with your lightning, Sting hit Laxus with your laser, and Cobra absorb it!" After a few moments everyone was fine but everytime they moved more of the stuff would fly up.

I look around thinking I should just burn it all but shook my head this was our home. Our nest would need to come back here. "Cobra can you inhale it?"

He smirks and moves to the highest tree, "now everyone else kick up as much as you can."

Narrator POV

Master watches as the dragon slayers begin working together to clear the Fairy dust. He turns to Warren, "did they make it out?"

"Yea, Cana's starting the next phase I just hope this works." Warren nods listening for everyone to check in at their next posts. "Are you sure you don't want me to listen to Natsu and the others? It would give us a leg up on what they could be planning."

Master shakes his head while Porlyusica glares at Warren, "insolent little twerp! You want to try and link your telepathy with a group of mentally compromised dragons! Gods knows what would happen to you."

" is right young man. We don't know what that exposure would do to you let alone them or the rest of us you're connected to. No need to tempt the fates when everything is going well." Anna said patting Warren's shoulder.

Awww Miss Anna is so nice, wonder if Lucy'll look that hot at that age!

_"Warren we can hear you!"_ the guild shouts back through his telepathy.

Master shakes his head and walks into the main living room on the ground floor, "how are you holding up? Is the strain better now that you only have to focus on the transformations of one group?"

The blonde sitting in a meditation poise nods, "Piri-piri."

Now we return our focus to the dragon working their way through the forest to the edge of town. "Now that we've made a path everyone spread out and follow your mates. The plan might have been a little different than what Wendy knew but I think it was still basically about giving the smaller groups a head start. Split up and follow your mate, we'll stay linked if you find anything. Happy hunting." Natsu purred the last part while turning back to Fairy Hills to wait for his lovely mate to make her appearance.

The rest of the Slayers didn't need to be told twice. Laxus and Sting head towards a group of caves on the outside of town knowing their mates would be underground. They were just going to dig their way into the existing tunnel and trap their mates. Gajeel, Rogue, and Cobra start to book it towards the fading heavenly body magic trail they could smell. Jellal would get tired eventually and they would ambush him and their mates before they could reach that airship.

Night began to fall on the first day of the hunt as the figure trembling inside Fairy Hills gasped, "Piri-piri they found the first group! Piri-piri!"

Meanwhile deep underground just outside of Hargeon, "Jura we have to hold them down here for as long as we can!" Kagura called out as she launched another Gravity attack to prevent Laxus from escaping through a hole he'd blown through the ceiling. He was not pleased to find Kagura covered in Mira's scent and wearing her clothing while Lucy must have disguised her.

Sting was not any happier when finding little Beth pulling the same trick. They needed to tell Natsu and the others but somehow the cave was blocking their connection to the others. Sting snarled as another volley of carrots exploded causing another cave in.

"Rock Wall!" Jura's voice rang out covering the third hole Laxus and Sting had made. "I understand Kagura. We will not fail!"

"Watch out Beth! Water Jigsaw!" Juvia pants glaring at Laxus who tried to shoot Beth in the back. They were not pulling any punches, Juvia hopes the girls and Gray-sama make it.

Meanwhile a streak of golden light flies through the forest as Jellal grits his teeth pushing himself faster and faster. "Damn it how are they still gaining on me! At this rate I won't make it to meet them in Hargeon!" He cursed out a string of obscenities as he saw his own shadow elongate and reach out to grab him.

He jumped away from the grasping hand and threw a ball of pure golden flame into the shadow. He grinned in satisfaction hearing Rogue snarl back at him. His laughter was cut short as a steel beam knocked him off his feet and into unconsciousness.

Gajeel smirked while Cobra went through sparklebutts jacket pulling out a small deck of cards. Rogue popped up looking over Cobra's shoulder, "how do we get them out?"

"Well considering the only guy who knew that is knocked out cold by that idiot I don't exactly know," Cobra hisses.

Gajeel growls, "well shit."

Back at Fairy Hills, Natsu slowly stalks up to the building holding his mate and grins. Since he'd had wonderful luck on his little hunt earlier catching her unaware was going to be a breeze. He couldn't wait to sink his cock into her warm, tight... he shook his head focus you can do this.

He crept across the lawn pausing only for a second at the barrier before smiling as he crossed it with no problems. He supposed he should feel bad about making those newbies invite him in but they were soo wide open he couldn't resist. He followed her scent to a large window showing the main floor. He paused to enjoy the sight before him, she was sitting cross legged, eyes closed, hands relaxed in her lap. He slide the window open and slithered in without making a sound he crept behind her only to freeze an inch away from her. He grabbed her around the neck and snarled, "WHERE IS SHE!"

Gemini gasped clawing at his hands at their thought, before smirking. "Piri-piri our master is a long ways from here by now Piri-piri. You'll never catch up to her!"

He threw his head back and roared as Gemini returned to the spirit realm having done their task.

Back to Gajeel and crew:

The deck in their hands began to glow exposing the Thunder Legion, Millianna, Risley and Arana. "Guess Gemini's been caught," Evergreen murmured seeing the girls were no longer disguised.

Freed nodded, "then our only job is to buy time."

"Oh yea let's get 'em babies!" Bixlow grins ready to rumble.

The Dragon slayers stood in shock for a moment but heard their fearless leader in their minds, "WE'VE BEEN TRICKED COBRA WHERE ARE THEY!?"

Cobra turned looking at the group and hearing nothing, "I can't hear them...WHY CAN'T I HEAR THEM!"

Millianna giggled and Bixlow grinned, "Nice bracelet man! You're totally rocking it!"

Cobra looked down and found some weird tube around his wrist, "COBRA ARE YOU THERE! ANSWER ME!"

Gajeel growls, "you're gonna pay for that little cat."

"I'd like to see you try metal face!" Millianna hissed.


	36. Jaws Theme

Since you guys have been oh so wonderful and patient here's a little extra. and Ember Reverie can't fool you :) way to call that out :)

Chapter 36

All too soon Millianna's tubes were ripped off the Dragon Slayers and their powers were returned. The second Cobra heard their thoughts he whipped his head around looking for Jellal only to see he wasn't anywhere in the clearing and he had left no scent trail. Cobra snarled, "Jellal!"

Everyone froze and Bixlow shouted, "Crap he knows shut him up!"

Before he could explain what he'd found purple ruins surrounded him effectively cutting him off from the others. Everyone cheered until Freed ground out, "it's a little too early to celebrate. I can only cut him off for so long and if Natsu figures out what I did he'll be here sooner rather than later."

Risley dusted herself off, "on't underestimate Mermaid Heel!"

Arana rallied, "come on ladies let's buy our friends as much time as possible!"

"You know Kagura and Beth are giving it their all we can do this!" Millianna cheered getting back to her feet.

Meanwhile a couple towns over Jellal was using meteor to speed through the woods. He was almost to the coast, he's felt his double get attacked and had let it fade. He hoped everything was going according to plan knowing if the timing was off by just a moment. He shrugged off such concerns he had to find Mest. Speaking of which the man himself appeared on the coast as Jellal crested the next hill.

"Were you followed? Do you know how close they are?" Mest shot off one question after the next.

Jellal just held out his hand with a deck of cards, "here they are. Just tap Cana's twice and she'll be able to come out and release everyone. As for how things are going, it seems everything is going to plan. But I did feel my double get taken out a little earlier than we'd have probably liked but I'm sure they'll hold them off as long as they can."

Mest nodded, "are you coming with?"

"Nah someone's going to have to try and hold off Natsu and I'm looking forward to the challenge." Jellal smiles turning to heads back towards Hargeon.

Mest shakes his head Jellal was just as reckless as the rest of them, he truly did belong in fairy tail. Mest then direct lined down to Olympia were Sorano was waiting.

"Took you long enough, I was not looking forward to using Olympia again so soon after Alverez," She scoffs.

"Oh please you're happy to be wearing your bikini and to do a favor for not only Cobra but your little sister," Mest smirks.

Sorano turns up her nose, "I can't help it if the world needs more of my angelic body. Besides what are big sisters for if not to help you evade your dragon boyfriend and to prevent your friend from killing his lover." She huffs and flounces towards Mest, "speaking of my little sister are you planning on letting her out of there or what?"

Mest rolls his eyes but taps the cards not wanting to test how long Cana could hold this spell, "yea yea move back there's more than just your sister."

"Took ya long enough! Jeez what'd you do take a vacation or what?" The Brunette alcoholic scoffs.

"Alright let's this show on the road ladies and gentlemen." Cana tosses the cards into the air releasing everyone.

Everyone starts chattering at once, "Where is Jellal? How much time passed? Is everyone ok? Hows the plan going?"

The room falls dead quiet after a loud shriek makes all the mates grab their ears in pain, "SHUT IT!"

"Jeez are you trying to make us deaf?!" Lucy grumbles.

Sorano scoffs, "pfft it wasn't that loud."

"Hmmm looks like you guys are getting dragon hearing," Wendy mumbles rubbing her own aching ears.

"Answer my question where is Jellal!?" Erza growls pointing a sword at Mests throat.

Mest direct lined to the other side of the room, "he stayed behind to try and slow Natsu down. Something about his double being taken out sooner than expected. As for the rest of your questions: it has been a full 24 hours since you kicked this hunt off, so far everyone is ok as far as I know, and besides what I just mentioned everything is running according to plan."

"Ummm guys if uh everything is going to plan then can someone explain to me why Natsu is swimming towards us right now!" Romeo shouted.


	37. Can you hear me now?

Hey my peeps! Thank you for all of the encouragement and feedback. Hopefully this is a little easier to read :) And one of you wonderful peeps asked why this was all so elaborate and what was the point or drive for it all. Well my lovelies you shall just have to wait and see! Hope you enjoy the ride I know it's a slow going one but know that I appreciate each and every single one of you!

Chapter 37

"Evasive maneuvers! Sorano get this thing moving! NOW!" Mest shouts.

"I'm going I'm going; I don't need orders from someone like you," Sorano huffed but moved with a panicked speed.

"Juvia will hold Natsu off, this is Juvia's element."

Gray caught her arm, "we'll hold him off together." Juvia started to melt at his words but remembered her family was at stake and shook it off.

"Wai- ugh," Juvia and Gray paused at the weird protest and looked on in horror as all the dragon slayer mates collapsed in a heap green tinged faced and groans.

Minerva stood her ground even as she was gaged and choking back vomit, "No this can't be happening! I'm, ack, just going to transport …..(gulp) us!"

Erza, Gray, Juvia, Romeo, Mest, Wendy and the remaining mates all screamed, "NO!"

"Minerva, we've been over this using your magic will be like a beacon to your mate. Right now, we just have Natsu we do not want to attract anymore. Not to mention Rogue is probably the last one we want finding us. We can fight Natsu on the ocean floor, but can you imagine trying to fight a shadow down here!" Erza hastily explained again.

The Scarlet demon turned a glare on the Pinkett swimming his way closer and closer to the temple. "Even at this speed he will catch us; Juvia I need you and Aquarius to act as a boost while Gray encases the Temple in ice to shield everyone from any attacks." Erza held up her hand to Minerva's angry scowl, "Lucy's mate is already here no point in her not using her magic."

"Now that, that is settled," a light covers the Titania as she requips into her Sea Empress armor, "I will teach Natsu a lesson for foiling our so carefully laid plans."

"And there she goes hogging all the fun to herself," Gray grumbles as Erza launches herself out of the Temple.

"Juvia wonders how Erza expects Aquarius to help when Love Rival can't even stand," Juvia looks at the green blonde in question.

"That's not the hard part," Lucy chokes out, "I… I don't… I don't have ….."

"Tch, like I can't summon myself like the perverted lion," the Mermaid scoffs scaring everyone silly. "The Spirit King has us keeping an extra close eye on the brat, so we can help as much as possible." Aquarius turns looking for he aforementioned brat and sees her in a pile on the floor, "pfttt I was going to make fun of you for finally getting a man and having to run away from him but just look at you….hahahaha." She clutches her stomach laughing at her masters' misery, after a couple moments she catches her breath and turn to Juvia, "all right Rain Woman let's see what you've got." While everyone was watching them go Aquarius turned back and gave Lucy a "we'll talk about this later," look. Lucy nodded wiping away her tears.

Juvia smiles at the friendly challenge and nods making her way to the back of the temple, "Juvia accepts your challenge!"

"Gods is this how, ack, how Natsu always feels," Lucy groans covering her mouth. "I, ugh, swear I'll never complain again," the blonde whines to no one in particular.

There was a collective groan of agreement, "I suppose if it shuts all of you up, I can fix your little sickness problem just don't make it a habit." Aquarius scowls as she flicks her wrist at the girls causing the girls all weakly cheer in relief.

"How'd you do that? And why haven't you used it on Natsu before! Do you know how many pairs of shoes he's ruined!" Lucy shouted.

"That would be why I didn't fix it before," the Mermaid smirks at Lucy's shocked expression. "I balanced the water in that little air head of yours."

"Which restored our balance!" Wendy cheered.

Juvia turns an inquisitive look on the Mermaid, "Could Aquarius teach Juvia? Juvia knows how to use blood transfusion magic if that would help."

"Hmmm learn that to save your man, did you?" Juvia beams proudly meanwhile Gray scowls at the angry fish lady.

"Ummm Ms. Aquarius ma'am I don't mean to be rude, but could you please assist us in going faster," Yukino pleads while looking at something behind them.

"Oh hell! Did he really beat Erza already!" Mest shouts.

They all turn to see Natsu closing in, "got yourself a persistent one did ya brat?"

Lucy gasped falling to her knees clutching her head, "I ….I can hear him, I can hear Natsu!"

They others all turned their attention to Lucy only gasp in shock as a golden glow began to emit from her.

"Lu!" Levy shouted reaching for her only to snatch her hand back as an unbelievable heat began to emit from her friend. Everyone, except for Wendy and Gray, moved away as the heat began to increase.

"We have to get away from him, he's too close! It's making his essence begin to poison her!" Wendy cried looking to Juvia and Aquarius pleadingly.

"Don't you dare die before you find me again Brat," Aquarius snarls focusing her rage and frustrations on Lucy's new boy toy. Juvia joined her without a thought knowing Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without Lucy or Natsu. Because she knew Natsu would never forgive himself if Lucy died.

With the combined power propelling them forward, they quickly left the persistent Dragon Slayer in the seaweed. The further they got away from the less heat Lucy produced and eventually her golden light dimmed to nothing. However, the Celestial Maiden in question was left a panting mess on the floor of the temple. Her shirt rode up in all the common and Wendy whispered, "it's bigger!"

Levy having heard that leaned in, "your right Wendy her mark has expanded."

"Um Levy, how did you hear her? I'm right next to Wendy and all I heard was some mumbling but you…. Your way over there and you heard her." Gray looked at the little Script Mage in shock.

Levy looked as shocked as Gray, "is this how all Dragon Slayers hear?"

Wendy nods and Levy blew up, "No Wonder Gajeel knew every present I got him!" The tension in the temple broke as everyone started laughing at the steaming mad bluenette.

"Hey Lev, mind telling me what this new piece of my mark says?" Lucy asked trying and failing to contain her laughter.

Levy still grumbling under her breath making the other mates start to chuckle all over again. The Script Mage blushing realizing they could hear her, "man this must get annoying."

"I'll say, now that you've mentioned it my hearing is getting better," Minerva glowers at Levy, "thanks for that."

Levy huffs but ignores her to look over the latest chunk on Lucy's stomach. Her disgruntled features soften, and the tension leaves her causing a little smile to spread over her lips.

"Levy PLEASE!" Lucy groans.

"_Our Bond Will Outlast the Stars, Even Down to the Last Ember."_

Lucy chest stutters and Mira coos, "aww Lucy its going to be okay. We'll make it through this and then you can have Natsu actually say those sweet words to you."

Gray laughs causing Mira, Levy, and even Minerva to give him a death glare. "Woah before you kill me, remember who were talking about here." Gray held his hands in surrender.

Lucy sniffles but laughs, "you're right Gray he's always been more action instead of words. Probably makes more sense this was etched onto me." Everyone but Yukino laughed.

The fellow Celestial Mage taps her chin in thought, "I wonder how the words are chosen for the marking."

"Huh, I've never thought of that. Wendy, any ideas?" Lucy turns a confused face to the only Dragon among them.

"I…..I'm sorry I can't answer that," Wendy stutters frustrated.

Mira tilts her head in question and Wendy's shoulders slump, "I physically can't tell you it was an order. I can tell you that you will find out…..hopefully."

And just like that the tense atmosphere was back because they all knew the end of that sentence was if you survive.


	38. The Council

Hello my peeps! Wowsa almost at 200 reviews! I cannot thank you all enough for sticking it out and all the wonderful reviews! As for how long this story is I'm sorry to say I don't know. This is the first of many stories I plan to write and am kind of letting it take me where it needs to go :) Just enjoy the ride!

Chapter 38

"Lucy, can you give us a clue what's going on?" Cana asked once Natsu faded from sight.

Lucy groans and pants out, "They found all of disguised members even Gemini and Jura's golem of Juvia is down. Gemini says the last they saw was Laxus and Sting underground being held off by Jura. Kagura and Beth were taken out, then the Juvia double. They don't think he'll last much longer. As for the second group, Gemini was discovered by Natsu before they got out of the cards, so I don't know what's happening there."

Minvera adds, "We know Lymia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, and Crime Sorciere are stationed in Hargeon with Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus on the Christina Advance flying towards Tenrou."

"But if Natsu was already on our tail…" Gray mutters

"Does that mean he blew through Hargeon?" Yukino whispers in shock.

"No that wouldn't explain how he found us; we purposely went further up the coast to avoid meeting in Hargeon. Somehow, he tracked us down another way but since the rest of them aren't with him. I'm guessing the Thunder Legion and crew are holding their own against Cobra. Cause they share a mind link right?" Mira said seriously.

"Ummm Wendy can you tell where they all are?" Kinana asked

The little Sky Slayer grimaced, "not without giving our location away. The bracelet Milliana made me is the only thing protecting me from them right now."

"Yea and its also cancelling out your magic right?" Gray frowned not liking how Wendy was caught up in all this.

"Well we just have to follow the plan and meet up with the Christina," Romeo concluded, and everyone murmured their agreements.

"No doubts Happy, and the rest of the exceeds will be able to meet up with us by then." Lucy piped in.

Sorano scowled, "it's stupid that those little lacrama's can't work this far down."

All the fairy tail wizards turn to glare at her taking offense for Warren's sake. Mira calmly stated, "we should just be grateful we have those "stupid little lacrama's" at all." Sorano geared up with a snide remark only to have her sister slap a hand over her mouth at the deadly looks being shot at her.

"Maybe we should try sleeping while we can, you know to recuperate." Yukino said trying to redirect the conversation.

"Good idea, I've got some booze if you need some help going night night," Cana cackled.

"Yea I don't think any of us want a hangover at the moment but…." Levy shrugged grabbing Cana's bottle and taking a sip er well more like a gulp. "Bottoms up Minerva!" handing the bottle over.

"Hm I guess why not," Minerva took her sip and passed it to Yukino.

Yukino looked at the bottle, frowned, shrugged, and took a deep drink, "oh that's actually really good."

Lucy watches Kinana, then Mira each take a drink and pauses when Mira goes to hand it to her. "Um guys I don't think this is the best time for this."

"It's ok Lucy it's that wine I told you about before we left," Mira smiles sweetly.

"Oh well I guess then its probably better that I do huh," Lucy shares her smile and takes a good long swig.

Levy perks up, "ooooo it's the special wine even better!"

Within moments all the girls were asleep, having known Cana would have some sleeping brew from Porlyusica mixed in the wine. Cana sighed, "waste of good wine putting that crap in it."

Gray, Sorano, and Mest stood in shock; while Romeo demanded, "Um Cana just what the hell's in there!"

"Huh," she turns sees their faces and just starts cackling, "you… you should see your faces….gods that is just priceless!"

Wendy giggles before explaining, "Ms. Porlyusica made a sleeping draft for them. Not only because it would be hard for them to sleep with all this happening but because their mates can connect with them in their dreams."

Gray raised a brow, "so they'd be able to track'em down from their dreams?"

Wendy shook her head, "no but they could share their agitation, and insanity."

"Well shit," Sorano muttered before looking worriedly at her sister. Everyone nodded in agreement worrying for their friends.

Meanwhile just off the coast from their departure the water started to boil.

"_HEAR ME," _Natsu howled through his nests mind link.

"_YES FREE CAVE WHERE MATE!"_ Sting snarls bursting from the ground with Laxus hot on his heels.

"_ISLAND THEY GO ISLAND WITH TREE_!" Cobra hissed out loud and in his head.

"_TENROU!"_ Laxus booms as clouds darken the sky and lightning is seen flashing at an alarming rate.

Natsu roars another wave of heat at the persistent red headed challenger.

"Come on Natsu I know you can do better than that," Erza purrs teasingly as she winces at the boiling water. She doesn't know how much longer she can keep him at bay. Once she caught up to him, she started to slowly edge him along the coast towards Hargeon in hopes to get back up. They needed to give the girls as much time as possible. Only a day and a half more, they could do this! Reinvigorated by her inner monologue Erza gave a shout and attacked Natsu again.

Not a realm but more of a pocket of space, a group gathers to witness the events unfold. A large figure bursts through a pair of doors that are as old as time itself, "so Igneel's realm has a contender for new a Protector."

A snicker slithers over the silence, "some Protector he would make mangy mutt is just as likely to turn out worse than the last prospect."

"Shut your trap! Igneel did his best which is more than I can say of your sorry hide!" A third voice snarls. Arguments began to fill the great hall with tension and uneasy.

"ENOUGH!" The first bellows, "It is not for you or any of us to decide what is to become of this world. And we especially have no say in who its protector is. We are here to witness and assist them if they pass the trials. This Council is for keeping the peace and balance in all realms need I remind you." The figure pulls down her hood revealing hair as pale as the full moon with skin as dark as a never-ending night. "We shall watch and wait for these young dragons, because that is what they are no matter what you try and say Avery, to finish this test. We can only hope they pass otherwise I doubt there could possibly be another contender and we all know what that would mean."

The one called Avery smirks under the hood of his cloak, "it would mean their realm is up for grabs."

The woman's lip curls in distaste, "yes, unfortunately it would."

The others begin to murmur at this news while Avery and another out spoken soul stare at each other with a promise of violence.

The woman ignores those around her and investigates water mirror in the middle of the room. She smiles at the mages she sees there. Igneel would be so immensely proud of his hatchling and the nest he has chosen. She whispered blessings into the mate's dreams hoping to help the process not a lot but just a bit.

Despite Porlyusica's potions each mate began to dream of their mates and back in Hargeon they paused in their race to listen. The sweet thoughts of their mates soothed their souls and calmed the frenzy. Erza watched in shock as Natsu stopped fighting, swam to the surface, and simply stared into the setting sun.

Natsu whispered into Lucy's mind, "sweet dreams Luce."


	39. Gale

Hello Peeps! Long time no chat please don't worry I will never abandon this story I will finish it! I just happen to have two little boys under the age of 3 and the are a hand full so they definitely take up most of my time. So please be patient and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 39

Levy opened her eyes but was blinded by some light. She tried to raise her hand to block it but gods her hand had never felt so heavy in her life. She groaned as her body ached everywhere, it wasn't unpleasant per say she just wished she knew why she was so soar.

"Feel like you went through a meat grinder huh, shrimp," a voice grumbled sending her heart pounding.

"Gajeel," she whispered trying to remember what happened last and how many days it had been. They couldn't have failed right?!

"Jeez calm down Shrimp your making my heart pound," she sat up to see him next to her clutching his chest. "We haven't caught up to ya so chill. Your asleep aren't ya?"

She let out the breath she'd been holding remembering the drink Cana handed out. "But wait how are you here and how are you normal?" She blurted. "Ms. Porlyusica gave us that stuff so we wouldn't dream. You shouldn't be able to connect to me." Her rambling questions pause when Gajeel holds up a finger.

"One I'm not really here, " he holds up another finger. "Two I don't know how I'm normal here cuz I'm definitely batshit out there. And three your sore cause I'm sore, Jellal wasn't holding back any punches."

Levy automatically reaches out to him but is only left gaping as he practically leaps out of his skin to move away from her. "Let's not temp fate here Lev, I don't know what's going on here but I'm gonna use this to my advantage."

Gajeel gets down on his knees and gets as close to her without touching as he can. "I am so sorry for dragging you into all of this. I don't know how I could've avoided it but I'm trying to stop myself from getting anywhere near you, but..." he looks into her eyes and Levy's heart just breaks over to sorrow in them. "I want you to let me go crazy I ... I need you to stay away from me at all costs. Please... PLEASE don't let me hurt you or the baby."

Levy gasps at the ache in her chest that she knew wasn't just hers. Wrapping her arms around herself to try and ease the horrible hollow feeling, "Gajeel no, stop you have to listen to me."

"Promise, Promise! PROMISE!" Gajeel bellows refusing to do anything until she agreed.

Levy could feel panic rising in her chest and was shocked to realize it wasn't her own. Just how much of Gajeel's emotions could she feel. Feeling this and understanding where he was coming from was what lead the small bluenette to just douse him in water instead of just zapping him with some lightning. While Gajeel sputtered and coughed Levy calmly explained, "I spoke with Porlyusica about the …"

The Iron Dragon Slayer snarled, "no Shrimp I won't take the risk. I can't…."

Now Levy zapped him and slapped him with the words "Silence" across his mouth. "Now you listen here Gajeel Redfox! If you think for even a second, I will let an ounce of harm come to our babies, then you really have lost your mind." She took a deep calming breath, "letting you go crazy is NOT an option you hear me. Porlyusica said since I'm already pregnant your dragon won't harm me. Your protective instincts will be a little worse and the only one you'd probably let near me was Natsu."

"She said you'd probably kill anyone else once the mating was complete, at least for a while. Once the bond settles, you will be ok and since the babies are of dragon descent their going to be tougher. Even Anna said it's happened before, and they were ok. Gajeel please don't make me do this alone." I pause at the stupefied look on his face. "What?" I release my magic.

"Babies," he croaks, "you said babies. Like more than one…"

Levy flushes, "yes there's more than one."

"Twins, we're having twins!" Gajeel had gone from terrified to stunned to proud.

"Um well," the Script Mage coughs, "you need to add one."

Gajeel looks at Levy then looks down at his fingers and ticks off three fingers and promptly faints.

Levy jumps up and runs over to him," Gajeel! Hello! Wake Up!" She nudges him, then proceeds to shake him, and finally slaps him…..nothing. She sighs and sits next to him, brushing his hair gently out of his face, "guess I should've found a better way to tell you. Big idiot I'm the one carrying them, and even I didn't pass out."

She lays down on his chest and thought back to her talk with Porlyusica.

_I close the door and meet the stern healers gaze, "I'm late." _

_Porlyusica raises a brow, "well don't just stand there, get over here so I can have a look at you!"_

_"Yes ma'am!"_

_"Yes ma'am!" I yelp moving to the desk Porlyusica has turned into her exam table. With all the injuries and the madness of the Dragon Slayers she ended up staying here with the rest of the guild much to her annoyance. _

_After a few minutes of being poked and prodded, I was about to burst. Sensing this the healer sighed in irritation, "yes you are pregnant, but I need to consult with Anna and Wendy about the pregnancy. I'm sure this isn't going to be normal." _

_Seeing the panicked look on my face she explained, "Calm down pregnancies are different for mages. If the Father was a mage and the Mother wasn't then the mother would need magical supplements whereas if the Mother is a Mage and the Father isn't then the mother needs to avoid using her magic as much as possible. However neither of these situations concern you. Not only are you both Mages but one has taken on the physical traits of his magic."_

_As she walks towards the door I stutter out, "so what exactly does that mean?"_

_She sighs, "well for one I am unable to see the embryos using magic as it seems your womb is now encased in iron. Not to mention I'll need to find out if you will be able to digest the amount of iron needed for these children without giving yourself metal poisoning. WHAT what is it?!"_

_I stop waving and flailing my arms, "you...you keep talking li-like there are multiple...how many?"_

_The annoyed healer huffs, "is that all well there's at least 3 from what I can tell. I know Anna mentioned something to you all about dragons producing multiples, so why are you so shocked? Levy?"_

_Porlyusica starts snapping her fingers in front of my face but I kind of checked out after the "there's at least 3," part of her little explanation._

_"Oh for Heavens sake!" I heard the door open and shouting. Sometime later I was soaked from head to toe from a bucket of water. I gasp and Wendy profusely apologizes while air drying me, "I'm so sorry Levy but you were reacting to anything and Anna suggested the water and I'm so sorry!"_

I chuckle shaking my head, it took Carla, Porlyusica, Anna, and myself to convince the little dragon that everything was okay. I sat there peacefully playing with Gajeel's hair knowing our life would never be the same and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
